An SYOC Glee story: Starting Over
by IlovesMesomeGlee
Summary: CLOSED- An SYOC Glee story! Design your characters and watch them get built in a story! Principal Shuester is looking for a new Glee club at McKinley. Can he do it? Rated T. I don't own Glee.
1. Author's Note- SYOC submissions-CLOSED

**AN: This is a Glee SYOC story! I've always wanted to try one of these and I can't get this thought out of my head! I welcome all of you to participate in this and I look forward to your responses!**

 **Below is a short questionnaire. Fill it out and forward to me. The characters submitted will be the members of this glee club and Glee! Feel free to add anymore details that you want. I'm looking for 11 members total but for now I need five members to start with. I already have one OC that I'm going to use that's why its 11 memembers. You must PM me. Submissions will not be accepted in reviews.**

 **After I get several responses, I'll work on the first real chapter of this story. Now, this is an experiment. Don't be afraid to say ANY characteristics you want in this story. Explore!**

 **So, let me know what you all come up with and I'll work on it! Thank you sooooo much!**

 **Name:**

 **Race:**

 **Gender:**

 **Sexuality:**

 **Likes/Dislikes:**

 **Clubs/cliques:**

 **Anything else?**

 **End AN: Thank you! I'm looking forward to this. Also there is a New Diections teacher already selected. So no new leaders are needed. You must PM me. Submissions will not be accepted in reviews. Thank you for your support. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	2. A New Year A New Direction Chapter 1

**AN: Welcome one and all to the first chapter of this story! :)**

 **I'm so excited to share this with you! :)**

 **I still have four spots left. So if you want your character to join you still have time.**

 **I forgot to mention this in the form but I'll mention it here, please leave me a audition song you want your OC to audition with.**

 **I'm looking for more diversity. So please keep this in mind when you submit.**

 **Here's the characters and new members of The New Directions so far:**

 **Royston Kaius DiLorenzo St. Clare VI (Kai)**

 **Beth Myers**

 **Sereina "Ria" Vash**

 **Tara/Tate Collins**

 **Dylan William**

 **Briar Gabrielle Kensington**

 **Amelia Hoss Ramirez (My OC)**

 **THANK you to everyone who submitted so far!**

 **Also keep in mind that I might not be able to use everything you submit but I'll try. :)**

 **Also you have to realize what you submit may not turn out as you want it. I may change a few things. I hope no one minds this. I have to delevope this story how I see fit. I want the freedom to do that. I hope you all understand that. I appreciate you all. Thank you. :)**

 **Anyway on to the story. I wanted to introduce my characters first. Here we have my OC's Derrick and Amelia Ramirez Hoss.**

 **Amelia is fifteen here.**

 **I hope you like them! Lol**

 **I wanted to start with them first that way I can get started and get everyone that submitted situated first.**

 **The characters that submitted will be introduced once I get all the information sorted out. Please be patient with me lol!**

 **The song is "Vienna" by Billy Joel.**

 **Thank you all for the support. Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 1

It was like any other normal day. Normal for her anyway. Well it _STARTED_ out that way. It was supposed to be like any other day but as Amelia Hoss Ramirez looked around the halls of McKinley High School, she found herself in an awkward situation. Everyone was staring at her. And this wasn't unusual for her. Everyone _ALWAYS_ stared at her. Not because she was pretty or anything but because she was always being picked on and the students at McKinley decided she was an easy target for uncalled name-calling and ridicule.

 _BUT_ this time was different. Very different. She felt eyes on her _EVERYWHERE_ she went. Some kids were out right laughing at her, some were whispering behind her back which was nothing new for her and others seem to be whispering to their friends looking in her direction.

She was _SO_ confused! This was weirding her out! She wanted them to stop!

 _GREAT, it's only 9:00am and already everyone is treating me like I have leprosy. What are they staring at?!_ Amelia thought to herself. She didn't have to wait for an answer for too long _._

"Hey Dork! What the hell is that?! Leaving trails behind?"

Amelia was confused when she heard that comment.

 _Why is he staring at my ass?! Perv! THEN again no one ever stares at me because they like me._

The random boy that yelled it out was staring at her butt. Amelia looked down and was horrified!

A whole lot of toilet paper was stuck to the back of her skirt!

Immediately Amelia tore the paper off and ran away, crying as more ear-shattering laughter seems to wash over her.

She didn't bother to hide her tears.

She ran and ran! She didn't know where she was going until she reached an empty computer room.

Amelia plopped down in one of the seats and put her head on the table and cried and cried.

She was so embarrassed. She wanted to crawl in a hole and stay there.

 _Why do these things ALWAYS happen to me?! She thought as she ran her fingers through her long, black hair._

 _I'm such a loser! I wish I wasn't so shy and stood up for myself! Now I'm going to be known as 'toilet paper girl' for the rest of my life!_

Amelia sat and sobbed for what seemed like hours.

.

 **Slow down, you crazy child**

 **You're so ambitious for a juvenile**

 **But then if you're so smart, then tell me**

 **Why are you still so afraid?**

YouTube would have to do. She couldn't see Billy Joel live, performing 'Vienna' and that broke her heart. She couldn't stop crying. And she couldn't seem to get all of the toilet paper off her skirt to her satisfaction. She continued to watch the video in hopes that it would cheer her up, give her focus, and help her handle the next day at school. But every time the slow arc of the gorgeous song rose, a tear would drop on her keyboard.

"Is that Billy Joel?"

She suddenly looked behind her at her smiling dad. But when he saw her face, he immediately took action.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Amelia curtly said, slamming the laptop shut and getting off her bed. "I'm fine."

"No, you're not." He sighed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad."

"Amelia." He patiently said. "What happened?"

Her back was to him as she cradled the back of her desk chair. She heard his footsteps behind her and then his heavy hands on her shoulders. Her eyes closed momentarily before she opened them wide.

"Just some…kids at school."

"Kids at school got you to listen to Billy Joel?"

"No, daaaad! I mean…I was messed with today."

"In what way?"

"Daaaad!" She whirled around. "The last thing I need is for my dad, the big McKinley football coach, to cause me more grief at school."

"I'm just…I'm just trying to help."

"Dad, I'm fine. Can I just be alone?"

He sighed. "Alright. But this discussion isn't over. And don't listen to Bonnie Raitt. Then you _REALLY_ will be depressed."

He left. And she couldn't help but chuckle at his dumb joke. So, she sauntered over towards her bed and opened up YouTube again. She typed in the letters for Bonnie Raitt's name and decided not to tempt fate. She closed her laptop.

.

The next day, Coach Derrick Hoss Ramirez was late for class. He taught typing – an underrated class that would become so beneficial. If only he could get his students to see that. But his football players always took it seriously. He made sure of that. As he rounded the business hall, he looked up and saw a familiar figure near the drinking fountain.

There was his novia – his only daughter, reading something on her cell phone.

"Put that phone away Ramirez!"

She looked up and groaned. "Alright, dad."

They approached each other and came to a stop. "Is your day going better today?"

"Yes, it is. I just don't want any special treatment because of whose daughter I am."

"Oh, you won't. I'll see to that."

"Uh huh."

"What are you reading?"

"I'm not. I'm watching music videos. I love Billy Joel, but I need more music, like Melissa Manchester or…"

"Just don't say Bonnie Raitt."

"What's so wrong with her?"

The bell rang and everyone scattered to their specific classrooms.

"Nothing. But when you're…" he took a step closer to her, "depressed, you don't want to hear 'I Can't Make You Love Me'. It's harsh. Beautiful, though."

"Oh dad! I had no idea you understood music so well!"

"Yes, you did. Now get to class, novia."

"Yes, daaaad!"

And as they parted, he watched her beebopping to something on that damn phone of hers. She seemed happier and even in step to some kind of song. There may have even been a smile on her face.

That's when it hit him. He knew what to do.

.

"Why not?"

"Because I said so."

"Oh, come on, Will! You ran the glee club at one time. Why not reinstate it?"

"I like your passion for this, Derrick. But with the budget stretched out as it is and you coaching the football team, which brings in a lot of revenue, how would you do it?"

Derrick Ramirez thought for a second. "I'd…I'd think of a way."

"Well, you do that," Will Shuester said, standing up and walking around his desk, "in the mean time, I'll see what I can do to…do something musically. But Derrick, I'm surprised."

"Why?"

"Well, football coaches aren't usually into the arts."

"This isn't for me."

"It isn't?"

"No. It's for the kids."

Will sadly smiled. "Derrick, even I know bullshit when I hear it."

"Not this time, Will." Principal Shuester's smile faded. "When you see kids here suffering from bullying or their parents or schoolwork or even when that Bieber kid gets another tattoo, you can't help but wanna do something! And…" Derrick stroked his chin, "it'll be helpful for me too."

"In what way?"

"Well, I wasn't the nicest kid to New Directions when I was in school."

"I remember."

"You do?" Derrick incredulously asked. "You remember that?"

Will fondly looked away. "Oh yes. I remember all my kids...and the ones who made their lives hell."

"That's not me any more, Will."

"I know." And then, Will smiled right at him. "Otherwise, I'd hate to think what you're really doing here, pushing to form New Directions again."

"It's just…" he stroked his chin again, "when I see my daughter who is so, so talented, just doing nothing here, I can't stand it." Then, Coach Ramirez stood up, towering over Principal Shuester. "We owe it to them, Will. You remember those days. I know you do. Just…please consider it."

Will looked into the slightly pained and pleading eyes. He imagined himself when he was younger, hoping to convince Principals Figgins and Sylvester of this action or that increase in budget. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, he had to feel for the guy.

So, Will placed a comforting hand on the coach's shoulders. "Alright. I'll consider it. But no promises."

"That's all I ask for." Ramirez said and headed towards the door. And just as he opened it, he came to a stop. "We need this, Will."

Shuester said nothing. Ramirez left. The school's budget looked like it might get a bigger dent in the near future.

So, school life went on as usual. Coach Ramirez taught typing and coached football. His daughter Amelia was generally ignored or laughed at. And Shuester watched these two interact throughout the day. And neither of the Ramirez family saw him. So, one day, Shuester stopped by Ramirez class after school.

"Hey."

Derrick looked up. "Hi Will." And then, he realized that Will hardly ever visited classrooms. "Oh, hi Will!"

"So, I took a look at the budget."

The grave look on Shuester's face said it all. Nevertheless, Derrick looked up at him hopefully. "And?"

"Well…" Will began, plopping his right butt cheek down on the desk. "I don't know…" He stroked his chin and Ramirez's heart flopped.

"I understand, Will. Thanks for trying anyway."

Will stopped. "I mean…you better win Nationals."

Derrick's popped out eyeballs said all that was needed and Will winked.

"Don't let me down, Derrick."

"I won't! And you won't regret this!"

"Oh yes, I will."

Derrick bristled a little at the statement but ignored it. "I already know someone who would make a _PERFECT_ first new member."

"Her last name wouldn't happen to be Ramirez, would it?" Will joked, standing up.

"Well…yeah! Duuuh!"

"Fine. You have your glee club. But if I run into any fiscal problems, it'll be the first one cut, you understand?"

"You got it! I swear we'll work hard and sell out the auditorium."

"No, you won't." Ramirez looked up at the suddenly sad expression on Will's face. "I mean, I never did…"

"We'll change that." And when Will looked up into his eyes, he saw the determination, the drive, the passion for the arts that almost made Will hopeful.

Almost.

"Alright, then. Get to it."

Will left. Ramirez let out a breath. And New Directions was alive again.

.

 **AN: New Directions is BACK! YAY! :D Did you all like that? What do you think? What did you think of Amelia? And Coach Derrick Ramirez being the teacher of the New Directions? I hope you guys like this. More to come soon! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	3. Chapter 2 Introduction

**AN: Hello!**

 **Thank you ALL FOR the HUGE response and follows and reviews I got the for the first chapter!**

 **Wow! I wasn't expecting that! Lol!**

 **OK- Before we get started a reviewer stated that McKinley was turned into a Performing Arts school, I knew that. :)**

 **Well not in this story it isn't. Its still the same old McKinley just with Mr. Shue in charge now.**

 **I'll explain later on how he became Principal.**

 **I hope that clears the air for now.**

 **Thank you to all those who submitted. I appreciate it.**

 **I am going to introduce all the characters slowly one by one in each chapter at a time or in this case two. That way I can still have time to figure out everything I want and thats right for this story. Please be patient with me. Lol**

 **Thank you LittleMissBrit and MysticalMosaic for submitting your characters. I had fun with this. :)**

 **I hope you like it! :)**

 **Ladies and Gentlemen introducing Dylan William and Beth Myers! :)**

 **I hope you all like the way this turned out.**

 **Song is called "Skyscraper by Demi Lovato. I don't own anything.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy! HAVE A NICE DAY! -ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Introduction**

"Amelia! Come here. I wanna talk to you about something."

He didn't hear anything. This didn't surprise him. Chances are, he knew why. And he discovered he was right.

He went up to her room and sure enough, her headphones were on and she was watching yet another music video, lost in the world of headbopping. He watched her for a second and then took another step into the room. She finally saw him in her peripheral vision and pulled her headphones off.

"What?" Amelia asked with an annoyed tone.

"I wanna talk to you."

"OK. What?"

"Well, can you set that laptop aside?"

She sighed and pushed it along her bed. Then, she sat up and stared at him like a typical teenager – feigning patience and lots of hostility.

"Now," Derrick began, "I know you've been having trouble at school-"

"I'm fine, dad."

"No, you're not. And I know that you love music and singing."

"So?"

"So, I talked to the principal today."

She looked up at him, slight fear in her eyes. "Y-yeah?"

"Well, I got permission to reinstate New Directions. And I want you to join."

 _"WHAT?!"_

"What? I thought you'd be happy."

"Happy?!" She launched herself off the bed. "Do you want to make me have _MORE_ trouble at school?"

"So, you are having trouble at school."

She relented. "A little. But I'm handling it. And I don't wanna sing and dance!"

"Why? You love it."

"Yeah! With myself or the internet!"

"What's wrong with performing it with real, live people?"

Then, she looked at him suspiciously. "Wait. You were never in glee club, were you?"

He momentarily looked away. "No."

"Then, what would you know about it?"

"Even your dad has some secrets." Her eyes widened. "I'm not ignorant to singing and dancing and feeling like you belong somewhere."

She looked exasperated and took a few steps away from him. "If word gets out that I join, I'll get even more…"

"And we'll be a group, there. A safe haven away from…bullies."

She didn't notice the slight shift in his voice and continued to protest. "But dad! I already don't want anyone to know I'm your daughter."

"Gee, thanks sweetie."

"That's not what I mean! I mean…" she rubbed her forehead, "I don't want special treatment if _YOU_ become my teacher."

"And I won't."

"And I don't want anyone knowing you're my dad because I'll get treated worse."

"I repeat," Derrick began, his patience just being tested, "New Directions will be a place where you _CAN_ be who you are and be safe. This will be good for you. Trust me."

She looked at him like he was from another planet. "And just what would _YOU_ know about what I'm going through?!"

He didn't look at her. "I can't say I understand completely, but I know how cruel people can be. Oh yes, by God, I do know something about that."

She narrowed her eyes but didn't say anything. "Oh daaaaad! I really, really, really, really, really, really, really don't want to!"

"Well, too bad. You're the first new member of New Directions. Sign-up sheets will be posted tomorrow and if you don't put your name up there, I will. And you have to tryout too. With others there, I doubt I'll be the only judge." She stared at him, wide-eyed. He sighed. "Sweetie, you'll see. This is a good thing."

And with that, he left. She flopped on the bed and had a little, screaming temper tantrum. And when that was over, she saw Demi Lovato on YouTube.

.

The next day, Coach Derrick Ramirez was hanging up something on a billboard and Will Shuester happened to walk by.

"Ah! I remember doing that!"

Derrick turned around and smiled at Will. "Good morning! I'm just rolling out the last of the sign-up sheets for joining New Directions."

"Well, good. And that's also why I'm here."

"Oh?" Derrick asked. He looked down and saw one of the sign-up sheets in Will's hand.

"Um, yeah. I just wanted to prepare you for the people who will…mess with this list." He handed it to Derrick and he read the names aloud.

"Oliver Clothesoff, Harry Peenus, Maya Buttreeks. Oh look! Rusty Dick."

"Yeah… Better get used to that." A second passed. "OK! Have a nice day, coach!"

Will walked off. Derrick crushed the list in his hand and headed for the other bulletin board. He needed to replace the list as soon as possible.

.

He couldn't stand the uniform. Garish red and boring white were stupid colors to him and he couldn't fathom why these colors were even used. They clashed with everything and he hated handling them when cheerleading practice was over.

But since Dylan was the only male cheerleader, he often had the locker room to himself before _AND_ after practice. And he always made it a spectacle!

After practice that day, he turned on four showers, two across from each other. And then, like Joan Crawford, he stepped in between them and raised his arms. The water sprayed all over his perfect little body and he even mouthed, 'gentlemen, don't fuck with me!'

At least twenty minutes later, he was finally done with the shower. But it would be at least another twenty minutes while he blow dryed and spritzed and cologned and folded and brushed and admired and perfected his 'bubble butt' pose and whatever else he wanted. Besides, he knew he was 'all that and a bag of chips' and didn't care who noticed.

Or teased. As he walked, fully dressed finally, down the halls of the nearly empty school, he ignored some of the jocks who would say 'swish, swish, swish' with his footsteps. Dylan just held his head up high and scratched the back of his shoulder with a one-finger salute.

Rounding a corner towards the student parking lot, he passed by a bulletin board that once in a while had something interesting. But not that day – a notice to join volleyball, something called 'New Directions', a chess club, and jazz band. In reality, Dylan hardly read it. He just wanted to get the hell out of school and try out a new recipe for fennel reduction soup.

But as he passed the corner near the computer lab, Dylan heard something completely unexpected – singing.

And it was stunning!

.

 **Skies are crying, I am watching**

 **Catching teardrops in my hands**

 **Only silence, as it's ending**

 **Like we never had a chance**

 **Do you have to make me feel like**

 **There's nothing left of me?**

.

Dylan crept closer, making sure his fantastic bubble butt could be seen by passing admirers, and watched none other than Amelia Ramirez singing her heart out! His mouth opened involuntarily and he heard the pain, the horrible angst in her voice as she sang and sang.

 **You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

He could hear the crying in her voice. He didn't even care about anything else but this voice, this gorgeous classmate singing to someone, anyone who would listen. But as it so happened, she was alone. Well, he would just have to fix that. He suddenly joined in. Amelia whirled around but Dylan slowly approached her singing the rest of the lyrics! She wiped her eye and stared up at him in wonder. He finally had to wave to get her to join in and she did.

 **As the smoke clears, I awaken**

 **And untangle you from me**

 **Would it make you, feel better**

 **To watch me while I bleed?**

 **All my windows still are broken**

 **But I'm standing on my feet**

 **You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

Their voices blended perfectly and they just fit. No one else was around and they were protected there in the ugly, dusty computer lab from a cruel, bullying world. And _STILL_ , the singing went on!

 **As the smoke clears, I awaken**

 **And untangle you from me**

 **Would it make you, feel better**

 **To watch me while I bleed?**

 **All my windows still are broken**

 **But I'm standing on my feet**

 **You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

 **Go run, run, run**

 **I'm gonna stay right here,**

 **Watch you disappear**

 **Yeah-oh, go run, run, run**

 **Yeah, it's a long way down**

 **But I am closer to the clouds up here**

 **You can take everything I have**

 **You can break everything I am**

 **Like I'm made of glass**

 **Like I'm made of paper, oh-oh**

 **Go on and try to tear me down**

 **I will be rising from the ground**

 **Like a skyscraper, like a skyscraper**

And when the song ended, Dylan smiled at her and she stood up. Nearly eye level with each other, she finally smiled back.

"You were amazing!" They said at the same time. They just giggled and kept trying to praise one another.

"Well, I think I'm going to use that song…" Amelia shyly began, "to audition for New Directions."

"New Directions?" Dylan asked, thinking for a second, "It's familiar. What is it?"

"It _WAS_ a glee club here at McKinley back in the day."

"Really?" Dylan seemed very interested.

"Y-yeah. It was. And my…I mean, Coach Ramirez wants to bring it back."

" _COACH_ Ramirez?! Oh my sweet Lord in Heaven. What would happen in there?" She prayed to a god she wasn't sure existed that Dylan wouldn't make the connection of her and her dad having the same last name. But he was so wrapped up in his little world that he didn't even _LOOK_ like he gave it a second thought. "I mean, really? We smash each other like those brutes on the football field, or would we do something glamorous like anything by Miss Bonnie Raitt?"

"Bonnie Raitt? You like Bonnie Raitt?"

"Of course. She's one of the best you know. I mean, she's no Adele or anything but she has her own… je ne sais quai!"

"I had no idea, Dylan!"

"Yeah! And I…well, when does this club meet?"

Amelia's smile dropped a little. "I don't know. Sign-up sheets are all over the place and I don't know if I _HAVE_ to join-"

"Come on." He grabbed her hand and began dragging her out of the computer lab. "Come on!"

"Where are we going?"

" _WE_ are going to sign up for, what did you call it? New Directions?"

"Yeah."

"Come on."

He continued holding her hand, leading the way to the nearest board. Of course, he saw all the fake names from allegedly funny students and ignored them.

"So tasteless. I mean, really? How funny is Amanda Huginkiss?"

"I don't know." Amelia said, "It's clever."

"In this school? There is no such thing as clever. Just cruel. And I need a place to go where I don't feel like a pariah."

She looked over at him in wonder. She watched him proudly sign his name to the sheet and then quickly handed her the pen.

"Come on! I gotta get home soon and I won't let you leave until you sign up."

She let her head roll around for a few seconds and then ungratefully took the pen. She hadn't signed her name so fast in her life.

"There!" He exclaimed. "Now, when we have our first session, I have to hear you sing _ALL_ of that song. I love Demi! Ciao!"

And with that, Dylan William turned and left. And Amelia Ramirez wondered just what the hell had happened?

.

Faster, faster, faster, faster, faster, faster!

Push, push, push, _PUSH, PUSH, PUSH!_

She finally reached the finish line. And when she checked the clock in her pocket, she immediately groaned. Panting like a madwoman, Beth hatefully glared at the clock and realized she was done for the day. When you've tried to perfect the 100 meter dash in less than eleven seconds, you realize that after seven tries, you have to wait.

So, instead, she focused on something else – like leaving. Exhausted, she grabbed her gear and left the football stadium. Every single day after school was like this for her and she knew she would improve by the conference tournament. She even had dreams of running in Ohio Stadium for the state tournament. Half-smile on her face, she headed back towards the school.

After a quick shower, she dressed and left the gym. She had an inordinate amount of homework that evening and she didn't want to waste a minute. Committed and driven, she knew what she wanted in her high school career. And she was bound and determined to get it.

As she approached the student parking lot, she could see Dylan William and Amelia Ramirez signing something on a bulletin board. She didn't pay it very much attention, though. Short pony tail swinging on her neck, she saw them separate and Amelia was headed towards the parking lot. And a few minutes later, Beth was out that very same door, only to see one of the jocks messing with her. Beth took action!

"Hey! Deliverance!"

Amelia and it looked like Jack Somebody both looked up at her. Jack immediately took notice and walked over towards her a little, just as Beth arrived.

"Well, hello there!"

"Save it, Simeon." Beth snapped. After a quick glance at Amelia, she looked back at him. "Now listen, _BOY_. Go home."

"Not so fast, baby!" Jack said, shamelessly looking up and down at Beth's body. "Maybe you and I should go to my car and…talk." His oily smile contrasted her eye roll.

"Not in the mood to get the clap, Jack. Now, leave her alone."

Amelia stood by, watching with stunned fascination. Meanwhile, Jack would not be deterred.

"Oh, come on Beth! I see you running those long, sexy legs of yours and I just want-"

He didn't get to finish his sentence. A quick shoulder bump and she passed right by him. Jack laughed.

"You OK?" Beth asked Amelia. The bullied girl just open-mouthed nodded.

"Ohhhhh, you got some fire in you, Beth." Jack said. "I like that. I like that," he looked her up and down again, "a lot. We'll meet again, baby."

"When?" Beth began. "When you're chugging Mr. Shuester's balls behind the stadium?"

Amelia snorted and Jack glared.

"No, baby." Jack threateningly began, "And that was harsh. I'm only tryin' to-"

"Oh, fuck off."

Instead, she grabbed Amelia's arm and they walked through the parking lot. Accepting defeat, Jack screamed something at them about being lesbians and he walked off.

"You sure you're OK?" Beth asked.

"Y-yeah. I'm fine." And then, Amelia looked up at her. "You're Beth, right?"

"Yup. Beth Myers."

"Hi Beth."

"Hi Amelia."

"And…thank you. I mean, for…" she absently pointed behind her, "that."

"That's cool. He's a coward, anyway."

She laughed out loud but didn't say anything. Instead, they found themselves walking together through the nearly empty student parking lot. The stadium, and the reminder of her failure at speed trials, was off in the distance.

"Hey." Beth said.

"What?" Amelia answered, turning towards her car.

"What was that you were signing with Dylan William? Back in the school?"

"Oh, that. That was just a glee club."

"Glee club?"

"Yeah. They're bringing back New Directions, which was the glee club. Coach…well, someone's taking it over."

"Huh."

They reached Amelia's car first.

"Well, thanks Beth."

"You're welcome. See ya' tomorrow."

And with that, Amelia simply got in her car and drove off. Beth watched for just a second before she headed towards her own car. The stadium and the reminder of her failure was behind it, in the distance, and she hated it. She knew she could do better. She convinced herself she would. But those ugly, lingering doubts when you're a kid are so, so agonizing.

With slightly wobbly legs, Beth unlocked the car and then stopped. She looked at the stadium, the school, the car, back to the stadium, and then almost angrily slammed the car door shut. Pen removed from her backpack, she headed right back into McKinley High School.

"New Directions, huh?" She asked herself. Smile on her face, she entered the school and found the nearest bulletin board.

.

 **AN: So did you all like that? What did you think? If you have questions, let me know. Thank you for reading! Have a nice day!-ILOVESOMEGLEESX3**


	4. Mysterious Kids Party Of One Chapter 3

**Long AN: Hi! :)**

 **Thank you to the follows, favorites and reviews! Means a lot to me. :)**

 **Thank you ALL SO MUCH for submitting your characters! I had so much fun picking people. :)**

 **The submissions are now closed.**

 **Thank you all twelve submissions. But there might be more added later. Anyway I am still starting off with five people.**

 **And because I have new ideas all the time I decided to make up another OC of mine. He's at the end of this chapter.**

 **Let me know if you want to see more of him again. If you do, keep in my mind he'll play an important role later on.**

 **Thats all I'll say on him.**

 **Heres the New Directions Glee Cast in no particualar order:**

 **Amelia Hoss Ramirez (My OC)**

 **Tyler Michael Davidsen Jr.**

 **Steffany Lee**

 **Logan Hiroyuki Campbell**

 **Wiley Cadence Everett**

 **Kaleb Walsh**

 **Beth Myers**

 **Sereina "Ria" Vash**

 **Tara/Tate Collins**

 **Dylan william**

 **Briar Gabrielle Kensington**

 **Royston Kaius DiLorenzo St. Clare VI (Kai)**

 **THANK YOU ALL FOR THE SUBMISSIONS! :)**

 **Also I have been getting numerous questions about this story. I just want to say all questions will be answered later. :)**

 **I just want to get these characters introduced first.**

 **On to the story. Here we start with Logan** **Hiroyuki Campbell. Thank you Hell Devil 13 for submitting him. I hope you like this. :)**

 **This chapter deals with slight racism. You have been warned.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Again without further interruptions.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 3**

 **Mysterious Kids Party of One**

There's something very annoying when you leave history class sometimes. You often learn a part of your history that you either hate or get glares about. So, it was no wonder that he was the first one to leave class that day. After all, who wants it rubbed in your face that your ancestors lost World War II?

So, adjusting his sunglasses and checking for his cigars in his pocket, he all but ran out of the class and ducked behind the industrial arts complex. Making sure no one was around, he pulled out one of his long, brown cigars and inhaled deeply.

He knew he only had a few minutes, but he didn't care. He liked these cigars on that slightly cool morning. His heart kept in beat with how wide his smile was getting and he double-checked that he didn't lose anything on his mad dash outside.

Still, though, it was a relaxing moment. He closed his eyes, feeling the smoke enter his lungs and he held it for a long satisfying few seconds before blowing it out. Never mind how got his tobacco, since selling to minors was illegal in Lima, Ohio. He always figured out a way.

He glanced at his history book and wound up glaring at it, shoving it deeper into the bowels of backpack. But it got stuck on something and he angrily punished it by cramming it further and further down. He was irritable, but the cigar was helping.

And when that was done, he looked up. The cigar fell from his mouth.

It was yellow and hovered above, inching its way closer and closer to him.

And he was facing a minor freakout!

Above was a 'happy birthday' balloon, loosened by someone and floating towards the school. No cigar in the world could calm him but he kept his eye on it, like prey hiding from a predator. The balloon had no destination in mind as it bounced along its erratic trajectory. But one thing was certain.

The balloon was getting closer – and he hated it!

With shaky hands, he tried to light another cigar while watching the offending balloon. Unfocused, he burned his finger and nearly dropped the tobacco. When he reached for it, he tripped on his bookbag and fell over. Suddenly, everything was crumbling around him and he couldn't stop it!

That's when the balloon was no longer in sight!

Wildly, he looked around and couldn't see it. Heartrate flying, he somehow lit his cigar and peeked around the corner. He had to keep tabs on this phobia-laden fear and he couldn't win!

And of course when he put his cigar back to his lips, that's when he heard a voice behind him.

"Logan!"

The offending boy closed his eyes and took one last drag on his smoke. Then he quickly blew it out, threw the cigar in another direction, and turned around.

"Yes, Mr. Ramirez?"

"Smoking?"

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were."

"What?"

"I said, yes you were."

"What?"

Derrick narrowed his eyes. "Don't toy with me, kid. Detention. Today. After school."

"I can't."

"And why not?"

"Because…" Logan began, but stopped. He glanced around at his bookbag in hopes of finding an answer to the question. In the end, his smartass self won out. "I have to go buy used schoolgirl panties from a vending machine!"

He laughed. Coach Ramirez didn't.

"Detention. After school. Don't be late."

Logan stomped on the ground with a teenage-like tantrum. And Ramirez didn't care.

"Listen, Hiroyuki Campbell! Don't cause anymore trouble."

That phrase, that one simple acknowledgement, made the boy pause. "You…You know my name?"

"Of course."

"No one else seems to." Logan defensively said, putting his hands in his pocket.

"Ohhhhh trust me kid. I know what it's like to be a minority in lilly-white Lima, Ohio. Oh yes, by God, I _DO_ know something about that!" Logan said nothing. "But still, take out all the tobacco in your pockets and report for detention after school."

Logan merely smiled. "I don't have any tobacco on me… _COACH_."

"Uh huh."

"Why would I lie?"

"Just show up, kid. Or I'll tell your parents, your Japanese American parents that you're getting a B in…English?"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Blackmail, huh?"

Derrick merely smiled. Logan glared. The yellow balloon was never seen again.

.

Some were tapping pencils on their notebooks. Others were staring off into space. There may have been someone trying to sneak a cell phone under his desk. And over them all, Coach Derrick Ramirez watched them like a drill sergeant. Including Logan.

The boy suddenly raised his hand. Derrick ignored him. So, like an impatient second grader, he wiggled it a little and grunted. Others looked at him with annoyance and Logan simply didn't care. Finally, with a heavy sigh, Derrick put a bookmark in his book and set it down. Wearily, he rubbed his eyes and stared at the hand bobbing up and down in the air.

"What, Logan?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"So?"

"So?! Well, I can't piss right here can I?" A few giggled and Logan tried to fight off a smile.

Derrick looked like he had a headache. "Fine. Go. Don't take too long."

Logan finally outright smiled and bolted out the room. Cruising down the hall, he bypassed a dumb trophy case, a stupid poster for the Cheerios, something about 'New Directions', and other high school-related events that were supposed to be important. He was lost in a dream world of sorts as he was suddenly free to roam the hall. As he walked, Logan checked his pockets and considered smoking a cigar. After negating that, he let his hand lazily stroke the wall as he used it like a fulcrum to wheel into the bathroom.

He had no idea he was being followed.

Logan proceeded with his biological needs and went to wash his hands. As he stood there at the sink, he stared at a face that he was convinced was cute. And he was. His Japanese American heritage gave him that delicate but strong face that somehow looked better under the fluorescent lights of the bathroom. He turned on the faucet and automatically began to hum.

At first, it was just a series of tentative rumblings that didn't hold any measure of pitch or notation. But over a few seconds, a strong, tenor sound escaped his mouth as he sang…

 **"This…school…sucks."**

He kept his voice monotone, but then elevated the first and last words.

 _ **"THIS…school…SUCKS."**_

 _ **L**_ ogan varied it once again, letting a near aria escape his mouth! He even wobbled a little to the words as he sang to himself. The smooth flow and arc to his singing, and the sheer _CONTROL_ was astonishing to hear!

"Good pitch."

" _Ahhhhhhh_!" Logan screamed, whirling around. When he saw who it was, he was instantly angry. "Why did you follow me, Mr. Ramirez?"

"Well," Derrick began, strolling inside the restroom, "at first to make sure you didn't sneak out."

"I'm not!" Logan retorted. "I'm a good boy now!"

"No, you're not."

The angry boy narrowed his eyes and started to walk around him.

"Hold up."

Logan came to a stop. "What?"

"I'll make you a deal."

"Um, excuse me? I thought teachers were supposed to set examples and shi-…stuff."

"We are. That's why I'm gonna make you a deal."

Logan was curious. "OK. What?" He put his hands on his hips.

"I'm starting a new club here at McKinley. It's called New Directions."

"So?"

"It's a glee club."

"So?"

"And after what I just heard, you'd be a great addition-"

"So?"

"Stop it, Campbell! Hear me out."

The boy angrily sighed and stared up at him. "What?"

"I won't tell your parents about your smoking, which you have to stop by the way," Logan rolled his eyes, " _IF_ you join New Directions."

Logan fiercely glared at the coach. "This isn't a deal. It's more blackmail."

"Well…" Derrick searched for the right phrase. Finally, one came to him. "A little from column A, a little from column B. Whatever. _IF_ you agree to this, no more detention _AFTER_ today….unless…"

"Unless…?"

"I or someone else catches you smoking again."

Logan turned around, letting his hands rise and fall in the air in frustration. "You've got to be kidding me."

"What's so unreasonable about this?" Derrick took a step closer. "Logan, you hold your pitch so well and you're really good. I think you would benefit by being around people who can sing and dance as well. Think of it as…"

"A glee club."

"More than that."

"A community."

Derrick's eyes brightened. "Yes!"

"I already have a community."

"Of what? Smokers?"

"No!" Logan said, walking up to him. "I'm happy and I really don't want to be more of a loser here than I already am!"

"You're not a loser, Logan."

"Oh, Mr. Ramirez! Please, please don't ask this of me."

Derrick narrowed his eyes and took a step closer. "Why not? What are you so scared of?"

"I'm not scared!"

"OK. You're not scared. Then, what's the problem? You won't get disciplined by your parents and you'll be with people who can sing almost as good as you."

After a short pause, Logan lifted his head. "Almost…?"

"Uh huh."

The angry boy retreated to the sink and stared at it. Derrick could see the wheels turning in his head and impatiently waited. He could see the conflict in the kid's eyes and it burned a fire in both of them.

Without looking up, Logan said, "Fine."

"Great! Auditions are next week."

"Auditions?!"

" _YES_ , auditions. Not everyone gets in. You have to audition."

"But you said I was the best singer you could have!"

Derrick evilly smiled and backed up towards the door. "Did I?" When Logan said nothing, the coach said, "Get back to detention. And stop smoking."

The coach left and the kid soon followed. After that, Logan Hiroyuki Campbell would never have detention again.

Probably.

.

The next day, Derrick finally had everything he needed – seven posters, a bundle of scotch tape, a box of tacks, and determination. Across his arm, the announcements read 'McKinley High School's New Directions. Sign up sheets here and auditions soon!" Wide smile on his face, he had just carefully placed one on a bulletin board. He took a step back and admired what he did. He knew this was the right thing to do and Derrick was eager to get started.

He turned and headed down towards the other hallway. And that's when he heard it.

 _Riiiiiip!_

Whirling around, Derrick turned and saw a young boy, no older than sixteen, pulling down his poster along with a few others here and there.

"Hey!" Derrick yelled.

The kid didn't slow down. Instead, he obnoxiously swiped his hand along his buttcrack and finished it with a one-finger salute.

"Hey!" He repeated. Derrick finally had to trot to catch up. And when he did, the young Mexican American boy wouldn't look at him. "What do you think you're doing?"

The boy didn't answer. Instead, he took off at high speed! As he ran, he jumped and slapped the clock on the wall, banged a few locks on lockers, and ripped something else down. Then, he was out the door like a shot.

Derrick came to a stop, panting a little. And when the fit youngster was completely out of his grasp, a shocking thought came to him.

He remembered doing all of that when he was this kid's age.

.

 **AN: What do you all think? Do you like mystery kid? Let me know if you want him around more. Or to see more of him. Over all did you like it?**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	5. Its Almost Time! Chapter 4

**AN: HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Thank you sooooooo much for your patience! I'm stretched between stories but I didn't forget all of you! LOL!**

 **I apologize this chapter took so long to update.**

 **OK, so here we have two more characters introduced - Steffany Lee and Kaleb Walsh. Thank you to jonquils and xxbookwormmockingjayxx for submitting your characters.:)**

 **And we also are finally closer to auditions!**

 **The song here is 'Waterfalls' by TLC. Don't own it but I wish I did. Lol!**

 **Waterfalls is my jam!- Bonus points if you know where that reference comes from. ;)**

 **So ENJOY! And please leave kind reviews! Thank You! :)**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3x3**

 **Chapter 4**

 **It's Almost Time!**

"Mortal Kombat!"

Everyone in the hall turned around and could see a fight had broken out. The familiar 'fight, fight, fight!' chant broke out and a semi-circle formed around them. In the center was a jock who didn't have anything better to do than to tease Steffany Lee.

It actually wasn't much of a fight.

"C'mon!" Somebody shouted. "Mortal Kombat!"

That's when Steffany's fist connected with the side of the jock. And when he stumbled to his right side, she smashed his lower back with her fist. She could've sworn she heard some kind of 'pop!' sound but she wasn't sure.

"Damn!" the boy said, panting. "Are you sure you're a girl?"

"Yeah," Steffany calmly said, "Are you sure you're a boy?"

That got a round of laughs and the proud Korean American girl strutted away. She even wiped her hands, glad to be rid of that disgusting boy smell off her body. So, she simply grabbed her books and walked back down the hall. Others stared at her in wonder. Of course, she had to wink at a few cute girls on the way.

But still, the moment wore on her. When she was more alone, she ducked into an empty classroom and took several deep breaths in a row. Some of her dyed blonde hair fell in her eyes and she angrily pushed it behind her ear. She would be damned if she'd let herself cry at McKinley High School. Several long moments passed and she gradually began to calm down.

Looking about her, she appeared to be in a history classroom. There were all kinds of posters detailing specific events in world history. Her expression soured when she didn't see anything about how the proud Korean army drove out the conquering French army in 1864. Or anything about the Korean Civil War in the 1950s.

Stef's phone vibrated. Her damn calendar alerted her that she was going to be late for tennis practice. After a quick roll of her solid brown eyes, she pulled herself together and left the room.

However, she merely strolled down the hall. She could see other students here and there – some nerds, Amelia Ramirez, Logan Campbell, and other faces that she didn't care to recognize. She saw a cheerleader looking at her cell phone and didn't take her eyes off her for a little while. And after that, she rounded this hall and the next, towards the locker room. When she got there, she placed her head on it, feeling the cool, soothing metal calm her a little.

"I hate this place…" she muttered. After a deep breath, she opened the door and changed for practice. As it turned out, tennis practice was hell.

"What's wrong with you, Lee?!"

"You're down 40-Love! What the hell?!"

"You can't bunny that drive like that!"

On and on the coach went, berating her for this action or that mistake. Finally, she turned to the tennis coach and fired back.

"Coach? Can I be excused from practice?"

"No! Why?!"

"Because…" she thought for a second before smiling, "I have my period."

"Every girl has tried that excuse, Lee. No!"

"Why not? Want me to bleed all over the court?!"

That got a round of laughs from the others on the team. But the coach wasn't pleased at all.

"Oh God, just go. Go! And don't mess up again like you are!"

As she left, she threw her head towards her shoulder. "Fuck you very much coach!"

 _"WHAT?!"_

"I said, thank you very much, coach!"

Steffany partially smiled as she walked back to the locker room.

Twenty minutes later, she was showered and out the door. Of course, it normally only took her about ten minutes to do this, but not that day. Instead, as she was putting on her street clothes, she zoned out. Her knuckles hurt from the punch earlier that day and she wasn't feeling tennis was as important to her anymore. A quick check of her cell phone practically yelled at her that she didn't miss any calls and texts. Her parents wouldn't be home from work yet and she was lonelier than ever.

Still seated on the bench, she held the damp towel in her hand, staring at the floor. Steffany traced the patterns of the tile in her mind and thought of absolutely nothing. Moments of solitude and possibly despair threatened to send a tear down her face but she'd be damned if she'd cry from self-pity at school. Instead, she almost angrily gathered her things, threw the towel in the laundry bin, and all but ran out of the locker room.

Steffany headed towards the student parking lot. There was basically no one left in the halls. A few janitors and some devoted teachers were still there making their measly paychecks. Steffany swatted some of her blonde hair back and didn't really need to. She walked by the computer labs, the chemistry labs, the tiny gymnasium, and as she went, no one called or texted.

Suddenly, Steffany heard singing. At first, it was garbled and there was laughter in the mix. But as she got closer to the choir room, she slowed and peered in the window of the door…

 **Little precious has a natural obsession for temptation,**

 **But he just can't see.**

 **She give him loving that his body can't handle,**

 **But all he can say is, "Baby, it's good to me."**

 **One day he goes and takes a glimpse in the mirror,**

 **But he doesn't recognize his own face.**

 **His health is fading and he doesn't know why.**

 **Three letters took him to his final resting place.**

 **Y'all don't hear me.**

Dylan William, Beth Myers, and Amelia Ramirez were all singing 'Waterfalls' by TLC. To Steffany, it seemed an unusual mix of students and an odd time to be singing, but it spoke to her. She could feel the isolation and pain in their hearts as they sang. They were even dancing on top of chairs, like they were in the ocean or something. Dylan's arms swung in a beautiful arc and Beth even looked more graceful than normal. Amelia seemed to have a smile on her face as they sang and danced. It was all reminiscent of the incredible music video and something rather odd started happening…

Steffany smiled.

The lyrics went on and the other three had no idea they were being observed. Steffany even wiggled her hips a little as she remembered how gorgeous the girls in TLC truly are. And yet, those lyrics. Those damn lyrics! They captivated and even soothed her to the point that she didn't care if she was caught staring or not.

They abruptly stopped singing and Steffany left. As she walked to the student parking lot, she had no idea what was going on in there. But when she unlocked the door to her car, she knew she'd like to find out.

Someday.

.

"Get up! Get the fuck up Walsh!"

Kaleb laboriously pulled his body from the grass and banged his hands on his helmet. As he ran back to the huddle, he knew his jersey number 24 wouldn't be called for the next play in practice.

"Squat right, blueberry, 52, 52-" And then, the quarterback looked at him. " _NOT_ 24, asshole!"

Kaleb sighed and trotted to his wide receiver position. The team was fed up with him and he wasn't pulling his weight. So, when the play began in practice that day, all he wanted to do was just run down the field, beyond the endzone, and out of the stadium. He could see himself blowing past all the self-important jocks, the cheerleaders who think they're hot, the coaches who yell for no good reason, and the homework that was waiting for him at home.

The whistle blew and Kaleb returned to the huddle. But the coach was snarling at him already!

"Walsh! Just get the fuck on defense! _NOW!_ You can't catch worth shit! You can't block worth shit! Just get the fuck in the backfield!"

So, Kaleb trotted to the other side of the line, completely unaware that he was growing more and more angry. And disappointed. But when the plays were called, he found he could tackle his man more easily. In other words, he was having more success. In fact, when the wide receiver caught a pass, Kaleb manhandled him so viciously that the boy struggled to get up. He watched, fascinated and only a little bit guilty. The boy had some socks that were yellow and Kaleb watched them, wondering if he could use the same color that following weekend at Scandals.

Not soon enough, practice was over. Kaleb took his time and carefully avoided as many others as he could. Instead, he found himself washing his face AGAIN in the mirror. He tired of the people who thought he was Hispanic or African American or even Arab American. I mean, how hard of a stretch was it that his dad was Hawaiian and his mom was white?

He half-smiled as he washed his chiseled face. His café au lait skin shined in the artificial light and his lithe frame was strong and solid. A white towel was wrapped around his waist and most of his teammates had already left. And that's when he remembered, with a heavy sigh, who he'd be meeting in just a few minutes. Kaleb wondered who he'd be fantasizing about during… _THAT._

Later, Kaleb's hands were handling some perky breasts of a pretty blonde cheerleader. His lips shifted on hers as she hummed her approval. Kaleb's hands moved down to her thin, supple hips and she jolted at his touch. He drove harder with his lips and she turned a little, letting him take control.

And the entire time, all Kaleb could think about, while his hands and lips were basically attacking this cheerleader, was how soft Dylan William must feel…

After that allegedly hot and heavy makeout session, Kaleb drove home. His white teeth flashed at several cute girls at a stoplight, a cover that was both perfect and necessary. The girls smiled back and off he went. When he got home, his mom and dad were already home from work. Niceties were exchanged and Kaleb went to his room.

He opened Instagram on his laptop. A short chat session began with one of the other jocks on the team. More and more social brownie points were placed and even one-upped as they compared notes on how many times breasts were fondled or how wet a girl was. And as he chatted and chatted, he opened another window on his PC and looked at what Milla Jovovich was wearing.

After that, it was time for dinner and homework. Kaleb was a little sore from practice that day and his lips were a little swollen from that cheerleader. Other than that, he kept his grades up and studied for a difficult chemistry midterm.

Life was rather boring for Kaleb these days. School life has its little challenges and when you're a hot jock, even you would be listless about certain things in your life. But every single time Kaleb's mood threatened to sour, all he had to do was see what Milla or Chrissy Turlington were wearing and he was just fine.

The next day, Kaleb shoulder-bumped at least three geeks. Logan Campbell and some little Hispanic punk just happened to get in the way and he could've cared less about Beth Myers. He was the king of the castle at McKinley High School and he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was handsome. He was popular. He was academically smart.

And he was one of the most loneliest kids in the entire school.

One day, Kaleb passed a bulletin board and just started signing his name to things. It always helps to build your reputation with your popularity and at that point in his life, Kaleb knew who he was. He just couldn't go public with it. Who can?

It wasn't until he was in typing class and Coach Derrick Ramirez approached him that he dreaded what he signed up for.

"You?" Derrick bewilderedly asked. "You want to sign up for New Directions?"

"I suppose." Kaleb replied with a sigh. "Why? What is it?"

It was now Ramirez' turn to sigh. "Maybe you shouldn't bother."

"No, coach! What is it?"

"I gotta get class started, Walsh. Don't waste my time."

"Please coach! What's going on?"

Ramirez took a minute to look at the kid. His eager expression suggested he was interested but may not make the cut. So, Derrick gave him a break.

"Fine. It's a glee club."

"A glee club?"

"Yeah."

"So…you're running it?"

"Yeah."

"Why?"

"Why not?"

Kaleb thought for a second. "Soooo…. You, what? Get up and sing and dance for a bit on stage?"

"Yeah, something like that."

"And you can…sing? Like, in front of people?"

"Yeah."

Scandals, Scandals, Scandals, Scandals, Scandals…

Suddenly, Kaleb smiled. "OK! I'll do it!"

.

When the school day ended, Derrick proudly strutted to the bulletin boards in school. He was absolutely astonished to see five _REAL_ names on the list for New Directions. Dylan William, Beth Myers, Logan Campbell, Amelia Ramirez, and now Kaleb Walsh. Of course, there were all the dumb fake names people wrote and there was even one that looked like an Asian language or something. Regardless, he was encouraged as he hung up a new poster on the boards…

 _ **"New Directions Auditions! Next Friday! Have audition songs ready! See you there!"**_

When Derrick was finished hanging up the signs, he checked to see if that annoying Hispanic boy was going to rip any of them down. But when he didn't see him, he left, a broad smile on his face. He was convinced this was the right thing to do for this school. And, if he were completely honest, for him and his family.

And as he drove home, he began to wonder just what everybody would sing next week. He'd never been so excited in his life! And this was just a dumb glee club…right?

.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading! I'll TRY NOT TO take forever to update. Thank you all fpr your patience with me.**

 **What do you think of the characters? :)**

 **Who is this mysterious kid? Lol**

 **Overall did you all like it? Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	6. Auditions! Chapter 5

**Long AN: Hello Everyone! I am SO sorry for the wait on this story. I have been very busy and wanted to take a break as I always do to focus on other stories. From now on I will update my profile every time incase anything happens to explain why I haven't updated in a while. This is for those of you who don't have a account but want to be updated on my stories, so check on my profile for updates but for the most part I'll update here to.**

 **And just to be clear- I WILL NEVER NOT FINISH WHAT I START. It may take a while but I ALWAYS try to finish what I start. I will never abandon ANY story. I won't do that to you guys. I might dissappear for a while sometimes but sometimes life gets in the way and I try but I can't control it. I do this for fun and I want you guys to enjoy my stories and forget ALL your problems in the process. This is why I write so that others can forget about about there struggles in the world and have a fun place to go for a while. I hope my writing and stories help you like other fanfics have helped me.**

 **Thank you ALL for your support! :)**

 **Thank you to the followers, reviewers and favorites. Thank you to everyone that submitted a character for this story.**

 **And a VERY SPECIAL THANK YOU TO MysticalMosaic for helping me when I was struggling with what to do for this chapter. Thank you! :)**

 **I so appreciate it! X3**

 **And FINALLY thank you all for letting me get this off my chest. :)**

 **On to the story- here we are with the auditions for the first six members of The New Directions!**

 **I had SO much fun with this! :)**

 **I don't want to give SO much away but we do FINALLY learn a little more about my mysterious OC. ;)**

 **Little bonds of friendship form among the new glee club members and some rivalry too. Lol!**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Please review. Please be kind. If you have any questions let me know. I'll try my best to answer them.**

 **The song list and who sang will be at the end notes. Auditions songs will be in Bold Italics. I used little snippets of most of the songs here so this chapter wouldn't be a hundred and one pages long. Lol**

 **Although its still pretty long though. Lol!**

 **With all that said...**

 **Lets the auditions begin! :D**

 **Chapter 5**

 **Auditions!**

Allman Brothers, Foreigner, Linkin Park, INXS, Kansas, Jefferson Airplane. Pussycat Dolls, Rammstein, Styx, Whitesnake.

One by one, students in the auditorium were looking up musical groups with six people in their group.

Six. Just six. Out of the entire population of the mammoth school, only six people expressed a least an interest in joining this experiment called New Directions. Nobody was talking. Everybody just sat there, staring off into space and seeing if this group was really going to form. Amelia and Dylan occasionally looked at each other, tight little smiles on their faces. Logan wanted a cigar and tried to forget his balloon-filled nightmare from the previous night. Beth was wiping something off her McKinley sweat pants and Steffany was just staring at her. Only Kaleb seemed excited for the club to begin – his leg bounced up and down and his head flipped between the clock and the door.

A minute later, everyone was following Kaleb's lead. Cell phones were checked, texts were briefly answered, and the end of the day school bell sounded off over ten minutes ago.

Amelia worried that people might make the connection with her dad's last name and hers. The last thing she wanted was for people to think any kind of favoritism was going on here. She nervously twirled his hands in her lap.

Impatient sighs could be heard. Songsheets were squeezed tighter in teenage hands and the newly formed glee band tested their instruments. They'd been prepped on all of the audition songs and they too were wondering what was going on.

Kaleb glanced at Beth and politely smiled. She smiled back and he turned away. Dylan flipped his hair over his head and Amelia gently smacked him. He feigned offense and smiled.

Finally, Coach Ramirez came in the door.

"Sorry, guys!" he announced, walking in amongst of relieved sighs. "I had to make some adjustments with the coaching staff so I could be here and they… Well, they didn't understand why I wanted to be here but…too bad!"

His pathetic attempt at a joke went absolutely nowhere. Six pairs of eyes just stared at him and Ramirez cleared his throat.

"So!" Ramirez began, taking center stage. "Welcome!" Silence. "You all are auditioning for New Directions!" Again, silence. "I think you'll all enjoy this experience and I hope we can even get to the point where we compete!" Crickets were sounding off. Ramirez' smile faded.

"OK!" He clapped his hands. "Why don't we just get started with the auditions, OK?" No response. "Who would like to go first?"

Surprisingly, no one raised their hand. Ramirez truly looked surprised and tried to fire them up, coach-style.

"C'mon! Get into it, guys! Get up here and do it! I know you all can!"

 _OH MOTHER OF GOD, DAD… PLEASE STOP, STOP, STOP, STOP,_ Amelia thought.

Again, no one said a thing or even moved. They glanced at one another but didn't do anything about it. That's when Steffany glimpsed Beth sitting there, noticing her long legs and beautiful hair. Abruptly, Steffany raised her hand.

"I'll go!" she announced.

"Great! Take it away!" Ramirez said, and he stepped to the side.

The cute Korean American girl plopped down the risers and strutted to center stage. She cued the band and the song began…

 **You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body**

 **I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party**

 **I'd run away**

 **I'd run away with you**

Gradually, students recognized the song and grooved in their seats. Kaleb had a small smile on his face and Dylan even raised his hands above his head. But Steffany was staring at Beth and Amelia throughout the song and they just didn't care. Steffany owned the stage and the song went on…

 **This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling**

 **Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping**

 **Let's run away**

 **I'll run away with you**

 **Cause you make me feel like**

 **I could be driving you all night**

 **And I found your lips in the street lights**

 **I wanna be there with you**

 **Oh baby, take me to the feeling**

 **I'll be your sinner, in secret**

 **When the lights go out**

 **Run away with me**

 **Run away with me**

 **Oh baby, every single minute**

 **I'll be your hero, I'm willing**

 **When the lights go out**

 **Run away with me**

 **Run away with me**

The song went on and on. Every single pair of eyes were glued and Steffany was suddenly having the time of her life! She completely forgot about tennis practice, which she blew off, and her loneliness. Steffany Lee had finally found what she was looking for and it didn't even involve a girl!

And when the song ended, she was greeted with an enthusiastic round of applause! Wide smile on her face, Steffany smiled back at them. That's when she discovered Mr. Ramirez was by her side.

"Wow, Steffany!" he said. "I didn't know you had it in you!" She looked at him curiously, but he continued. "I think she's in, don't you all?!"

"Yeah!" Everybody yelled.

"Girl, you got some pipes!" Dylan said.

"Thank you."

"Wow!" Kaleb said.

"Thank you."

"OK, Steffany." Ramirez began. "You are the first member of New Directions!"

She smiled and even bounced on her heels a little. "Take your seat, Steff."

"It's Steffany."

He relented. "Of course. Take your seat, Steffany."

Cockily, she strolled back towards her chair, winking at Beth and Amelia on the way. When she sat down, the energy in the auditorium completely changed. Energized by that stunning performance, hands erupted in the air to go next.

"Whoa!" Ramirez said. " _THAT_ sure got you all pumped! OK, lemme see…. Who should go next?"

Like impatient third graders, hands wiggled and little 'oh, oh, oh!'s escaped their teenage mouths. Ramirez was now in complete control of the group and couldn't help but relish in it. He looked around the room and finally picked the next person to audition.

"Hiroyuki Campbell! You're up!"

Logan enthusiastically leaped from his chair and practically ran to center stage. Of course, on the way, he had to glare just a little at Steffany. He wasn't about to be upstaged by a fellow Asian. But it was all lighthearted. They didn't even know each other very well! And even though the spotlight wasn't on him, he seemed to glow in his spot in front of everyone. His pale skin looked luminous and his smile was wonderfully infectious. Logan cued the band and he started singing…

 **You're just trying to read but I'm always standing in your light.**

 **You're just trying to sleep but I always wake you up to apologize.**

The slightly ballad-like beginning threw everybody off for a bit. Sure, they recognized the song, like most teenagers do, but nearly everyone was surprised by the song choice. Including Logan. The song spoke to him in a very personal way and he completely forgot about balloons and tobacco. And when the song steadily got faster and louder, everyone knew this song was perfect for Logan!

 **I'm sorry I don't laugh at the right times.**

 **I know how it seems when I always sing to myself in public.**

 **I babble on like a mad man.**

 **I know how it seems when I'm always staring off into nothing.**

 **I'm lost in my head again.**

 **I'm sorry I don't laugh at the right times.**

 **Is this what it feels like?**

 **I've got my heart strung up on clothing line through tenement windows in mid-July.**

 **I've got my heart strung up on clothing line through tenement windows.**

 **I'm sorry I don't laugh at the right times.**

 **Is this what it feels like with my wings clipped?**

 **I'm awkward and nervous.**

 **I'm awkward and nervous.**

The song's abrupt end left Logan breathless. Echoes of his voice resounded through the vast auditorium and everyone was speechless. Wide eyes greeted Logan and he instantly became nervous, just like the song's end. But that was only for a second.

Explosive applause instantly lifted his spirits and an enormous relieved smile filled Logan's face. He looked over at Ramirez and the smile on his face dropped.

Coach Ramirez had his head down, fingers stroking his own chin. He slowly walked up to him and Logan swallowed.

"Logan?" Ramirez gravely said.

"Y-yeah?"

No one spoke. No one breathed. The performance was absolutely amazing and there was no way Ramirez wouldn't let him join…would he?

Suddenly, the football coach raised his head with a huge open-mouthed smile. "You're in!"

Everyone cheered and Logan was just about to return to his seat when Ramirez gently grabbed his arm. He wriggled a little closer to Logan's head and whispered, "Oh, and quit smoking too."

Logan knowingly smiled at him and walked back to his seat, high-fiving a few students here and there.

"OK!" Ramirez said. "Who's-?"

There were those impatient hands again. Ramirez was smiling and he knew this was the right thing to do. He didn't even see _THIS_ much enthusiasm at football practice.

"Dylan! Come on down!" The cute boy leaped out of his seat and began walking forward. "You're the next contestant on the Price Is Right!" Dylan and Amelia rolled their eyes, but the cute boy walked up to center stage, nonetheless. Ramirez walked off to the side and Dylan confidently turned towards them.

"Hello, everyone! I'm Dylan Williams and I will be singing a song by a goddess."

Someone groaned but he didn't care. He knew he would nail this song. Dylan cued the band and his goddess-laden song began…

 **Some boys kiss me**

 **Some boys hug me**

 **I think they're ok**

 **If they don't give me proper credit**

 **I just walk away**

 _THIS_ performance had a dance routine! Dylan completely owned the stage as he twirled around in his Cheerio outfit and kept his pitch. His hands dramatically went in the air or hugged himself. Everyone stared at him, how he openly danced and had absolutely no fear of saying who he was. There was a curious look of awe in the student body and Dylan loved it!

 **They can beg and they can plead**

 **But they can't see the light (that's right)**

 **'Cause the boy with the cold hard cash**

 **Is always Mister Right**

 **'Cause we are living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **You know that we are living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

 **Some boys romance**

 **Some boys slow dance**

 **That's all right with me**

 **If they can't raise my interest then I**

 **Have to let them be**

 **Some boys try and some boys lie but**

 **I don't let them play (no way)**

 **Only boys who save their pennies**

 **Make my rainy day**

 **'Cause we're living in a material world**

 **And I am a material girl**

Every single person, including Ramirez, was smiling. How could they not? The bouncy lyrics and even more bouncy routine had everyone moving in their seats. And towards the end, Dylan began a very long bow. When the lyrics began repeating near the end, Amelia and even Kaleb mouthed the words with the incredible singer before them. And the cute, bubble-butted cheerleader was having the time of his life!

The song finally ended and everyone happily clapped. Of course, Dylan just had to do a polite bow – left leg crossed behind the right and he dipped his torso and head. Ramirez was still clapping when he joined him at center stage. Surprisingly, his arm went around Dylan.

"And just think," the coach began, "I remember when that song came out!"

The enthusiasm died down and Amelia put her head in her hand. He cleared his throat and raised his voice. "How about it everyone? Is he in?!"

 _"YEEEES!"_

Dylan smiled, placed his right hand on his hip, and strutted back to his seat. When he sat down, Amelia just beamed at him and the boy smiled back.

"This is fun!" Amelia whispered.

"I know!" he returned.

"OK!" Ramirez started, but he didn't wait for the third grader-like hands. "Beth? Your turn!"

He left and the tall, lanky runner gracefully dropped her long legs on the risers. Steffany took notice and Kaleb was instantly at attention. Beth didn't notice them and she stopped in front of them, turning around.

"H-hi everyone. I…" she cleared her throat. "I'm really nervous. I didn't… I don't do stuff like this very much…in front of people, I mean."

"You run track, don't you?" Kaleb suddenly asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Well, then. Do it. Perform."

She looked at him oddly and he just smiled back. Steffany looked between them and Amelia and Dylan snapped out of their reverie to watch this exchange. But Beth produced a gorgeous smile that radiated across the room.

"OK!" She said. She cued the band.

But just before the song began, Ramirez took a quick look at everyone. A little smile on his face, he watched everyone being supportive and enthusiastic. He was satisfied with the results and hoped Principal Shuester would be as well. As Ramirez looked at everyone, he saw Amelia smiling and laughing with Dylan and a few others. There was no way he wasn't happy about his decision now. It was a perfect idea to resurrect New Directions.

But Beth Myers was about to perform and he had to judge her performance. After all, she had to be good if they were going to win competitions. Ramirez was competitive, you know.

And if the football coach would've looked stage right, he would've seen a curious, Hispanic boy peeking through the door's windows, watching all of the performances.

 **It's been a long time since I came around**

 **Been a long time but I'm back in town**

 **And this time I'm not leaving without you**

Every single person in the audience recognized this song. What teenager doesn't? There was a slightly soulful sound to Beth's voice and it wavered just a little. But as the song went on, students could see the personal connection she had with it and the performance continued…

 **You taste like whiskey when you kiss me oh**

 **I'd give anything again to be your baby doll**

 **This time I'm not leaving without you**

 **You say sit back down where you belong**

 **In the corner of my bar with your high heels on**

 **Sit back down on the couch where we made love the first time**

 **And you said to me there's**

 **(Something), something, something about this place**

 **(Something), something about lonely nights**

 **And my lipstick on your face**

 **(Something), something, something about my cool Nebraska guy**

 **Yeah something about baby you and I**

Everyone was astonished at how passionate she could become! No one ever saw this side to her and Beth's eyes were painfully closed. Her voice stopped shaking and the song's beautiful arc flowed out of her. The ever-so-slightly country twang to it added a personal panache that was so, so right for Beth Myers. Dylan even wiped his right eye and Kaleb watched with pride.

The song came to its aching conclusion and everyone just stared. Beth shook a little and the coach slowly walked towards her. But the track star singer just stood there, staring at the floor.

"Beth?" Ramirez softly asked.

She snapped out of it and looked at him. "Yes, coach?"

"Are you OK?"

"Oh! Oh…yes. I'm good."

"Good. Because…" then he turned to the group. "I think she's in!"

 _"YEAAAAH!"_

Relieved, she sighed and smiled broadly. Applause drowned her and she wasn't used to all this attention. Who knew she could sing? Kaleb gave her a thumb's up and Dylan wouldn't stop clapping for a long time. Finally, she returned to her seat and plopped down, exhausted from exertion. She hadn't been _THIS_ tired, even after a mile run!

"OK!" Ramirez said, with a clap of his hands. "Who's next?"

Hands went up but the coach barely paused. "Walsh? I got you out of football practice for this. Knock 'em dead!"

"You got it, coach!"

Kaleb got up and walked forward. There were some murmurs in the group, astonished to see a football jock actually wanting to join their glee club. Regardless, Kaleb faced them and the band began…

But instead of awed smiles and supportive looks, Kaleb was greeted with confusion. The opening, ballad-like song wasn't familiar to them. But the singer was _NOT_ deterred. Instead, this spurned him on, like a performance at Scandals or tackling a running back. He _KNEW_ he could do this. He knew it.

 **If I, should stay**

 **I'll only be in your way**

 **So I'll go but I know**

 **I'll think of you every step of the way**

 **And I will always love you**

 **Bitter sweet, memories**

 **That is all I'm taking with me**

Now, awed smiles filled the audience and everyone was impressed that Kaleb Walsh of all people was performing such a difficult song! His pitch was perfect and his presence was commanding. Some eyes were being wiped and he completely owned them. And as the song went on, the interloper staring through the window even partially smiled. Ramirez was captivated and Kaleb's fellow students fell into his voice…

 **Please don't cry**

 **We both know I'm not what you-**

 **You need**

 **And I, will always love you**

 **I hope, life treats you kind**

 **And I hope you have all you dreamed of**

 **And I wish joy and happiness**

 **But above all this, I'm wishing you love**

 **And I will always love you**

 **And I will always love-**

Stunned. The group was absolutely stunned. No one spoke or moved. Kaleb panted and even had to wipe his brow. And when he looked up, he saw everyone's shocked expression!

"My God!"

"Whoa!"

"What the hell?!"

"Kaleb! That was amazing!"

More accolades were thrown at him and he just smiled and smiled. Ramirez too was clapping and he walked up to him.

"Do I have to say it?" Ramirez asked.

"W-what, coach?" Kaleb breathily asked. He noticed the yellow shirt Ramirez was wearing and he really liked that color.

"Do I?!"

Kaleb just stared at him. "What?"

Ramirez turned to everyone. "I'm…not sure he's in guys."

" _WHAT?!"_ they all yelled.

Then, the coach smiled. "Of course he's in!" His arm went around the suddenly relieved football player and he took his seat. Students stared at him, abruptly realizing there was more to this jock than they thought.

"OK! We only have one more audition to go!" Ramirez said.

Amelia gulped.

"Amelia? Get up here."

Secretly relieved he didn't call on her with her last name, she silently walked towards center stage and turned towards them. Everyone politely looked up at her. But she just stood there, staring off into space. The coach watched her momentarily before he started to look confused. She looked at nothing and didn't move. All too soon, everyone just stared at her, totally baffled by her inactivity.

Suddenly, she turned and nodded towards the band. Her long, black hair partially covered her face, but she timidly began singing…

 **Slow down you crazy child**

 **You're so ambitious for a juvenile**

 **But then if you're so smart then tell me,**

 **Why are you still so afraid?**

Students recognized the song. They knew the lyrics. But what they didn't know was why Amelia was holding back? Her voice was soft and feminine and they knew she could sing it if she only projected. Amelia didn't even try to hold her hair back as she performed. At one point, she dared to look at them and saw the confused looks on their faces. All…except one.

Dylan boyishly smiled at her! He waved his hand in a circular motion, a signal to keep going and sing, girl! And that's when she found the bravery she always knew she had and lifted her head…

 **Where's the fire, what's the hurry about?**

 **You better cool it off before you burn it out**

 **You got so much to do and only**

 **So many hours in a day**

She got it. She lifted her head even further as the song swelled. She found her voice and the Hispanic boy watching from afar widened his eyes.

 **But you know that when the truth is told**

 **That you can get what you want**

 **Or you can just get old**

 **You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through**

 **When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?**

 **Slow down you're doing fine**

 **You can't be everything you want to be before your time**

 **Although it's so romantic on the borderline tonight**

 **Too bad, but it's the life you lead**

 **You're so ahead of yourself that you forgot what you need**

 **Though you can see when you're wrong**

 **You know you can't always see when you're right**

 **You got your passion, you got your pride**

 **But don't you know that only fools are satisfied?**

 **Dream on, but don't imagine they'll all come true**

 **When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?**

Students and her father were completely astonished. Her voice was beautiful and gradually, her confidence showed. Kaleb found himself in love with the song and Steffany was in love with her. And Dylan's hands were clasped, watching her performance on the edge of his seat.

 **Slow down you crazy child**

 **Take the phone off the hook and disappear for a while**

 **It's alright, you can afford to lose a day or two**

 **When will you realize... Vienna waits for you?**

 **And you know that when the truth is told**

 **That you can get what you want or you can just get old**

 **You're gonna kick off before you even get halfway through**

 **Why don't you realize... Vienna waits for you?**

The song ended with glorious applause! Amelia Ramirez even got a standing ovation…well, from Dylan. Regardless, she smiled and a breath of relief escaped her mouth. The coach strutted up to her, proud papa smile on his face.

He got up close to her and whispered, "Good job, honey!" She looked away and he leaned back. But Dylan's eyes narrowed.

"Well?" the coach bellowed. "What do you all think? Is she in?"

 _"YEEEES!" e_ verybody yelled.

"Ha, haaaaa! Of course, she is. You're in Amelia. Go have a seat."

Shyly, she walked back and sat down. Immediately, she was congratulated by Dylan, enthused by her performance.

"Alright everyone!" Ramirez said. "That's it! You all are the first members of New-"

"Mr. Ramirez?" this question came from stage right. It belonged to Will. And Will wasn't alone.

"Mr. Shuester!" the coach exclaimed. "What's-?"

"I found him watching you all." Will said, his hand on the collar of that Hispanic boy. "I trust your auditions are going well?"

"Very much so." Then, he waved his hand over the students. "Meet the newest members of New Directions."

"Hello everyone!"

"Hi Mr. Shuester…" they all unenthusiastically said.

"It's good to see the club alive and well again. And, I wonder if you'd have room…" he looked down at the kid, still firmly in his grasp. "for one more."

"One more? Ummm, s-sure." The coach said. "Him?"

"Yes, him. I think Chris Martinez is curious about this club."

Chris didn't say anything. Everybody just looked at him. The boy was small and didn't look very happy to be there. But Ramirez could always use more members and he was encouraged by this involuntary audition.

"But," the coach began, "the band won't be prepared for his performance. And-"

"That's alright." Will said. "He can do it a capella."

"Ummm, OK."

"Get to it, kid." Shuester pushed the reluctant boy towards center stage and he just stood there. Eyes poured into his skull and it was all Chris could do not to roll his own. Quite suddenly, he began a song. It was a curious song choice and one that no one expected at all…

 **Wake up in the morning feeling like Winehouse.**

 **Grab my breezer, I'm out the door**

 **I'm gonna be really loud,**

 **Cause I don't care who I piss off**

 **Yeah, I'm a real big sinner.**

 **Sometimes, I eat my dessert before my dinner.**

Not one single person ever anticipated someone auditioning with a song like this! And yet, the smiles on their faces said it all. The kid could sing! Sure, it was a silly song and one that's not very challenging, but Chris even looked like he was having fun! The Hispanic boy even moved in place and proved he could perform, even as he pointed at individuals in a mocking way.

 **Flush before I wee, wee.**

 **Get arrested daily, ly.**

 **Tryin' to get a peek of some titties...**

 **I'm mad, really bad, but don't tell my mum and dad.**

 **Pucker up, kiss my butt,**

 **Cause I'm bloody fuckin' nuts.**

 **Hear the bass, skinny waist**

 **Now let's copy Pokerface like,**

The entire student section was laughing! Ramirez hid his face in his hands and Shuester had his hands on his hips. Chris even pointed to his buttocks when the lyrics prompted him. But the sheer presence of this boy was astonishing! He owned this group and had their rapt attention.

 **I stay out 'til eleven when my curfew is ten.**

 **"Goodnight, sweetie. Sleep well."**

 **"Shut up, Mum! I'm on MSN!"**

 **Now, the girls are lining up**

 **Because we're pussy sailin'**

 **But we punch 'em in the mouth if they're not Sarah Palin.**

 **Talkin' 'bout doing things we'll regret, gret,**

 **Menthol cigarette, rette**

 **Butt plugs in his pet!**

 **Woah, woah, woah...**

"Alright, alright!" Will interrupted, to loud protest from the students. "That's enough, Martinez!"

Ramirez was on his feet and walking fast towards them. "I admit, Mr. Shuester, that his song choice was…" he hid a smirk, "unusual, but Chris had the audience's attention."

"I can't condone this!" Will said.

"And I won't either. But look at them!" he said, pointing to the students. Every single teen had a smile on their face and some were _STILL_ laughing. Will had to admit that the kid could hold his pitch and he _DID_ have stage presence. But the song choice was very bad, in his opinion, and he had to take action. But the coach beat him to the punch.

"You cannot, will not, may not _EVER_ perform something like that again." Ramirez said, taking control. "But you got a good reaction out of the group and I want to give you a chance. Is that alright?"

"What?" Chris quietly said. His soft voice got Amelia's attention.

"You can join…if you behave."

"Join…this?"

"Yeah." Then the coach turned towards them. "Is he in?"

 _"YEEEES!"_ they all said in unison.

"Well? How about it, Martinez?"

Chris looked at them all. He thought they were losers as he looked at them one by one. But when his eyes fell on Amelia, he suddenly turned back to the coach.

"I'm in."

.

 **AN: So, how did you all like that? What did you think? I wanted to fit all the auditions in one chapter instead of dragging it out in two. What did you think of each audition? Now that we all know who this mysterious kid is, what do you think of Chris Martinez? More of him will be revealed later. What did you think of the friendships forming?**

 **More Glee Club members will be joining as this story goes on. I just wanted to start with these kids first.**

 **Let me know your thoughts. I'll TRY to update this more often as I can. I am not promising anything BUT I WILL TRY. Thank you all again SO much! Please review. Please be kind. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMELGEEX3**

 **Song List:**

 **Steffany Lee- Run away with me by Carly Rae Jepsen.**

 **Logan Hiroyuki Campbell- There, There by The Wonder Years**

 **Dylan Williams- Material Girl by Madonna**

 **Beth Myers- You and I by Lady GaGa**

 **Kaleb Walsh- I will always love you the Chase Holfelder version.**

 **Amelia Ramirez- Vienna originally by Billy Joel but I used Ariana Grande's version.**

 **Chris Martinez- Tik Tok Parody by The Midnight Beast. (Sidenote) I have wanted to use this song since FOREVER! LOL! I got my wish. :)**


	7. Welcome to Glee chapter 6

**AN: Hi everyone! :D**

 **In the coming few chapters, Coach Ramirez will be having people perform solos and/or duets. Just like in the show they had a theme each week. I've already selected the first theme and have songs planned - his theme will be the 1990s.**

 **Since you all submitted your characters, why not select your FUTURE themes and performances? You can either have your character do a solo or a duet. Choose any song (solo or duet) and/or genre within that theme. It's your choice! PM your requests for themes that Ramirez can teach that week. And include your song choices too. I can't guarantee I'll use everyone's theme requests, but I will make a diligent effort to do so. Thank you so much. You will be helping me out A LOT! Thank you! :)**

 **In this chapter, we have the very first New Directions rehearsal…and it's awful. Truly awful. Ramirez struggles here but just like in the show, we KNOW it'll all be OK…right?**

 **A new character is introduced here – Briar Gabrielle Kensington. Thank you trinjonesluvsu for submitting your character. :) and for your lovely reviews! :)**

 **The songs are Issues by Julia Michaels and 'I Wanna Be Loved By You' by Helen Kane. I don't own anything.**

 **So ENJOY! And please review. Please be kind. And thank you for ALLLLLL of your support! You all are the best!**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Welcome to Glee**

"I hate that song!"

"No, I'm not wearing that!"

"When do we eat?"

"Will we even be able to perform…anything?"

"You can't twerk, can you?"

"It doesn't matter. Britney is better than Madonna. Period."

"Does anyone have a light?"

"You're as graceful as an earthquake!"

Typical teenage banter filled the choir room that day. The school day had ended and six of the seven newest members of New Directions were already at each other's throats. This was to be expected, but it kept getting worse. Nevertheless, it appeared that Mr. Ramirez was running late and no one could agree on anything. Logan wanted a cigar, Dylan fixed his hair, and Beth smiled at Kaleb. Amelia was reading something on her phone and Steffany was reading her. Only Chris was absent or late or something and nobody seemed to care.

And that's when more infighting began. Kaleb noticed Dylan's bubble butt for the first time and quickly looked away. He couldn't help but notice because the cute cheerleader took the floor and began twerking. Steffany exaggeratedly stuck her finger down her throat and Beth laughed at her. They looked at each other, smiling. Amelia tried to join Dylan but he shooed her away. Hurt, she retreated back to her seat and a sympathetic Logan smiled at her. And when she looked back up at Dylan, he looked guilty and retreated back to his seat right beside her.

"Sorry," Dylan breathed. "The spotlight can make me crazy sometimes." She smiled at him and he beamed back.

But the cacophony of arguments continued – even as Mr. Ramirez entered the room.

"OK, guys!" Conversations went on. "Guys!" They didn't hear him. _"GUYS!"_

Finally, everyone went silent. It's funny when a coach of any sport raises his voice how often people do what he wants. "That's better. Now, I have a routine I want to work with you all on and I-"

Dylan raised his hand. "Mr. Ramirez?"

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Can we twerk?"

"Can we what?"

"Twerk."

"Twaaher…?"

 _"TWERK! O_ h my sweet Jesus. You _DO_ know what twerking is, right?" Ramirez said nothing. Dylan started to get up and nearly everyone waved for him to sit back down. Annoyed, the cute boy sat back down, crossing his arms across his belly.

"So!" Ramirez started. "Is everyone here?"

Nobody said anything. So, Derrick began roll call in his head. He smiled now and then and everybody just stared back at him. And then, his expression soured.

"Only one missing…" he tossed his pen on the piano and walked in front of everyone. His smile suddenly plastered his face, resembling a sleazy car salesman. "OK! Welcome to the first rehearsal of New Directions! Now, I wanted to start off with something simple, just to loosen us up and get us familiar with basic dance routines." He reached for his leather-bound satchel and opened it up. Pulling out a file, he grabbed some sheet music and began handing them out to the class.

"What is this?" Kaleb asked.

"It's sheet music." Steffany answered.

"I can see that. But…what is 'I Want to Be Loved By You'?"

Rounds of groans and moans filled the air as everyone now had a copy of the silly classic.

"C'mon guys!" Ramirez loudly said. "This is just to warm up. And I want to see how you all do with this."

"Who's Helen Kane?" Beth asked.

Derrick lowered his head a little. "She did the original version of this song. Marilyn Monroe popularized it."

"At least we're getting somewhere." Dylan muttered.

"Knock it off, Williams."

Dylan simply smiled. Suddenly, he raised his hand. Ramirez sighed.

"Yes, Dylaaaaan?"

"Can we scrap this and do something by Madonna?"

"No. Now, I want to see how well you all can sing-"

"Wasn't that what the auditions were for?" Logan asked.

"-as a group, so I want you all to stand up." No one moved. "C'monnnnn! Get up!" Still, no one moved, glancing at one another, trying to make heads or tails of the weird lyrics. _"GET UP!"_

Boom! They were all up and at 'em. Derrick put his conductor hands in the air like he knew what he was doing.

"One-two-one, two, three, four!"

 **I wanna be loved by you, just you,**

 **And nobody else but you,**

 **I wanna be loved by you, alone!**

 **Boop-boop-a-doop!**

At least three people giggled. But Ramirez was determined to get everybody to sing. Lyrics were slurred and nobody was really trying. Finally, Ramirez couldn't maintain control and he conducted the song to a stop, which the club didn't mind at all.

Meanwhile, a pretty, strawberry blonde girl had been watching them from the door. No one noticed the small girl. Her peridot eyes studied every single pitch and intonation, and she remained silent as the grave.

But back in the choir room, Ramirez was busy pulling the club members down to the floor and arranging them in two-by-two lines. A small dosey-do number was being rehearsed and nobody seemed to be getting it. Kaleb was scratching his head and Logan was looking out the window.

Over the next few minutes, toes were stepped on, students collided, pitches wildly varied, and Ramirez hung his head in his hands for the first time. Nobody was getting the steps right and nobody wanted to do this anymore. When someone yelled 'I quit!', that's when the girl stepped out from the door.

"I think I could help." She very quietly said. Everyone turned around and stared at her. As petite and quiet as she was, she had a curious presence in the room and she hesitantly walked up to Derrick. She moved gracefully, like a dancer.

"And you are…?" he asked.

"B-Briar. Briar Kensington."

"OK, Briar." And then, he waved his arm towards the club. "This is New Directions."

Everyone stared at her with clear skepticism in their eyes. No one really knew her but they knew _OF_ her.

"Hey!" Dylan started. "You're the head cheerleader for the freshman class, aren't you?"

She didn't answer. Instead, she took a step closer to Mr. Ramirez.

"I know how to dance the way you want." She softly said. "I can…show them."

"And how," Logan sarcastically began, "would _YOU_ know, Carrie White?"

"Logan!" Ramirez warned. Then, he turned back to Briar. "Honestly? I could use all the help I can get. Would you like to join the club?"

She looked at all of them and didn't like the looks she was getting. But her love of song and dance was itching to come out and she just couldn't resist.

"Y-yes. Yes."

"OK, then! You're in!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Steffany said, waving her right hand. "She has to audition. _WE_ had to." Others murmured their agreement and looked to Ramirez. Finally, he turned to her.

"They're right. Do you have anything you could sing?"

"Y-yeah."

"I'm afraid we don't have the glee band here to accompany you."

Suddenly, there was a little confidence in her voice. "No worries. I've got this."

Small 'ooooohs!' filled the room and he stepped back. As if she knew exactly what she was doing, she walked forward a few steps and bravely stood in front of them. Then, she opened her mouth…

 **I'm jealous, I'm overzealous**

 **When I'm down, I get real down**

 **When I'm high, I don't come down**

 **I get angry, baby, believe me**

 **I could love you just like that**

 **And I could leave you just as fast**

Her voice was soft and distinctly feminine, but she carried so much timber to her voice that it resonated off the back wall. Her projection was perfect and she even clasped her hands in front of her, like an opera singer. Briar stood perfectly still and articulated perfectly as her achingly honest song continued…

' **Cause you don't judge me**

 **'Cause if you did, baby, I would judge you too**

 **No, you don't judge me**

 **'Cause you see it from the same point of view**

 **'Cause I got issues**

 **But you got 'em too**

 **So give 'em all to me**

 **And I'll give mine to you**

 **Bask in the glory**

 **Of all our problems**

 **'Cause we got the kind of love**

 **It takes to solve 'em**

All too soon, the song came to its end. Briar's green eyes were closed and her face was red with exertion. Panting just a little, she opened them to wide-eyed staring and shocked expressions.

"That was beautiful." Steffany whispered.

"Daaaaamn…" Kaleb said.

"I do believe," Ramirez said, advancing towards her, "that means that you are another new member to New Directions."

She smiled for the very first time and dropped her head. Briar's reddish hair dipped along her face and she stroked it behind her ear.

"You are soooo not Carrie White." Logan said.

"What I think Logan means," Amelia casually said, "is that you are a good singer." She wouldn't even look at her when she said it. Murmurs of agreement could be heard and Derrick showed Briar to the chairs. She left and he took center stage again.

"Now, let's try this again!" Every murmer descended into mad annoyance. Derrick didn't care. "Guys! This is just a warmup! C'monnn!"

"Mr. Ramirez?"

"Yes, Briar?"

"I…" she shifted more of her reddish hair behind her ear. "I see what you want us to do. I could, like I said, show them or…something."

"Well, you'll be in the dance too, Briar. I think I can handle this."

"Uh huh." Dylan quietly muttered. Logan looked away and Kaleb and Beth just closed their eyes.

"Mr. Ramirez?"

He sighed. _"YES,_ Briar?"

"I…I'm sorry, but I think it would be really helpful if I showed them." Something changed. Her voice shifted into a confidence that was a little foreign to her outward appearance and the club had only seen a glimpse of this before. Logan took an interest and stared at her. Without permission, she rose from her seat and stood beside Coach Ramirez. Amelia narrowed her eyes a little.

Quite suddenly, she cued the band and the silly number began again. She danced the steps to amazing perfection! Ramirez' eyes widened and others either didn't want to be showed up or just wanted to join her. In small groups, the others got up and performed the silly dance routine. Soon, some were smiling and others were joining in.

But as they performed, Dylan caught something. There was something…oddly familiar about the looks Amelia and Coach Ramirez were sharing and it just seemed a bit too…personal. That's when he devilishly smiled and continued his routine.

As they performed and sang, a familiar sound could be heard behind them.

"Hi."

Everyone stopped to see Chris Martinez breeze into the room. He plopped down in Beth's seat, folding his arms over his belly.

"You're late." Ramirez said.

"Yeah."

"You can't be late again."

No response.

"If you can't be here on time in the future, you can't be in this group. Every single one of you all are important and you need to remember that _THAT's_ what New Directions stood for! And whatever is going on in your lives, you have a community here!" Others started staring at him. "Out there? In those halls? There will be people who won't like you. Or will outright hate you, sometimes for no good reason. And if you don't want to have a support system in _THIS_ room?! Well, that's your problem. But the rest of us want to survive and survive together. Now, are we clear, Martinez?!"

No one spoke. No one breathed. They stared at Coach Ramirez who was oblivious to everyone watching at him. But something had been created here at McKinley High School. And everyone hoped a true support system would develop. Or, perhaps, it already had.

 _Brrrrrrrrrrrrrriiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnggggg!_

Students started to leave.

"Hey!" Ramirez yelled. "I have a theme for next week! You can do a solo or a duet with any '90s song! Think about your choices and perfect them! You'll earn…something for your efforts!"

Everyone reacted differently – some had furrowed eyebrows, some left before they heard him, and yet others were already thinking of their song choices. But within a minute, everyone had left the room, rushing home to do their homework or chores or have sex or just do nothing.

Only Chris remained. He didn't leave for quite a while.

.

"There are so many Madonna songs to choose from. There are so many Madonna songs to choose from. There are so many Madonna songs to choose from. There are-"

"Alright, Dylan! I got it. So…" Amelia ornily turned to him just as they were nearing the student parking lot. "What Madonna song do you want to do?"

"I don't know! What a dilemma to have!"

Dylan turned to her and placed the back of his hand against his forehead. She snorted and he smiled. They were only about twenty feet away from the school's doors by this point and Dylan turned to her.

"What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Well," Dylan began, holding the door open for her. They crossed the threshold. "I wonder if you'll do another wonderful number like that Ariana Grande song."

"Oh, thank you!" she returned. A partially cool breeze greeted them as they approached the few remaining cars in the lot. "I…I'm not sure. I mean, I have no idea what Coach Ramirez-"

"Your dad."

"-will want from us. And _IF_ I select something, it should probably be another ballad if he'll want-"

"Your dad."

"-us to compete or even have good voices. And if I'm being perfectly honest, he's-"

"Your dad."

"-a bit of a bully in there and I don't…" She stopped. Dylan did too, brushing some of his blonde hair out of his eyes. She looked up at him and didn't say a word. But the cute boy simply smiled and placed his index finger on his nose.

"Don't worry. Your secret's safe with me, Amelia."

She began to shake. This was the very last thing she wanted!

"I don't-!"

"Oh, shut up Amelia. You'll be fine. But my gossipy ears _DO_ want to know why you don't want others to know-"

"That's none of your business."

Angrily, he started to storm away. "Well, fine! I was just trying to-"

"Wait, Dylan!"

He came to a halt and she had to jog a little to catch up to him. "I just don't want the school to know that, OK? I don't need anymore problems, especially in glee club. Can you imagine what people would say if I got a solo and he selected me? They'd hate me."

"I doubt that very much." Dylan casually said, starting up his trek to his car. "I mean, your dad is quite the brute. And I mean that in a good way! He's strict and very much one of those football coaches who just yells to get his way. But do you remember his words in there?"

"Y-yeah."

"Do you?" Dylan asked, arriving at his car. He turned, letting the breeze shift his hair to the other side of his head. "He's trying to do something special here. And I don't think it's just for us…" He looked at her expectantly. A second later, her eyes widened. "Yes, babe. I think he's also doing this for you."

"Oh great…"

He unlocked and opened his car door. "Listen, sweetie. Your dad…Coach Ramirez means well and I like this club. Don't tell anyone I said that!" He laughed and she politely chuckled back. "But he's trying to do something here that means something. I mean, isn't this kind of drama worthy of a TV show or something?!"

They shared a good-natured laugh at that. Dylan got in the front seat but left the car door open. He stared up at her, watching her long black hair shift in the breeze.

"And don't worry. I won't tell anyone about the coach and you."

"Thanks."

"But that's the funny thing about secrets. The more people that know…" he started the engine, "the more likely they're to come out. Bye now!" He slammed the car door shut and pulled out at high speed.

Amelia was immediately uncomfortable. Dylan's words seemed like a firecracker – you just never know when it'll explode. But he said he'd keep his word and she had to do something with that.

Like, believe him. If that were possible.

.

 **AN: Thank you all for reading. I am going to TRY to update a little quicker. I am trying. So, what did you think so far? Did you all like it? Let me know your thoughts. And remember any help is appreciated. Thank you! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	8. Black Cats & Voodoo Dolls chapter 7Part1

**AN: HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Thank you all soooooo much for your patience! But I promised to update this story and here it is!**

 **This was such a fun chapter to write. :)**

 **And thank you for your support. Your PMs and reviews have been VERY helpful and I couldn't have gotten this far without you all. Thank you!**

 **Here we have Coach Ramirez' 1990s Challenge. There are solos and one duet here. No new characters are introduced in this chapter (I'm saving that for the next one). The list of performers and songs will be in the End Notes.**

 **So, I hope you like this and please review. Please be kind. Mucho Gracias. :)**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 7**

 **Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls.**

 **Part One**

There was a buzz in the air. This experiment called 'New Directions' had students chattering. OK, well not many, but the members of McKinley High School's glee club were excited! They ignored the teasing from other students in school about being in a singing and dancing group. The so-called Losers told themselves they didn't mind but in reality, they did. Kaleb took a lot of crap from his teammates and Beth and Steffany did too. Briar seemed oblivious to what was being said and Chris was barely around.

Everyone seemed to have an air of something, though. It made them more interested in the school and even though they had to duck around slushies, teasing, and outright bullying, they found something in this strange club. It made them more secure to a degree. It gave them a bond – something like an odd, screwed up family.

After all, isn't that what family is?

By the time Friday rolled around, every member of New Directions was electrified. Coach Ramirez' 1990s theme resonated with them and there was an extra pep in their step. Dylan fell in love with the assignment and Amelia seemed only slightly curious. Regardless, everyone was prepared when they entered class on that Friday afternoon. And everyone was surprised to see Chris arrive on time.

As students took their seats, they weren't surprised to see Coach Ramirez' encouragement techniques. On a big banner, the words _ **'1990s Theme Challenge!'**_ were in purple, highlighted by glitter. Many rolled their eyes but they got the message. This was the real deal. This meant business.

"So!"

Everyone jumped. No one even bothered to see that Coach Ramirez had walked in the door. He threatened to blow his whistle but he didn't.

"So! I take it everyone is ready for the," he pointed to the banner, "the 1990s Theme Challenge?!"

Crickets. No one said anything. So, Ramirez cleared his throat and relaxed his voice.

"OK! So, I have your list of everyone who wants to do this challenge and I'm very, very, very, very, very, very encouraged to see the number of duets here! I'm soooooo proud of you all!"

More crickets. Ramirez went on.

"Well, who shall we have first?"

"I'll go!"

Everyone turned to see Amelia raise her hand. Ramirez looked at his daughter with enormous surprise.

"Well, now, we should see who else-?"

"I'll go." Logan quietly yet firmly said.

Ramirez regarded him for a second before waving him along. Logan Hiroyuki Campbell got up and began the short trek to the front. Of course, along the way, he just had to bump Steffany's shoulder a little. Nothing like a little friendly competition.

He turned about face and looked at them all. Dead expressions were on their faces, which had absolutely no effect on Logan's confidence. He didn't even announce the song. Logan just cued to the band and the melodic song began.

 **Early in the morning, risin' to the street**

 **Light me up that cigarette and I strap shoes on my feet**

 **Got to find a reason, a reason things went wrong**

 **Got to find a reason why my money's all gone**

 **I got a dalmatian, and I can still get high**

 **I can play the guitar like a motherfucking riot**

Ramirez didn't like the profanity. But as he turned to face the class, every single student was enraptured by his smooth voice, his solid intonation, and most importantly, the gradual passion. Steffany's arms were crossed defensively and Kaleb looked stunned. Beth looked like she was partially smiling and even the newbie Briar looked impressed. All in all, the performance was going swimmingly.

 **Why I don't cry when my dog runs away**

 **I don't get angry at the bills I have to pay**

 **I don't get angry when my Mom smokes pot**

 **Hits the bottle and goes right to the rock**

 **Fuckin' and fightin', it's all the same**

 **Livin' with Louie dog's the only way to stay sane**

 **Let the lovin', let the lovin' come back to me**

Soon the song came to its almost soulful ending and the students clapped. It wasn't as enthusiastic as Logan hoped but it was appreciative nonetheless. Amelia and her new friend Dylan had smiles on their faces as they applauded. In fact, Dylan couldn't seem to take his eyes off the cute Japanese American boy. Kaleb watched the exchange with a slight frown on his face. And Logan didn't notice a thing. Happily, Logan returned to his seat, wide grin on his face. Coach Ramirez returned to the center.

"Nice job, Logan. Very nice. OK! Now, let's hear from…" his finger waved across the room. Surprisingly, no one raised their hand. Finally, he found his next victim. "Steffany! You're up!"

Steffany Lee got up. Of course, when she stood up, her tennis racket attached to her backpack just happened to hit Logan's toe. He cringed a little and she halfway apologized to him with a devilish smile. He glared and she practically skipped to the center stage. Barely a second went by before she announced the opening lyrics and then cued the glee band.

 **Ladies and gentlemen**

 **This is Mambo No. 5!**

An eruption of students began dancing in their seats! Dylan, Beth, and even Logan began wiggling as girls waved their hands in the air. Ramirez had a wide smile on his face and Briar looked happy. And as for Steffany, she was having the time of her life. Of course, she just had to change the lyrics…

 **One, two, three, four, five**

 **Everybody in the car, so come on let's ride**

 **To the liquor store around the corner**

 **The boys say they want some gin and juice**

 **But I really don't wanna**

 **Beer bust, like I had last week**

 **I must stay deep, 'cause talk is cheap**

 **I like Beth, Amelia, Briar, and…me!**

Roaring laughter filled the room as the happy dance song went on! Steffany even twirled her right leg like she was Lou Bega. Ramirez was smiling towards the floor and Chris finally grinned. All in all, it was a great performance that ended just as abruptly as the '90s classic did! Steffany got a standing ovation and she even bowed. Ramirez walked up to her.

"Now, why did you select that, Steffany?"

"Well," she answered in between pants, "it's so fun! Why not? And it's fun to sing about…" she glanced at the female participants of glee and then right back to him, "having fun. And this challenge was hard! I mean, many of us weren't even _BORN_ yet." She smiled at him as she said this. But when she saw the look of doubt and disdain on his face, she rectified it quickly. "I mean, this was fun! I love this challenge!"

"Yeah!" Everyone yelled. It seemed Steffany wasn't the only one who picked up on Ramirez' sudden doubt.

"Well, that was good." The coach said. "Take your seat."

She happily returned to the seat and Logan nodded towards her. She politely smiled back and sat down.

"OK?" Ramirez said. "Who's next?"

Crickets.

"No one?"

More crickets. So, the coach sighed. "Fine. It's like you all don't want to win this '90s challenge or something. "Alright, ummm-" Beth Myers raised her hand. "OK, Beth. Your turn."

"Actually coach, I'm doing a duet."

"Oh reaaalllly?"

"Yes. With Amelia."

He glanced at his daughter and she looked at him apprehensively. "Alright, then. You two. Do your groove thang!"

Embarrassed by her dad, Amelia barely made it to the center because her eyes were painfully closed. But when she arrived, she looked up into the eyes of her friend and protector Beth Myers. They smiled at each other, feeling the encouragement between them. They knew they could do this. They knew they could win. Well, Beth did. Just like the others, they didn't announce the song and Beth simply cued the band. A short piano intro began…

 **I feel like I've been locked in tight**

 **For a century of lonely nights**

 **Waiting for someone to release me**

 **Thinking of rain blowing kisses my way**

 **That don't mean I'm gonna hear what you say**

Briar seemed unimpressed. Steffany and Logan looked at each other and then back at the duet. Chris and coach Ramirez just stared at them. Their pitch was OK. Their lyrics matched. They kept up with the music and harmonized well. But the passion was severely lacking. Given their performance at the audition, everyone stilled with a look of disappointed shock.

Except one person. Dylan William. He was grooving in his seat and wiggling side to side. He waved his hands in the air and the performing pair finally made eye contact. As if Dylan were an assistant football coach, he angrily waved his arms in the air and glared at them for more intensity! The girls definitely got the message.

 **You gotta make a big impression**

 **I've gotta like what you do**

 **I'm a genie in a bottle, baby**

 **Gotta catch me the right way, honey**

 **I'm a genie in a bottle, baby**

 **Come, come, come in and let me out**

Everything changed. Beth took long, graceful steps forward, letting the lyrics slink out of her mouth. Amelia ached her lyrics and suddenly, the girls found every single member of the club grooving! Even Ramirez and Chris were getting into it. And all it took was a little encouragement from a certain, male, bubble-butted cheerleader. Not that Kaleb noticed or anything.

The song ended to great applause. The coach and father approached them.

"Very nice girls. Thank you."

They waited for the questions they thought he'd ask. He didn't. So, they looked at each other, smiled, and returned to their seats. There was a faint feeling of general disappointment in them, but they eventually nailed the performance. And that made them very happy.

"Can I go next?"

Ramirez looked shocked as he started at Kaleb. "Sure! You're up!"

Kaleb strolled to front and center. When he turned around, he wouldn't let his eyes fall on Dylan or Logan or even Chris. Instead, he stared beyond them for a second and closed his eyes. Everyone watched him fall into himself, knowing something amazing was about to happen. And they were right. Suddenly, Kaleb nodded to the band and a gorgeous, soulful, almost gospel ballad began…

 **Turn down the lights**

 **Turn down the bed**

 **Turn down these voices inside my head**

 **Lay down with me**

 **Tell me no lies**

 **Just hold me close, don't patronize**

 **Don't patronize me**

No one could breathe. No one could move. Everyone was trapped by this stunning tenor, this football player who held them in such pained, rapt attention. His aching lyrics pierced everyone's hearts and Kaleb's beautiful eyes were closed as more of the Bonnie Raitt classic poured out…

 **I'll close my eyes, then I won't see**

 **The love you don't feel when you're holding me**

 **Morning will come and I'll do what's right**

 **Just give me till then to give up this fight**

 **And I will give up this fight**

Gradually, so, so gradually, the song came to its agonizing ending. Silence. Total, defeaning, earth-shattering, brain-freezing, heart-stopping silence. No one said a word or did anything for a long heartbeat, as if time refused to start back up again. And then, awed applause and a sudden standing ovation! Beth and Briar were wiping their eyes and Dylan raised his arms above his head as he clapped. Kaleb finally allowed himself to breathe and smiled back.

The coach walked up to him and whispered, "I didn't know you had it in you, Kaleb." The boy just looked down for a bit. Then, Ramirez raised his head to the club.

"Wasn't that amazing everyone?"

"Yeah!"

"Now, Kaleb, why did you choose that song?"

He looked away and refused to look at anyone. "I…I just like it."

Ramirez' eyes narrowed for a bit and relented. "Very nicely done, Kaleb. Have a seat."

Stunned murmurs followed the complex Hawaiian boy as he sat back down. People stared at him a little longer than normal and the blush on his face was further proof of that. But that golden smile of his couldn't be stopped. It's amazing what just one performance can do to change everything.

Dylan stuck his hand in the air and Ramirez sighed.

"Yes, Dylan?"

"Can I go next?"

"Sure. Fine."

Ramirez walked away and Dylan dramatically stood up. He made sure his bubble butt could be seen as he strutted to the front. With a certain flair, he turned around and faced the club.

"Hi everyone! I will be performing a song…" he put his hand in the air a little, "that's the truth."

Almost every single person rolled their eyes. Chris went so far as to almost leave until he met Amelia's stare. He immediately sat back down and feigned interest in the cheerleader's performance. Dylan seemed to take his good ol' sweet time getting ready. He posed like a model but had his head down. It looked like this was going to be dance routine as well.

"Here comes Madonna." Beth muttered. Steffany giggled and they smiled at each other. Quite abruptly, Dylan flipped his head up and spoke the opening lyrics.

 **I'm too sexy for my love**

 **Too sexy for my love**

 **Love's going to leave me**

Immediate smiles generated on people's faces as Dylan began to walk the catwalk. He even got so close to people in the front row that they had to sit up to avoid being stepped on. The singer dramatically flipped around and sang to the wall. Ramirez wanted to crawl into a hole and die and Chris thought this would make good blackmail material.

 **'Cause I'm a model, you know what I mean**

 **And I do my little turn on the catwalk**

 **Yeah, on the catwalk**

 **On the catwalk, yeah**

 **I shake my little tush on the catwalk**

With _THAT_ lyric, Kaleb seemed hypnotized and Steffany looked like she needed Pepto-Bismol. Regardless, Dylan proved he could perform and even hold his pitch while he turned, spinned, pirouetted, turned again, and even bowed. Nevertheless, people were entertained and many were smiling! The silly song came to its end and Kaleb and Amelia immediately started clapping. Once they realized they were the only ones doing that, they stopped. Everyone just had a knowing smile on their faces and waited for Dylan to stop bowing after the sixth bow.

"That was…" Ramirez began, walking up to him, "that was amazing, Dylan."

"Thank you!"

"Take your seat."

But Dylan looked confused. "Aren't you going to ask me why I picked that song?"

"Ohhhh…. I think that was obvious." He waved the cheerleader back to his seat.

"OK! Who's next?"

Everybody looked at Briar and Chris. They couldn't have been more polar opposites. Briar looked a little freaked yet oddly confident. Chris had a smirk on his face as he scratched his chin. Coach Ramirez just stared at them and waited for one of them to decide. Chris glanced at Briar, then back up at him and smiled.

 _OH NO,_ Ramirez thought.

"I'll go!" Chris said. He leaped off the seat and all but ran to the front. He Cheshire cat-style grinned at everyone as his eyes traveled around the room. He even dared to keep that smile as he looked at Amelia. And when he turned to cue the glee band, they looked slightly confused with the sheet music in front of them. It appeared to be all drums and synthesizers.

"C'mon guys!" Chris whined. "You _KNOW_ this!"

The band finally got it's act together and everyone was surprised to see the lone saxophone player start up…

 **All I want to do is zoom-a-zoom-zoom-zoom**

 **And a poom-poom, just shake ya rump**

Coach Ramirez' eyes couldn't have gotten wider as Chris obnoxiously began jiggling his butt! The students were all rapping and wiggling in their seats. Dylan, Steffany, Kaleb, and Beth were all moving their butts while seated. Briar smiled for the first time and even seemed to wobble her shoulders or something. Every student was having a good time to the silly song!

Except Amelia. She glared at him.

 **Yup yup it's teddy, ready with the one-two checker**

 **Wreckx-n-effect is in effects but I'm the wrecker**

 **Of the track 'bout the honey shakin' rumps and they backs in**

 **Booties of the cuties steady shakin' but relaxin'**

 **The action, is packed in a jam like a closet**

 **Beats bound to get you up, cold flowin 'like a faucet**

 **Not mean to make you sit, not mean to make you jump**

 **But yep make the hotties in the party shake your rump**

The rap kept going! Finally, towards the end when Ramirez almost stopped it, Chris came to a sudden end and once again, the students were laughing and high-fiving each other. Smiles abounded and Chris Martinez had the audience under his complete control. He turned to see the stern face of Coach Ramirez as it got closer and closer.

"Chris." He said, coming to a stop beside him. "Chris, Chris, Chris…"

"Yes?"

"Why…? What….?"

"Because it's fun!"

"But…this is glee club. When are you going to take this seriously?"

"I do, Coach Ramirez. I really do!"

He smiled up at him and returned to his seat without the coach's permission. And as he sat back down, he looked up to see the angry expression on Amelia's face. He tried his best to ignore it.

"Well, Briar," Derrick said, "you're the last one. Ready?"

"Of course." There it was. That odd combination of fear and confidence. Trepidation and courage. Nervousness and strength. It perplexed nearly everyone in the room about this redheaded freshman cheerleader, including Logan.

She walked with a dancer's grace to the front of the room and turned around. Her hands were folded in front of her just like her audition – like a trained opera singer. Once she realized she was where she wanted to be, she closed her eyes much like Kaleb did. Her entire body was still as she concentrated on the mathematics of the notes, the geometry of the lyrics, the algebraic totals of everything. And then, she felt the lyrics flow through her eidetic memory, letting them pierce and pull her into an introverted state of frenzy. Long moments passed as students looked at each other and then back to this cute, but somewhat odd girl.

"C'mon Carrie White!"

She opened her eyes only to see it was Logan Hiroyuki Campbell who said this. She looked him up and down and noticed he was wearing a very tight green cotton t-shirt.

Briar softly yet firmly said, "Logan? I can see your dirty pillows."

The entire room exploded with laughter! But before he could retort, she cued the band and a smooth, guitar-driven melody began.

 **Come to my window**

 **Crawl inside, wait by the light of the moon**

 **Come to my window**

 **I'll be home soon**

The control. The _SHEER_ control of this amazing singing voice held the audience like never before! She totally commanded them and would not let them go. Steffany immediately took notice of the song choice and was instantly drawn to her. Beth folded her arms across her chest.

 **Keeping my eyes open**

 **I cannot afford to sleep**

 **Giving away promises**

 **I know that I can't keep**

 **Nothing fills the blackness**

 **That has seeped into my chest**

Briar herself was moved by the performance. She lightly hugged herself as more of the harmonic classic poured out of her passionate being. Steffany didn't move, Beth glared between Briar and Steffany, and the young, cute redhead bellowed the more powerful parts of the song that could've shaken the rafters! Then, the guitar started to soften and the tempo relaxed a little. Briar did the same. But that passion, that sudden boundless passion did _NOT_.

Finally, the song ended and Steffany blasted from her seat with applause. Dylan too was enthused by this performance and he joined her. Soon everyone was clapping and yet again, stunned. Even Logan reluctantly applauded.

"Briar!" Ramirez said, walking up to her. "Wow! That was amazing! Why did you select-?"

"Because I can hold her pitch and intonation well. Her lyrics are easy to remember and I like her use of a treble clef guitar." Ramirez blinked and the room went silent. Briar needlessly cleared her throat. "That, and…well…doesn't everyone want that kind of…r-relationship in their…l-lives?"

Derrick knowingly smiled. "Yes. Yes they do, Briar. Very nicely done. Go have a seat now." She silently sat down. "OK! Well, I have some tough decisions to make and I will announce the winner in tomorrow's glee club. Until then, you're all dismissed."

Boom! Nearly everybody was snatching their books, bookbags, sheet music, tennis rackets, cigar packets, and anything else of importance to fly out the door. Within ten seconds, nearly every student was gone. Including the coach.

Except Chris.

Chris hadn't moved. He didn't really focus on anything and stared off into space. There was a shoelace that needed to be tied and he neglected it. A new hole formed on his jeans and he didn't care. Instead, he just watched nothing in the nothingness of nothing in his teenage existence.

Suddenly, Amelia appeared. When their eyes met, nothing happened at first. She slowed down a little and then glared at him. After that, she accelerated to her seat and looked for something. Discovering she didn't leave whatever she was looking for, she turned towards the exit.

"You don't like me, do you?" Chris asked.

She came to a stop, a few steps from the door. "That's right."

"Why?"

"Because you're a pain in the ass!" She roared, taking a few advancing steps towards him.

Chris stood up. "I know that. It's part of my charm."

"No, it's not! You're annoying! And you make everything into a joke!"

The boy quietly said, "Isn't life supposed to be funny?"

"Not at the expense of others! You know, you come here either late or disrespectful and my da- Coach Ramirez won't tolerate it for much longer. Don't you like it here? Do you like _ANYTHING? CAN YOU EVEN SING?!"_

For an instant, Chris looked hurt and he almost turned to leave. Instead, his trademark smirk reappeared and he strolled to the center of the room. The band was long gone but that didn't stop a heavenly sound from escaping the boy's a capella throat…

 **One day more**

 **Another day, another destiny.**

 **This never-ending road to Calvary;**

 **These men who seem to know my crime**

 **Will surely come a second time.**

 **One day more!**

The self-righteousness in Amelia Ramirez vanished replaced by awestruck silence. She couldn't close her widened eyes and open mouth as more and more of the flowing ballad could be heard…

 **One more day before the storm!**

 **At the barricades of freedom.**

 **When our ranks begin to form**

 **Will you take your place with me?**

Enjolras himself would've fallen in love with Chris's voice. The power and passion exuded from this kid made Amelia shake. She could barely hold it together and had to place a delicate hand on the piano. And the boy's voice got louder and louder and even MORE passionate to the point that tears fell down Amelia's shocked face.

 **Tomorrow we'll discover**

 **What our God in Heaven has in store!**

 **One more dawn!**

 **One more day!**

 **ONE DAY MORE!**

Echoes of his voice died away. He struggled to catch his breath but quickly discovered he wasn't the only one. Amelia panted with him, stunned by the control, the height of his pitch, the stunning violence of rebellious passion within this punk! She placed her other hand over her heart.

Meanwhile, Chris had recovered. He half-smiled to her, nodded, and ran from the room. Amelia needed another five minutes just to be able to leave the room.

.

 **EN: Logan - What I Got by Sublime**

 **Steffany - Mambo No 5 by Lou Bega**

 **Beth and Amelia - Genie in A Bottle by Christina Aguilera**

 **Kaleb - I Can't Make You Love Me by Bonnie Raitt.**

 **Dylan - I'm Too Sexy by Right Said Fred**

 **Chris - Rumpshaker by Wreckx-N-Effect – (later, One More Day from Les Miserables)**

 **Briar – Come to My Window by Melissa Etheridge**

 **Part 1 complete. :)**

 **Part 2 will come very soon. What was your favorite performance? Who do you think will win the prize? What is the prize? I would love to hear your thoughts and feedback. I know I keep ending these chapters with Chris or Amelia but that will change soon I promise. Once I get ALL the characters situated we will get to know everyone even better, I just need some time to still figure things out. As I said in the AN above the rest of the submissions will be introduced next chapter. Also I still need help with themes for the story, so if you have any ideas or if you can help me out in anyway I appreciate it. I have a few themes selected but I am open to more ideas. You WILL get credit if you help me. I'll also give you a shout out. Sound fair enough? :) This is open to anyone that wants to help. Thank you all so much for taking the time to read this. Have a great day.-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	9. Black Cats & Voodoo Dolls chapter8 Part2

**AN: HI EVERYBODY!**

 **Thank you for being here for this little experiment. SYOC stories are challenging and your feedback has been very helpful! X3!**

 **Here we have the winner of the '90s Challenge and the glee club's first performance. Also, five characters get briefly introduced, with more about them in the next chapter.**

 **The song is "Livin La Vida Loca" by Ricky Martin. I don't own Glee or Ricky Martin or this song. Lol**

 **So ENJOY! And please review. Please be kind.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 8**

 **Black Cats and Voodoo Dolls Part 2**

"And the winner is…"

He always wanted to say that. It's such a power trippy thing to have to say. And when he paused, he could see every single member of New Directions was staring at him with clear anticipation. The boys were on the edge of their seats and many of the girls had their hands clasped. Briar watched him intently and Dylan was trying not to bite a nail. Only Amelia looked a little bored and was surprised to see Chris paying attention.

Of course, that's when Coach Derrick Ramirez smiled and looked down. Every teen in the room groaned.

"Well?!" Beth practically yelled. She straightened her long legs and tightened her pony tail. "Who won?"

"Yeah," Steffany added. "I want to count how many steps I have to take to claim the winner."

"Uh huh." Logan muttered.

"You know I'm good, Logan."

"Uh huh."

"I just want to know," Dylan said, "who won so I can show you all how awesome I truly am."

"Uh huh." _EVERYONE_ said.

Dylan glared at them all and Amelia shielded a smirk.

When the suspense was starting to really get on everyone's nerves, Ramirez looked up.

"OK, OK." He said. "Well, it was a tough decision, but based on the singing ability and song choice for the theme, the winner is…" he grinned. "Kaleb Walsh!"

 _"WHAT?!"_ Nearly everyone yelled.

Wide smile on the cute kid's face, Kaleb got up and walked towards the center of the room.

"What the hell?!" Steffany yelled.

"Really, Mr. Ramirez," Briar began, "I can't see how you were impartial."

"You've _GOT_ to be kidding me!" Dylan whined.

Chris silently folded his arms, slightly glaring at the coach.

"This is rigged bullshit." Logan quietly said to himself. "I should've won, goddammit."

"Of course _HE_ won." Beth muttered.

"Naturally." Amelia added.

"Guys, guys, guys!" Ramirez said. "Enough! I picked him because of his passion and courage to pick such a difficult song and his commitment to the theme!"

"That and football." Someone said.

"Who said that?!" the coach yelled. No one spoke or raised a hand. "I've had enough of this with you all! How about a hand for the winner, huh? I can guarantee you that this had nothing to do with sports! This is about what one can do with song choice and theme that makes for a better performance!"

 _PERFORMANCE_. That one word sent Kaleb looking away. He was already rehearsing in his head how he would tailor the next time he would be on stage and he hoped he wasn't giving anything away. By the time he found the guts to look back up, everyone including Beth was glaring at him.

 _"NOW!"_ Ramirez hollered. "Congratulate the winner! And don't you ever do this again, guys!"

Reluctant applause could be heard but Kaleb _LOVED_ it! He took a few bows, his shimmering white teeth lighting up the front of the room. There was a self-conscious moment as he tried to adjust his football jersey, commonly worn amongst the jocks, around his waist. Nevertheless, he won. He was the champion!

"And now," Ramirez added, turning to the smiling winner, "here is your prize." He handed Kaleb an envelope.

The boy tore through it and pulled out what appeared to be two cardboard strips. His eyebrows narrowed a bit and he looked up at the coach.

"They're two tickets to the next McKinley hockey game!"

Kaleb's smile faltered just a little bit and then returned in full force. "Oh! Oh…wow. Wow, coach! T-thank you!"

"You're very welcome. And I know it isn't much but-"

"He got that right." Dylan muttered.

"-you earned it Kaleb! Well done!"

"But coach," Kaleb argued, "why these? These are nice and all, but…"

"I know, I know. Take your seat, Kaleb." The boy sat back down, ignoring a few more glares along the way. "But we have a new coach coming soon. And it's customary to support the school in any way. I don't even know if she'll be coaching hock-"

"She?" Amelia bravely asked. "McKinley is getting a woman coach?"

"Yes, we are." Her dad said.

"It's about time." Beth _AND_ Steffany said in unison.

"Anyway, we're all about supporting the school here. And I know…" he scratched his jaw, "I know this may not have been the award you all wanted for winning, but it's for the good of the school." He hesitated and then added. "Oh, alright. Future prizes _WON'T_ be McKinley related."

He received the biggest applause that day.

After that, rehearsal went well. Derrick abandoned his idea of going for old Vaudeville routines to warm up and enlisted Briar a little to help with more contemporary choreography. The music was still laughably outdated, but you could see where the football coach wanted them to be. Progress was slow that day and soon, the bell rang. Students scattered to the winds and Kaleb hung around for a bit. So did a few others.

Kaleb was adjusting and readjusting his car keys on his backpack. Occasionally, his eyes drifted over to Amelia and Dylan. The pair was giggling over some private joke by the time the football player swung his bag over his shoulder. He liked the cheerleader's blonde hair and the way he always moved like he was gliding. Amelia turned to leave and Dylan wasn't quite done getting his things together. Kaleb kept watching.

Gradually, he realized someone was nearby. He turned to see Chris standing there, smirking at him. And before Kaleb could say something to him, the smaller boy spoke up.

"Congratulations, Kaleb."

"Uh, thanks."

Then, the ornery Hispanic boy looked over at Dylan and Amelia and muttered, "They're too good for us."

"What?" Kaleb asked.

"Nothing. See ya'!" Chris' smile widened. He glanced over at Amelia and possibly Dylan again, looked back at Kaleb and then left the room. Kaleb didn't think anything of it. In reality, he didn't know what to think of that little exchange. By the time he looked back, Dylan and Amelia were gone.

The rest of the school day went as planned. Boring, stupid, repetitive, idiotic, mind-numbing, and most importantly, boring. Nevertheless, everyone survived and Kaleb was going to be late for football practice that day. He had a little mission to take care of.

He caught up with Dylan, who was practically fastwalking out of the school. Kaleb loved the way the smaller boy's hair flowed in the breeze and that fantastic bubble butt of his was admittedly mesmerizing. He quickly shook his head a little and picked up the pace. Kaleb finally caught up with him by the trophy case near the school's doors.

"Dylan!"

The cheerleader came to a halt and twirled around. His eyes widened a little when he saw the Hawaiian boy coming towards him. By that time, there weren't many students left in the hall and the boys were relatively alone.

"Why Kaleb Walsh." Dylan haughtily began, "You've never even really spoken to me before."

Kaleb came to a stop near him, hands going in his jeans pockets. "Yeah, um, I just… You got a minute?"

Dylan flipped his head a little, his blonde hair flowing with it. Kaleb was sure the boy's hand would rest on his thin hip but it didn't. It appeared Dylan was sizing up this boy and that, for some reason, the cheerleader had the upper hand. He just didn't know why.

"Alright, Kaleb. I'll bite. But make it snappy. I have things to do."

"Oh yeah, like what?"

Dylan looked at him like he was from another planet.

"Sorry, Dylan. I just…"

"You said that already."

Kaleb looked down, letting his eyes fall on Dylan's cute white tennis shoes and tried like hell to figure out what to say. But the cheerleader was losing his patience as he just stared at him.

"I have to go." Dylan said, turning away.

"Wait!" But this time, Kaleb actually grabbed Dylan's arm. The smaller boy shrunk back for an instant, alarmed.

"What Walsh?!"

"I'm…" Kaleb released him, and cleared his throat. Dylan watched the football player in front of him continue to struggle. "I… Well, I won the '90s Challenge."

Dylan's blue eyes blinked. "Y-yes, you did. If this is to get some kind of congratulations, well then, congra-"

"No, it's nothing like that." Kaleb softly said. He slid a little closer and Dylan was suddenly aware of how tall this jock was. "I just…well…" Kaleb bit a thumbnail and then dropped his hand. _HERE GOES NOTHING_ , he thought. He held up the tickets Ramirez gave him. "My idiot friends owe me money and won't return my calls or texts."

Dylan smirked but otherwise said nothing. But that little reprieve seemed to give Kaleb some courage and he kept going.

"So, I have n-no one to go to this hockey game with." Dylan said nothing. "Soooo…." Kaleb looked him dead in the eye. "W-would you like…to go w-with me?"

Dylan's blue eyes couldn't have gotten wider. He suddenly looked exasperated and his hand waved in a circular motion in front of his chest.

"Why would I-?!" He began, but then stopped. Dylan peered a little closer at the suddenly small football player in front of him and he daringly took a step towards him. "Is this…some kind of…date?"

 _"NO!_ No, no, no!" Kaleb quickly said. "I just…I thought you might like to…go."

"Me? Me?! Li'l ol' me?! You're kidding, right?"

"No… At least, I didn't think so. I just thought you might like to go."

"Why _ME_ of all people?!"

"I dunno," Kaleb said, toeing the floor. "I just thought…you might like-"

"To go." Dylan finished. Kaleb nodded. The cheerleader looked at the ceiling. He thought for a long moment until he finally heard the other boy's voice.

"Maybe it was stupid to ask you, Dylan. I won't bother you-"

"I'd love to."

Now it was Kaleb's turn to look shocked. "R-really?"

Dylan watched the enthusiasm build in the jock and seemed to enjoy it. After a brief moment, he collected himself and nodded, even smiling a little.

"OK! Um, the game is this Saturday night. I could come pick you up and we could even grab a bite to eat somewhere if you want!" Dylan started to look a little confused. "Or we could skip that. And if you need help understanding the game, I'll help! If you have a curfew, I'll get you back home before that! When the-"

"Sounds good."

"-hat tricks are scored, the arena goes nuts! And we can-"

"Sounds good."

"-even wear our McKinley clothes if you want! I know you're not much for school spirit or anything but we-"

"Kaleb!"

The bigger boy finally stopped talking.

"I said, it sounds good." _THIS_ time, Kaleb stayed silent, but a little boyish smile had begun to form on his face. "We'll figure out time and places later. I can't believe I'm going to a hockey game but I suppose it would fit into what Coach Ramirez wants."

Kaleb thought his heart would plummet through the floor. The smile vanished when he realized Dylan Williams was going with him as an obligation to glee club or something. He just stared at the cheerleader, who was oblivious to the other boy's sudden drop in mood.

"Besides," Dylan brightly said, "who knows? I might actually enjoy myself. Are there any cute guys on the hockey team?"

"I guess."

"Good! Then, I'll _REALLY_ enjoy myself! Toodles!" Dylan turned and took a few steps towards the door. Then, he stopped and turned towards the football player. "And, thank you for the invitation Kaleb. I'm…flattered. And now that I think about it, I'm glad you asked me."

Kaleb's spirits lifted slightly and he even managed a half-smile. Then, Dylan waved and he was out the door. And if Kaleb Walsh thought he was going to have a good time at the hockey game with Dylan William, well he would just have to make sure that happened.

Somehow.

.

The final bell rang and Ramirez' belly was rumbling. A light lunch didn't exactly help – garden salad with low-fat dressing. He gently rubbed it and ignored his hunger breath. Derrick thought he could convince Amelia to make a pot of spaghetti, but wasn't sure of his chances. Instead, he just continued to sit in the choir room, going over routines and collecting song sheets. Student clatter from the hallway had begun to die down as kids were too busy getting the hell out of school for the day. He wished he could too.

"I remember this room."

Derrick looked up to see Will Shuester had come in.

"Will! How are you today?"

"I'm good, Derrick." Will crossed the room coming to a stop near him. "I just came in to check on the glee club. How are things going?"

The coach looked away for a second and then back up at him. "They're going well. You know."

Will smirked. "Oh yes. I clearly remember how things were in the beginning!"

Ramirez laughed a little. "But it's coming together. I have some good talent here and I'm…trying."

Will looked at him intently. "If I didn't have faith in you, I wouldn't have let you try New Directions again."

"Thanks Will."

"Wow…" Will looked around the room and inhaled deeply. "It even still smells the same!"

Derrick laughed out loud but didn't say anything. It seemed like McKinley's principal just wanted to reminisce about his days as the glee club director. But as Derrick looked more closely, he could see something was on Will's mind.

"Are," Ramirez said, standing up, "memories the only reason you came to visit today?"

Will knowingly smiled. "Derrick? Have you ever heard of the phrase, 'out of the fire and into the frying pan'?"

"Oh no."

"Yup, that's right."

"Oh no."

"What? This will be good practice for you!"

"Oh no." This time, Derrick hid his face in his hands.

"Now, come on! You need this and, frankly, I need to see you guys can perform. Plus," Will stared him in the eye as best he could behind Ramirez' fingers, "you need to make sure you can handle yourself in front of a hostile audience."

"Hostile?! These kids are barely able to practice without falling apart!"

"It's rehearse, not practice, Derrick. And you'll be fine. The assembly two days from now will be-"

"Two days?!" Derrick yelled, plopping back down in his chair. "We're not nearly ready!"

"-the perfect opportunity for you to show off the club. You'll see how much-"

"We suck." Derrick morosely said, dropping his hands to his sides.

"-you all can shine under pressure. Figgins did the same thing to me. Now," he devilishly grinned, "I'm doing it to you. And it did me a world of good, Derrick."

"Oh no."

Will smiled and backpedaled towards the door. "Pressure, Derrick. That's not a foreign thing to you, is it?"

Will left. Derrick dropped his face in his hands again. And it looked like the glee club would very soon go public. In two days, New Directions would be performing again and it didn't look like Ramirez could stop it.

.

"I'm gonna throw up." Dylan said to no one in particular. Around him, Beth, Logan, Steffany, Kaleb, Amelia, Briar, and even Chris all had that wide-eyed look of sheer terror common before performing. "I would say 'break a leg' but I really don't want to."

"Me neither." Kaleb added, with Beth right behind him. "But…w-we've got this. We've rehearsed. We'll be…fine."

"Uh huh." Beth said to them both. "And I just can't wait for another slushy."

"Why does the red sting worse than others?" Steffany asked.

"Must be something to the chemical composition." Briar answered.

Steffany turned to her, noticing her strawberry blonde hair up close and in person. "Now, how did I know you'd know the answer to that, Briar?"

"Because," Logan quickly quipped, "she's a know-it-all who has telekinetic powers and gets pig blood dumped on her on a regular basis."

Briar turned towards him and marched right in his face! "What is your problem with me, Logan?"

"I don't got a problem."

"It's 'I don't _HAVE_ a problem'."

"That too."

Briar rolled her eyes and got back into her place on stage, ignoring Logan's curious stare.

"I just wanna die…" Beth said.

"That can be arranged." Chris added with a little smile. She glared at him.

"All I know," Dylan said, backpedaling to his spot, "is that I'm gonna throw up."

"Bulimia suits you." Amelia said with a smile.

"Oh shut up."

Amelia didn't really stop laughing and turned to look at everybody else. Eventually her eyes fell on Chris who also looked like he might vomit or run away. She took a few steps towards him.

"Nervous?" She asked.

His head whirled over towards her and for an instant, he stared at her with wide eyes. And then, his shoulders relaxed and that obnoxious smile came back.

"Please." He replied. "I ain't nervous. You trippin'."

She half-smiled at him, knowing full well he was lying. "Well, don't be nervous. You'll be fine." Then, she winked and walked back to her spot. Chris just stared at her and wondered if she was right.

"Heeeeeeeeeeey, McKinleeeeeey!" That voice boomed through the curtains and came from the gymnasium. Beyond it, Coach Ramirez was addressing the pep assembly. "How about it for the McKinley cheerleaders!" Routine over, the six bouncing girls ran away from the stage enduring catcalls from the boys. Dylan's eyes narrowed a little.

"I should've been out there." He nastily said.

"Now!" Derrick began, "Everybody here knows I'm the head football coach of the McKinley Titans." A brief round of applause rolled through the gymnasium. "But what you may _NOT_ know is that I'm in charge of New Directions! That's right! We're here to perform for you all and we've recently had a 1990s Challenge that was very successful. We hope you like it. So, without further ado, here is…" he waved his hand to the small stage and the curtain began to open, "the New Directions!"

Some moaned. Others said things like 'gay!' and 'oh God!'.

But beyond that everyone watched the members of New Directions suddenly start to perform. And when the fast intro music began, Logan, Kaleb, Beth, and Steffany took their places in the front! Each student sang about two or three lines of the Hispanic classic.

 **Logan:**

 **She's into superstitions**

 **Black cats and voodoo dolls**

 **Kaleb:**

 **I feel a premonition**

 **That girl's gonna make me fall**

When Logan and Kaleb sung their parts, they just had to wink at a few girls after. And the girls in the audience actually squealed. Not to be outdone, Steffany smiled at the female chemistry teacher and waved.

 **Steffany:**

 **She's into new sensation**

 **New kicks in the candlelight**

 **She's got a new addiction**

 **For every day and night**

 **Beth:**

 **She'll make you take your**

 **Clothes off and go dancing in the rain**

To everyone's shock, Beth shimmied! Everyone was free and bouncing with the reactions from the audience! Every single performer was getting into it. The entire energy of the gymnasium came to life. And Coach Ramirez couldn't have been happier!

 **Beth:**

 **She'll make you live her crazy life**

 **But she'll take away your pain**

 **Like a bullet to your brain**

They were phenomenal! Jocks, cheerleaders, geeks, and even teachers were grooving in their seats! Nobody expected the glee club to be so…cool! Their dance steps were perfect and when Briar twirled on stage with her dance partner Kaleb, he caught her perfectly and threw her back! Dylan pranced front and center and ignored the 'queer!' accusations. He didn't care!

 **New Directions:**

 **Upside inside out**

 **She's livin' la vida loca**

 **She'll push and pull you down**

 **Livin' la vida loca**

 **Her lips are devil red**

 **And her skin's the color of mocha**

 **She will wear you out**

 **Livin' la vida loca**

 **She's livin la vida loca**

Beth belted out the lyrics in the front now and students sang with her! Only Chris remained where he was, ignoring where he was supposed to go. Ever the prankster, he screwed up his steps and improvised an epileptic-like dance. He caught Amelia glaring at him once and smiled so, so happily at her! But he too belted out the dance lyrics and the performance went on!

 **Chris:**

 **Woke up in New York City**

 **In a funky cheap hotel**

 **She took my heart**

 **And she took my money**

 **She must've slipped me a sleepin' pill**

Every single student was dancing in their seats and soon the inevitable ending was coming. But no one wanted it to end. New Directions was firmly back in McKinley High School and no one would stop them! The guys sang this part. Kaleb the first line, Logan the next. Chris took some of the rest and Dylan finished it.

 **Glee Guys:**

 **She never drinks the water**

 **And makes you order**

 **French champagne**

 **Once you've has a taste of her**

 **You'll never be the same**

 **Yeah, she'll make you go insane**

Finally, the dramatic one-arm-raised-in-the-air pose ended the song and the student section erupted in applause! The glee club smiled happily and waved back. It was a truly wonderful moment for them and they were all incredibly energized!

.

"Oh my God! I can't believe we actually freakin' did it!" Beth screamed when the New Directions were finished and headed back stage. They were on such a natural high after such a wonderful performance!

"I know! My heart is racing so fast!" Dylan clutched his chest dramatically.

"We kicked ass!" Chris immediately said right after Dylan.

"Do you hear that crowd?! They _LOVED_ us!" Kaleb said jumping up and down in a shrill voice. The rest of the glee club members just looked at him confused. Kaleb shook his head and remembered where he was and just cleared his throat without saying another word.

Dylan smiled appreciatively at him.

"To think we only had two days... _TWO_ DAYS of rehearsal and we practically pulled that out of thin air! There is no telling what we are capable of." Logan smiled brightly as the rest of them nodded in agreement.

"Maybe they won't bully some of us anymore." someone said.

"Man think about it, after this we'll be _KINGS_ and rule this dump." Logan said.

"Hell yeah! We'll be rock stars soon enough and get all the sexy chicas! Am I right! " Chris exclaimed as he went to high five Dylan but the cheerleader just looked confused and didn't high five back.

Amelia couldn't have rolled her eyes hard enough.

"Okay, lets not get crazy. Its not like we are going on tour with Rihanna or Beyonce... It was just a high school assembly. Lets not polish off our Grammy's just yet". Briar replied. The rest of the group laughed and Briar didn't think it was that funny.

All in all, the very first performance of The New Directions was a hit and no one wanted that rush to end. They worked as a team and it paid off. The group of seven felt like a community for the first time that day. In that very moment they all silently smiled at each other while the crowd was still going nuts. And in that very moment they each decided that they didn't need anyone else to ruin the group and that was just fine with them.

The world in that moment was perfect.

Or so it seemed.

.

It was only about ten minutes but when you give teenagers in school time and nothing to do, that only spells trouble. Ramirez was running late to glee rehearsal and the glee club members were getting restless. They were enthused by their pep assembly performance, but now there was doubt. They didn't know what was coming in the future but chances were that they would find out soon enough.

"Guys!"

Everyone looked up to see Coach Ramirez practically running into the room, a wide smile on his face.

"Guys, guys, guys!" No response. "I have the most amazing news." Silence. "The performance was _SUCH_ a hit that we now have…" he held up one finger at a time until his hand was fully extended, " _FIVE_ new members of New Directions!"

Jaws dropped. Eyes widened. Some eyebrows furrowed.

"So, guys? I want you to welcome…" he waved his hand towards the door, "Tyler Davidsen, Wiley Everett, Sereina Vash, Tara Collins, and Royston St. Clair!"

One by one, these five new members of New Directions came into the room. The group looked at each new arrival with clear hostility, while the newbies looked a little freaked. Regardless, they came into the room and stood beside and around Coach Ramirez. He smiled back at the club.

"Well, what do you think?" He asked.

No one said a word. Not a goddamn word.

.

 **AN: So, What did you all think? As I said the we'll get to know the rest of the Glee club members next chapter. :)**

 **Let me know your thoughts and feedback. :)**

 **I'll try to update as soon as I can.**

 **Thank you for reading :)**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	10. Initiation Chapter 9

**AN:**

 **Everybody, I am so, so sorry for not updating sooner. Life gets in the way, you know? Lol!**

 **Here, we have a prank that goes bad. I considered introducing the five new characters here, but needed to include this before that. Please have patience with me.**

 **Songs here are - 'Bittersweet Symphony' by The Verve, and 'We're Not Gonna Take It' by Twisted Sister.**

 **So enjoy this chapter and please review. And please be kind.**

 **HAVE A NICE DAY!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx**

 **Chapter 9**

 **Initiation**

""Dude, we gotta do something here! This is complete crap! Coach lost his damn mind!" Logan exclaimed as he sat down in the lunchroom with the rest of the glee club.

"You read our minds." The group of singers chimed in unanimously.

"Why did coach do this? I mean, I like what we have now. I don't wanna share." Dylan said smiling at Kaleb. Kaleb smiled back. No one caught them.

The group was discussing Coach Ramirez' idea to add more members to their small group. They already felt like a family despite their short time together. They didn't want new members. The original seven felt like coach was messing up a good thing. They kicked ass at their first school assembly a week ago, so why mess up a good thing? No one was happy about the recent changes and there they sat trying to come up with ways to "fix" their little situation. But they were coming up short. Every idea was either unrealistic, impossible or illegal. They wanted to do something harmless yet something that wouldn't get them that much in trouble and teach the five new members a lesson that they aren't welcomed. At all.

"His reasoning for adding new members is complete BS. We don't need new members. Did he not see what we were capable of last week? We don't need anybody else messing up what we got here." Logan again added.

"Yeah, I don't need anymore competition for solos which I can kiss goodbye now." Steffany tisked and plopped down on the table clearly upset.

"I say we egg his fucking car! Who's with me?" Chris shot straight out of his chair heading toward the door when Amelia ran after him, grabbed him by the ear and forced him back into his chair. He yelped in pain.

"Let go of me!" Chris screamed as Amelia held on tighter. Beth and Dylan hid smiles behind their hands. Logan and Kaleb openly laughed. Briar looked annoyed and Amelia wasn't fazed at all.

"Sit your butt down now! No one is egging my- I mean coach's car!" Amelia caught her mistake and Dylan smiled knowingly at her. She ignored Dylan and looked at everyone in the group in the eye.

"Leave him out of it. This isn't about him-"

"The hell it ain't! He's the reason-" Chris interrupted but stopped himself. He began to rub his pained ear as she shot him a look like 'I dare you' and he immediately relented. Everyone was caught off guard at the normally shy girl's behavior but no one said anything. They were shocked to see her so authoritative and Chris just let her do this.

They were all so very confused!

"But what can we do? Coach Ramirez made up his mind". Beth said as she was scribbling doodles in her notebook.

"Whatever. I am down for anything we do as long as it doesn't involve balloons." Logan shudders as he thinks of every color of balloon slowly suffocating him. He snapped out of his thought as the rest of the group looked at him bewildered.

"What?" Logan replied coolly. "I got a thing about balloons, OK? Quit staring at me!" Logan hid his face in shame as the rest of the group ignores him and goes right back to their plan.

Everyone in glee club was trying to contribute ideas while Steffany had other plans of her own.

"Hey, what up?" Steffany winks flirtatiously and mouths quietly to a pretty blonde girl walking by. The girl completely ignores Steffany flipping her hair and walking away.

"Awwwww! Come on baby don't be like that!" Steffany puts her hands up in the air trying to get the girl's attention but it was no use. She was already gone.

"Can we please get back to our plan people! Stop screwing around!" Kaleb yells at Steffany while Logan kicks her foot underneath the table.

"Heeeeey!" Steffany glared at Logan.

"Oooops, my bad." Logan gasped in fake horror, clearing enjoying himself.

Steffany rubbed her foot but never taking her glaring eyes off Logan.

 _"When will he forgive me? It was a long time ago!"_ Steffany thinks about Logan as she continues to pay attention to her group.

"Guys! Guys! Guys! I got a brilliant idea!" Chris exclaims like a child who ate a bunch of sugar. He was so excited bouncing his leg up and down waving his hand up in the air.

"OK, what is thi-?" Logan was interrupted by Amelia.

"Whoa, guys, we should just give up. It's no use. And I am not completely comfortable with this idea anyway... It feels wrong." Amelia expressed her concerns changing her mind at the last minute. This whole thing felt wrong. All wrong. She wasn't afraid of getting in trouble with her dad. It just it didn't sit right with her. And with whatever Chris' idea is she for sure wasn't comfortable anymore.

"Oh come on, 'Melia. It could be fun." Dylan nudged her shoulder.

"It's for the greater good of the group." Beth chimed in.

"Greater good?" Amelia rolled her eyes at Beth.

"And besides it might be fun to feel like bad asses for once." Dylan again replied.

No matter what, Amelia wouldn't budge. She had made up her mind.

"No, guys. This is messed up. We should just welcome them with open arms. All of this is so dumb. All of this for what? To show we are in charge? Then what?" Amelia looked at each one of the members with a serious expression

"Oh come on! Guys we gotta show 'em who's boss." Kaleb said with a hint of regret creeping in his stomach. Deep down he knew Amelia was right but Kaleb couldn't change who was, "King of Mean". So he pretended to go along with it.

"Maybe she's right. This _IS_ messed up. We all welcomed each other with open arms, why can't we do the same for these new guys?" Briar said as the group was starting to rethink this whole idea.

Chris grew impatient. He wanted to have fun and Amelia once again was ruining it.

"Fine. Little Miss Priss boots and Priss boots number two are out. Are the rest of you in? We gotta do this or they'll run shit and none of us will get chances to express ourselves". He said that last part a little sadly.

The new directions looked around at each other and nodded in agreement while Briar and Amelia looked appalled and left the lunchroom.

"I want _NOTHING_ to do with this! And if you all get caught I was never involved. I am ashamed of all of you. Especially you." Amelia stared down Chris and for a brief moment Amelia swore she saw regret and hurt on Chris' face but she wasn't sure because she moved too fast out of the lunchroom.

Some looked guilty while others like Kaleb, Logan, and Steffany smiled mischievously.

Chris quickly switched on a smile and continued to ignore the pain in his chest.

"OK, what was your plan?" Logan cleared his throat while others were waiting for Chris to speak.

Chris smiled evilly and replied, "Oh, you'll see."

.

"Levantolo maldita sea!" Everyone turned and stared at him. Then, he relented and spoke in English. "Lift it up, goddammit!"

Everybody heaved at least two gallon-sized bags two at a time into the two-timing truck of destiny. They all knew where Chris was headed and were completely stunned at what they were doing. But that's what happens when plans and hate come together.

"Do it, dammit!" Chris ordered. Dylan and Kaleb worked together, gathering the white, creamy bags into the truck while Steffany tried her best not to show that her shoulders ached.

One by one and two by two, they got all fourteen bags into the truck. With a final, almost orgasmic sigh, Chris realized the job was complete. For now. He orchestrated the others to get in the truck and drive to McKinley. Their job was far from over. And everyone held a mixture of feelings – satisfaction, guilt, giddiness, fear, and back to guilt. Nevertheless, the four teens left for their eventual destination and this was going to be a gamechanger in their lives.

Their drive was over before they knew it. As they parked, Chris took lead. He scoured the nearly empty parking lot in the early morning hours and could hear the others struggling with the bags as he crept closer to the school. He had to make sure the doors were unlocked. He slinked up the steps and tried to pull the door open.

It was already unlocked. Chris smiled. And **the Great Mashed Potato Prank of McKinley High** School was underway.

The four of them smuggled bags of the white, imitation mix into the school. For the time being, they settled them in the gymnasium, where early morning students wouldn't go and they'd be sure they wouldn't be caught.

There are many times when it's handy to be familiar with locks. And that morning, Kaleb, Dylan, and Steffany all saw how Chris was eerily adept at this skill.

A plan was set. One by one, there would be five lockers that would receive the porcelain creamy goodness. And each one would be done one at a time. Chris directed his traffic and the others almost eagerly responded. A New Directions member trafficked this bag to this locker number and the next. Within ten minutes, two bags of instant mashed potatoes were prepped before a locker, with a few bags to spare.

And just as Chris had everyone report back to him, he turned to initiate his brilliant plan when the one person confronted him, the one nemesis, the one pain the ass that he never wanted to see that morning….

Amelia Ramirez.

"What the hell," she roared, hands on her hips, "do you think you're doing?!"

He grinned while the others took a step back. **"GMPPMHS!"**

"What?!"

 **"GMPPMHS!"**

"What the hell-?"

"The Great Mashed Potato Prank of McKinley High School!" He boyishly smiled at her but it went absolutely nowhere. Instead, she turned her attention to the others, who couldn't really look at her.

"And you? Dylan?!"

"Well…" the cute cheerleader said, toeing the floor. "I don't…"

She shook her head. "Kaleb?! Steffany?!" Neither of them spoke. So, she returned to the ringleader. In the end, she threw up her hands in the air and walked away. Chris watched her go, with a weird pain in his stomach.

Meanwhile, the others were still gathering bags of mashed potatoes to their designated locations. Chris The General helped locate specific locations and eventually, everyone met back in the gymnasium.

"Damn, Chris!" Logan exclaimed, wiggling his arms with everyone else. "Where in the hell did you get that many instant mashed potatoes?"

"They had a sale." Chris non-chalantly said. ".99 cents. Or whatever. Five finger… Look, just don't worry about it."

The others briefly glanced at each other and then shrugged. Chris turned around and stared at his handiwork. The others had everything in place and it was his turn to lead them to his incredible lock-cracking skills. With a simple wave of his arm, he led them down the hall. Like a militia, he was in charge, with his soldiers behind him. As he walked, he couldn't help but think of that dumb 1990s challenge…

 **No change, I can't change, I can't change, I can't change,**

 **But I'm here in my mold, I am here in my mold.**

 **But I'm a million different people from one day to the next**

 **I can't change my mold, no, no, no, no, no, no, no**

He only hummed it, but it fit. Chris Martinez certainly was a complex person, but only Amelia caught a glimpse of it before. When his mind drifted to her, he shook his head, stopped humming, and resumed his task. Then, it was time to get to business.

The school's doors officially opened for business just one minute before. Like ninjas, they scooted from this hall to the next. Chris led them to one locker after another. His adept lockpicking skills made jaws drop. And after the creamy goodness was placed, off they went to the next. There were only five targets and voices could be heard in the distance. And then, a locker slammed shut far away.

They were running out of time!

Like burglars, they crept down the halls, lungs panting, bags almost falling out of hands, wide eyed fear. Logan struggled some and Steffany surprisingly came to his side to help him. Kaleb easily manhandled two bags and all of them followed Chris' lead. In the distance, Amelia kept an eye on them.

If everyone had been more astute, they would've seen two others following them as well.

Everyone crept along the wall as Royston St. Clair's locker was being jimmied open. The bag was easily placed on the top shelf and Chris produced a pocketknife to cut the cellophane in just the right place. Others' were deftly configured and within five minutes, General Chris Martinez smiled in pride.

Now, all they had to do was wait…

Of course, that didn't take long.

Students gradually filled into the halls. Teachers watched the odd assembly of five glee clubbers and Amelia in the wings, but said and did nothing about it. The pranksters were bouncing on their heels and the General couldn't have been more excited.

That's when lockers started opening and the avalanches began…

 **Oh we're not gonna take it**

 **No, we ain't gonna take it**

 **Oh we're not gonna take it anymore**

 **We've got the right to choose it**

 **There ain't no way we'll lost it**

 **This is our life, this is our song**

Smiles filled the prankster's faces as Royston wiped mashed potatoes off his shirt. Tyler Davidsen wiped his eyes and Tara Collins hadn't looked this angry ever. Students watching saw the volcano of potatoes careen on the students and erupted in laughter. It was a 'Carrie'-filled cacophony in the hallway and no one saw an end in sight! And still, the impromptu performance went on…

 **We'll fight the powers that be just**

 **Don't pick our destiny 'cause**

 **You don't know us, you don't belong**

 **Oh we're not gonna take it**

 **No, we ain't gonna take it**

 **Oh we're not gonna take it anymore**

 _"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!"_

The entire performance stopped and every single McKinley person in the hall stared ahead. Behind the rebels, Coach Ramirez and Principal Shuester fiercely glared at the pranksters.

"Choir room! _NOW_!" Ramirez roared.

Heads dropped. Defeat apparent, they marched deathrow-style towards the choir room. Nobody could look at the angry glee club director or the normally kind principal. Every other student went about their lives, except for the ones who were still wiping off mashed potatoes from their bodies.

Within a minute, they arrived in the choir room. That's when Coach Ramirez slammed the door shut and the pranksters jumped in surprise.

"What the hell are you _DOING?!"_ he roared. For the time being, Shuester remained silent. Obediently, all five pranksters sat down in their chairs. Something caught the coach's attention and he flipped his head towards the door. Like a hunter, he wildly opened the door.

"You too, Amelia! Get in here!"

Surprised, she hesitantly walked into the room, her shoulders hunched. Nevertheless, she took her seat next to Dylan. All around her, everyone just looked freaked and deservedly so.

"So!" Ramirez roared. "New Directions is a bunch of bullies, huh?!"

"No, coach," Kaleb began, "we were just-"

"Shut up!" The room went silent. "I can _NOT_ begin to explain how disappointed in you all that I am!" And then, he took a breath and looked at his daughter. "Especially you, Amelia."

"But I'm not-!"

"Yes, you were! You were at the scene and you participated, didn't you?!"

"No! Mr. Ramirez, I really didn't-!"

"She didn't coach." Everyone turned in surprise to see Chris was speaking. "Actually…" he dipped his head a little and whispered, "she tried to stop us."

"What?!"

"I said," Chris lifted his head, "she tried to stop us." Amelia flashed a surprised yet grateful smile at him.

"I thought," Will began, stepping forward, "you all were better than this." No one said anything. "You know what, Derrick? I should shut down the glee club."

Eyes bulged. Heart rates went up. Students looked at each other and then back to the principal. They had just begun to voice their opinions on the matter…

"Shut up!" Ramirez roared. "Principal Shuester is right! You _ALL_ should be ashamed of yourselves. What the hell were you thinking?! Are you all jealous little crybabies that you can't see what glee clubs stand for?!" Everyone remained silent. So, Ramirez continued. "Look. I don't care what you _EVER_ think of new people to this club. This is _SUPPOSED_ to be a safe haven, a way for freaks and geeks and gleeks and meeks and others are to be able to express themselves! And you _TRIED TO TAKE THAT AWAY?! HOW DARE YOU!"_

Pindrops weren't heard. No one spoke. Will was even impressed with how passionate Derrick Ramirez was being and simply let him run the show.

"Now," Derrick more calmly began, "this is what's going to happen…" He watched them all, guaranteeing he had their attention. Many in the room had never been grilled like this by a coach and were unprepared for it. Once he was satisfied he had their attention, he glanced at Amelia. She wouldn't look at him. He ignored her and continued. "You all will do a group number with the newbies."

Everyone began groaning.

"Shut uuuuup!" They all went silent. "You don't have a choice! I don't think you all understand what an absolutely shit- _CRAPPY THING YOU DID!_ You crossed the line! You abandoned what this club stands for because of your petty jealousies! Well, poor babies! You will _ALL_ do this! You will do a group number with Royston and Tyler and Wiley and Sereina and…!"

"Tara." Will whispered.

"And Tara!" Ramirez yelled. "And you better make it good because IF you don't, you're out of the glee club. Is that understood?" Silence. _"IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?!"_

"Yes!"

"Good." Then, he turned to the Principal. "They're all yours now. I'm disgusted with them." And with that, Coach Derrick Ramirez turned and left the room. No one had ever seen the coach this angry before and were all in doubt about their futures.

Or their disciplines.

"So!" Will said with a devilish smile. "I wonder if that's enough punishment for you all…" All eyes stayed bowed and no one even dared to speak. But when Kaleb finally braved looking up, he saw that Shuester was gone.

.

 **AN: Thank you for reading! I hope you liked this. :)**

 **What did you think overall? As I said next chapter the new characters will be introduced. :)**

 **Part two coming soon. Thank you! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	11. Total Chaos: Part 1 Chapter 10

**AN:** **HELLO EVERYBODY!**

 **Happy New Years! Lol!**

 **I'm back! :)**

 **I am so so so so so so so sorry I haven't updated this in a long time!** **You** **know how life can be! And thank** **yo** **u to those who asked about updates to this story.** **I appreciate it. Thank you for your patience. :)**

 **Five** **new** **characters are introduced in this story - Kai St. Clare, Tara Collins, Ria Vash, Wiley Everett, and Tyler Davidsen. I thank** **yo** **u** **to** **those who submitted** **for these characters and I hope** **yo** **u like how I introduced them.**

 **Thank you to: LocalXmusicXjellybeanX, Inugoma, POMFOREVER, Steven Stevie Steve and Easily Shookt Boy for sending in your submissions. I apologize it took forever. I hope you all like this. :)**

 **This chapter is part one. All five new characters are auditioning and I'll place the songs in the End Notes.**

 **ENJOY!** **Please be kind. Please** **review** **.** **Thank** **you** **!**

 **HAVE** **A** **NICE** **D** **AY!** **-** **ILOVESMESOMEGLEEx3**

 **Chapter 10**

 **Total Choas: Part 1**

 _SLAM!_

Seven heads instantly went silent in the choir room that afternoon and stared wide-eyed at their choir director. Only Kaleb seemed to be a little less effected by the sudden bookdrop on the table by Coach Ramirez. After all, he was a football player and was accustomed to a coach's outburst.

No one talked. No one spoke. And Derrick wouldn't look up. Lips pursed, fingers pressed into the tabletop, he stared down at his rapidly-turning white finger tips. Steffany and Beth glanced at one another and Amelia couldn't remember when her dad was this angry. Dylan suddenly wanted to be anywhere but in his seat and Briar refused to look at Ramirez. Even Chris' sarcastic attitude vanished. No one dared to look at their cell phones and the air was still and hot.

Suddenly, Derrick turned around towards the whiteboard and grabbed a marker. Furiously, he wrote something on the board and tried to put the cap back on. But when it didn't go, he wildly turned and hurled it across the room! A few students ducked despite being far away from the flying object. Exactly one second later, every single member of New Directions was looking directly into Coach Ramirez' eyes, who had finally looked up. He was pointing at the word he wrote.

"Strength." Derrick coldly said. "I trust you selfish brats can read that."

No one answered.

"Strength." He continued, releasing his finger from the board, "That's what I thought you all had. That's what I thought you all understood. But instead," he turned, faced them, and let his voice go a little sad, "you all proved that you're cowards."

Nearly every single head in the choir room dropped. It felt like an enormous vacuum of guilt that wouldn't leave them and they knew it shouldn't. Steffany brushed some of her hair from her eye and Beth folded her arms over her lap. Coach looked at every single one of them and was not about to stop his speech.

"Whatever happened," he began, "to glee club being a place of sanctuary? A place where bullies can't exist? And you… _YOU_!…became the very thing you all came here for."

Dylan looked up. "We're-"

"Shut up." Ramirez said. He cleared his throat. "Now…this is what's going to happen. And it will happen." He walked around the desk and for the first time since he entered the room, his shoulders slumped a little. "The five others are going to audition for glee club."

A few heads started to shake but otherwise no one said a word. Chris pursed his lips together and Steffany closed her eyes.

"And you all will welcome them IF they get in. You will not bully them. You will not become a problem for them. And they will _HAVE_ the respect that you _EARNED_ when you auditioned. Is that clear?"

"Yes." Amelia whispered. A few heads turned to her in betrayed shock but otherwise, no one talked.

"Good. Good." He took a deep breath. "Now, I'm going to have them audition tomorrow." Then his voice darkened. "Let's see if they can teach you all a thing or two about real strength. Now get the hell out of my choir room."

Dylan's eyes went wide. "You mean, no lesson for the week?"

But Ramirez had already left. And one by one, students got up and glumly left the room.

"It's just…not…fair…" Chris muttered.

.

The Jets and the Sharks. The Allies and Axis in Nuremberg. Sumo wrestler versus sumo wrestler. Thunderstorms and hurricanes. Oil and water. Brown shoes with blue pants. And two groups of glee clubbers who seemed like they were already worse than all of these combined.

Seven versus five.

The only thing that separated them was the suspicious eyes of the choir director, Coach Derrick Ramirez. His head ping-ponged between the two groups, too keenly aware that he'd have to exert his authority all too soon. Heat and tension were unbearably high and the newbies didn't exactly know why. After all, who does understand a rivalry?

"Everyone!" Derrick yelled towards New Directions, "These fine students here are going to audition for glee club." Silence… Then, he turned his attention to the slightly shaken newbies and softened his voice a little. "Now, who would like to go first?"

The harsh eyes of New Directions glared at them, except for Amelia. She watched her fellow students lose themselves in the dumbest of all things – a jealous desire to hold something so allegedly dear that they couldn't accept change. She shook her head and looked at the newbies. None of them could look up. She was sure a few of them would simply leave, which didn't feel right. She even saw one of them twitch a little, like he was considering leaving. Well, that wouldn't do for Amelia Ramirez.

"Tyler?" she asked.

Nearly everyone jolted at the sudden question and many looked at her with a stunned expression, including the abruptly nervous boy. But she smiled at him and said, "Go ahead."

He looked at her with his brown eyes and slowly nodded. Anxiously, nervously, he walked to the center of the room. The glares he received felt like pelts from a BB gun. Nevertheless, suddenly strengthed a little by Amelia, he lifted his head and began to sing.

 **When I was –**

Chris loudly sneezed. Ramirez glared at him. And Amelia encouraged this shy, brown-eyed boy to continue. So, he did.

 **When I was –**

Chris loudly sneezed again! But this time when he did it, it sounded like he said, 'Ah shit!' Ramirez looked like he was about to blow a gasket. And Chris merely looked over and mouthed the phrase, 'I'm sorry'. Ramirez shook his head and nodded to Tyler again.

 **When I was six years old I broke my leg**

 **I was running from my brother and his friends**

 **And tasted the sweet perfume of the mountain grass I rolled down**

 **I was younger then, take me back to when I**

 **Found my heart and broke it here**

 **Made friends and lost them through the years**

 **And I've not seen the roaring fields in so long, I know I've grown**

 **But I can't wait to go home**

Amelia was touched by the tenderness of the song. His voice was soft yet strong. She was reminded of the word her dad wrote on the board the previous day and could still see it written behind Tyler's head. Despite soft, sarcastic boos from Dylan, Beth, Chris, and even Kaleb, she fell in love with this kid's singing voice.

 **And I'm on my way, I still remember**

 **This old country lanes**

 **When we did not know the answers**

 **And I miss the way you make me feel, it's real**

 **We watched the sunset over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

 **Over the castle on the hill**

Tyler's eyes were closed as the stunning a capella song came to its end. Amelia was just about to clap when someone used their fart app on their phone. Snickers went through the air and Tyler's head dropped.

"Who did that?!" Ramirez roared, marching to the center of the room. "WHO THE FU-… Who did that?" No one spoke. Tyler walked back to the newbies who all looked at each other sympathetically. But Ramirez sighed.

"Tyler Davidsen?" Derrick said with authority.

The boy's head flipped up. "Y-yes?"

"You're in. Welcome to glee club."

Jaws dropped in the audience and Chris thought he'd explode with anger. Amelia smiled and Dylan even seemed a little impressed. As Derrick glared at the group, he turned back to the newbies.

"Who's next?" he asked.

Without hesitation, a cute Asian girl raised her hand. "I'll go."

Steffany's eyes widened and then narrowed a little. But this Asian girl confidently strode to the center of the room, clasped her hands in front of her and dared to smile. Briar watched her with mild admiration and Steffany couldn't take her eyes off her.

"My name is Wiley Everett. I believe that in glee clubs, an audition is merely a formality. If you can hold a tune and wiggle, you're in. Well, I can definitely do all of that. See?" Quickly, she bumped like a hula dancer and sang obnoxious 'la, la la's!' A few chuckles escaped into the air and the coach had to admire her spunk. Steffany felt a sharp pain in her chest and swallowed. Beth glared.

"OK, Wiley." The Coach said. "Go ahead." Amelia looked at her dad with pride. But Derrick had his eyes zeroed in on Chris, waiting to kick him out if he 'sneezed' again.

 **I see it in the way you would do**

 **When no one else could ever get through**

 **Holding back till I come around**

 **Time and time again you wait for me to come in**

 **And did you really look my way?**

 **Cause no one could've seen this coming**

 **I would never let you down**

 **If I was running backwards in full time**

Even Chris looked amazed and Briar swayed as more of the gorgeous power ballad flowed out of this unassuming girl's mouth. Wiley tightly closed her eyes and ached her arms as if she truly was losing the love of her life. Amelia watched her dad watch Wiley, noting how the coach had a somber look on his face. Everyone was simply transfixed by this stunning alto and no one felt like they could move…

 **And I do wanna love you**

 **If you see me running back**

 **And I do wanna try**

 **Because if falling for you girl is crazy**

 **Then I'm going out of my mind**

 **So hold back your tears this time**

The song came to its soft conclusion. Kaleb couldn't move but Steffany bolted out of her seat with a standing ovation! The original members looked at her with full betrayal in their eyes and Steffany realized what she was doing. She slowed her clapping, looked at everyone, and sat down.

"It was OK." Steffany said.

"OK?!" Ramirez said, advancing towards Wiley, "That was incredible!" Then he looked at her and fondly said, "You're in, Wiley."

She grinned, showing her perfect white teeth and teenage gratitude. She practically skipped back towards the other newbies and turned around. Logan wouldn't look at her and instead, watched Briar nod her approval to the new singer. Beth just looked at a fresh cut on her finger.

"OK! Who's next?" Ramirez loudly asked.

Suddenly, a tiny hand could be seen behind a couple of newbies. Ramirez didn't see it and the hand begin to wiggle like a third grader in class.

"Anybody?" He asked.

"I'll go."

Derrick's eyebrows furrowed a little and he asked, "Who said that?"

"I did." Said a small, brown haired girl with a French braid. She took a step forward and was clearly the smallest person in the entire club. Her petite body didn't match her stunning face when she beamed up at him. Charmed, he looked down at her.

"And you are…?" he asked.

"Ria Vash."

Again, he looked at her confused and dashed towards his desk. "I'm sorry, I don't have a Ria Vash on my list. I mean, I have a Sereina Vash but-"

"That's me." Ria confidently said. "That's my name."

"Oookaaay. Then you're up, Ria."

Instead of a capella, she cued the band and a little country and western song began! She was the first of the newbies to prepare the band and everyone was impressed, but tried not to show it.

 **I know a place**

 **Pretty as pie**

 **Out where the river bend**

 **Hits up with the end of the sky**

 **It's left of Nebraska**

 **And over a crest**

 **On a little patch of heaven**

 **Way out west**

The child in every teenager's heart swelled when the song kept going with its fun and silly lyrics. It was definitely not a choice that anyone expected but nonetheless, a few of the newbies began to sway to the side and back again! Emboldened by the support, she even began a dance number and pretended to catch apples in a basket!

 **Darlin', I swear-**

 **Once you been there,**

 **There ain't a view**

 **Beneath the blue**

 **That could ever compare!**

 **The only thing missin'**

 **Is you as my guest**

 **On that little patch of heaven**

 **Way out west...**

Broad smile on her face, she extended her arms Broadway-style and brightly smiled! The newbies heartily applauded her and Ria didn't care what the others were doing. If she'd looked, she might've seen several smiles that were trying not to escape. Instead, she high-fived a few of the newbies and even jumped up and down. She turned to the right and suddenly found herself in front of a stern-looking coach.

He looked at her seriously for a moment and then broke down. "Ria! I would NOT have guessed you audition to a song like that!"

"Well," she began, a little out of breath, "it's a fun song and something I've always wanted to perform. Now, I got that chance."

"You got more than that, Ria." He said with a smile. "You're in!"

Once again, she smiled like sunshine and then bounced back to the group. The newbies continued to congratulate her and every single one of them seemed so, so happy. Invigorated by performance, she couldn't stop smiling.

But she wouldn't look at the others in the glee club.

"OK!" Ramirez once again announced. "There are only two of you guys left. Who's going first?"

Silence. Ramirez looked frustrated. So, he turned around to the club.

"How about it, guys?" He nastily said. "I _KNOW_ you all are being very supportive of these auditions and I _KNOW_ you are going to welcome them… _RIGHT?_!"

Chris crossed his arms over his chest, Beth looked away, Kaleb had a blank expression, and Dylan was sneaking his cellphone looking at texts. The others had no response and the head football coach decided to take action.

"What's your name?" He asked, approaching a snappily-dressed young woman in a DKNY shirt.

"Tara Collins."

That voice. There was something odd about the voice. It had a classically-tuned sound to it and it seemed strong yet soft. Briar definitely took notice and immediately sat up, ignoring Logan's glares once again.

"Alright, Tara." Derrick began. "Let's hear it."

Tara let her Dorothy Hamill-styled hair bounce a little as she all but trotted to the center of the room. She strode like a dancer and Briar thought she was looking in a mirror. Quite suddenly, Tara began and something wonderful and almost somber escaped her mouth.

 **If I were a boy**

 **Even just for a day**

 **I'd roll outta bed in the morning**

 **And throw on what I wanted and go**

 **Drink beer with the guys**

 **And chase after girls**

 **I'd kick it with who I wanted**

 **And I'd never get confronted for it**

 **Cause they'd stick up for me**

The entire room was silently enraptured as more of the painfully honest a capella song could be heard. Tara swayed a little, letting her head roll towards the ceiling, extending her throat to reach higher pitches and Briar almost had tears in her eyes. Quite suddenly, Tara paced a little to the left and right, making eye contact with every one of the members who probably hated her guts.

 **But you're just a boy**

 **You don't understand**

 **Yeah you don't understand**

 **How it feels to love a girl someday**

 **You'll wish you were a better man**

 **You don't listen to her**

 **You don't care how it hurts**

 **Until you lose the one you wanted**

 **Cause you've taken her for granted**

 **And everything you have got destroyed**

 **But you're just a boy...**

Briar wiped her eyes. Surprisingly, Logan did too. Amelia had her hand over her mouth and her dad abruptly seemed depressed. But the long, tense moment became too much for everyone and Ramirez took action. He slowly approached Tara but her eyes were still shut.

"Tara?" He gently said.

Her eyes bolted open but she kept looking forward, like Norma Desmond on an average day.

"Y-yes?"

"Are you OK?"

She finally turned and looked at him, a stunning smile on her café au lait face. "Oh yes. Yes. I'm fine. Thank you. Thank you very much for this opportunity."

"You're very welcome, Tara." Ramirez said with a touch of pride. "Because I think you could fit in well with us."

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" And with that, she turned in a perfect pirouette and glided back to the newbies. Everyone looked at her and couldn't believe their ears.

"With so much talent in here," Dylan whispered to Amelia, "do you think you'll ever get a solo?"

"Probably not." She quietly retorted.

Chris scowled.

"Alright!" the coach yelled and stared directly at the only newbie left. "And I take it you are…"

The boy cleared his throat and straightened his collar. "Royston Kaius DiLorenzo St. Clare the Sixth."

Everyone just stared at him, including Ramirez. His towering height looked down at everyone and he definitely had an air of authority to him. His stylish brown hair was flipped a little by his left hand and his lips were pursed like he wanted to say something else. He glanced at the coach and then back to the club. But when no one still said anything, he took action.

"Just call me Kai."

Ramirez snapped out of it. "Alright, Kai. It's your turn."

"Saving the best for last, of course." Ignoring the rolled eyes, Kai then assertively walked to the center of the room, which didn't take very long thanks to his long legs. The people in the front row leaned back a little and Dylan immediately took notice. Kai didn't seem undeterred to be in front of this group. It just seemed like he'd been in front of hostile audiences before. And beat them.

He cued the band and a soft ballad began…

 **I met you in the dark, you lit me up**

 **You made me feel as though I was enough**

 **We danced the night away, we drank too much**

 **I held your hair back when**

 **You were throwing up**

Nearly every girl in the room swooned. Kai's smooth, crooner voice soothed even the angry ones into a sweetened slumber and their eyes wouldn't leave his. Kaleb and Dylan seemed stunned as well and even Chris thought he sounded like Michael Buble. Kai extended his manicured hands towards the back of the room as the song swelled and many girl's heads turned sideways.

 **I knew I loved you then**

 **But you'd never know**

 **'Cause I played it cool when I was scared of letting go**

 **I know I needed you**

 **But I never showed**

 **But I wanna stay with you until we're grey and old**

 **Just say you won't let go**

 **Just say you won't let go**

 **I'll wake you up with some breakfast in bed**

 **I'll bring you coffee with a kiss on your head**

 **And I'll take the kids to school**

 **Wave them goodbye**

As Kai sung these lyrics, he knew the girls were enraptured. He knew he had them in the palm of his perfect hands. Kai sung to any girl nearby, excluding the scowls from Steffany and Wiley. Instead, he won them over and even some of the guys were lost in the lyrics, the pain of separation, the angst of every teenager who thinks their lives are the worst. And soon, the song came to its end and Kai winked.

"Thank you." He softly said.

For the very first time that day, applause. Appreciative, awed, amiable applause filled the room and Kai confidently turned back to the newbies. And Coach Ramirez had a strong smile on his face.

"I don't think I have to say it, do I Kai?"

"Say what?" Kai absentmindedly said, inspecting something on his shirt.

The coach turned to the group and asked, "What do you all think? Is he in?"

A small chorus of 'yes' and 'I guess so' came out of their mouths. It wasn't the reaction Ramirez was looking for, but he took it.

"Alright!" He turned and faced the newbies. "You all are the newest members of New Directions! You will be expected to be here on time and to acknowledge our number one rule." He cleared his throat. "This is a safe haven. No bullying, no nastiness," he turned and glared at the existing members for a second and then turned back to the newbies, "and most importantly, we all are here for the same reason. We love to sing and dance. And things that are said and done here will be treated respectfully. Like I said, this is a safe haven."

The newbies said nothing. The others said nothing. And Ramirez seemed at a loss. Suddenly, Briar raised her hand.

"Yes, Briar?" Ramirez asked.

"I for one," she began, twirling a little red hair around her finger, "would like to do a duet with Tara."

"No." He primly said. Briar looked confused. "No. And here's why." He placed his finger over his mouth and approached the group. Then, propriety took over and he turned to the newbies. "Please. All of you. Find a seat."

But when they did, they stuck together and sat as a group. An invisible Mason-Dixon line seemed to separate the two groups and they were far from a union.

"Next week," Derrick loudly began, "you will all perform songs about strength. It can be from any era or genre. Just make it special. Make the song speak to you, to all of us, about you. Find it and perform it." He looked at everyone. But they all were too consumed with glaring at each other. Ramirez sighed.

"OK! Get out!"

Boom! Every single student rose from their seats and rifled out. A few chatted along the way, trying to figure out what they would sing. Amelia and Dylan left, but not without glancing at Kai along the way. The others just chatted about their days or texts or whatever a teenager thinks is important. Chris wouldn't look at anybody, his fists clenched.

And when the last student left, Ramirez looked back in the empty room. A little smile on his face, he reached for the light switch but came to a halt. There on the wall hung a photograph of the original founder of the glee club all those years ago. He didn't know her name and her vacant look was deceiving, since her club became national champions. And Will's photo was right beside hers, his attractive smile and carpet hair looking back at him. Derrick reluctantly smiled.

"I hope I make you both proud…" he said with a touch of sadness. Then he turned, hit the lights, and left the room. As he walked down the hallway towards his truck, he wondered what the kids would perform for the Strength Theme.

.

 **AN:**

 **Songs:**

 **'Castle on the Hill' by Ed Sheeran. A capella version.-Tyler Michael Davidsen Jr.**

 **Wiley Cadence Everett -Audition Song: For the night's I can't remember- Hedley**

 **Sereina "Ria" Vash- Audition Song: Little Patch of Heaven from "Home On the Range" movie.**

 **Tara Collins- Audition Song: If I were A Boy by Beyonce**

 **Kai St. Claire- Audition Song: Say You Won't Let Go by James Arthur.**

 **Thank YOU ALL FOR reading!**

 **I'll TRY my best to post more often. That's my goal for this year. I'll TRY.**

 **Anway, what did you all think?**

 **Part 2 will be up soon. If you have questions, let me know. :) Thank you all for sticking by me. Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	12. Total Chaos: Part 2 Chapter 11

**AN: Hi Guys!**

 **I am SO sorry this took forever to post. But I am here now. :)**

 **I hope you all can forgive me. I didn't give up on this story. But life happens.**

 **Thank you to my support. You all mean a lot to me.**

 **I don't know if I mentioned this but this will be in three parts. So we are still in the chior room and the club still hates each other. It was getting too long so I had to split it up into three parts.**

 **I PROMISE we will learn more about the five new members soon. Its taking me longer than I thought BUT I am on it.**

 **Anyways I don't want to spoil anything. So please review. Please be kind.**

 **And again, I'll try to update more often.**

 **Enjoy!**

 **Have a nice DAY-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 11

Total Choas Part 2

"He has lost his mind. Yep, he has. How can we get a long with them?" Logan said. It's been a whole week since "The Mashed Potato" debacle and tensions between the club members was evident.

The group was split into two groups. "The Newbies" vs. "The OG seven". Chris came up with that name for his group and Amelia just rolled her eyes but still sat with her group.

No one would mix up and sit next to each other unless it was with someone within their group.

So one group sat on the left side of the choir room while the other sat on the right. No one took the middle chairs.

Coach Ramirez was frustrated. This was _NOT_ what he signed on or brought back the New Directions for.

He brought it back so his daughter could thrive and be accepted by everyone. Not just certain people.

He ran out of options, other than breaking up the New Directions and calling it quits, this seemed like the better option. He hoped it would work.

 _It HAS to work. It just HAS to_. He thought as he put a fake smile on his face and casually strode in the room. As usual, everyone was with their separate groups. He had to find a way to bring them all together. He just _HAD_ to. The future of the glee club depended on it.

"OK! Good afternoon, homies! What's up dawgs? What's the 411?" Coach Ramirez stood in the middle of the room as everyone quieted down their chatter. They all looked confused. Coach Ramirez was weird to them. Amelia looked like she wanted to crawl in a hole and die.

 _Daaaaaad! Stooop!_ Amelia thought to herself as she slunk in her chair, hands covering her face.

"Did he forget to take his medication, this morning? Steph whispered to Beth as Beth snickered behind her hands. Amelia slunk further in her seat.

"Anyways-yes? What is it Chris?" Derrick said as Chris raised his hand.

"Are you stroking out, Coach?" Chris had an ornery smile on his face. And Amelia hid a tiny smirk. She had to admit... That was kind of funny.

"Hahaha... My stomach hurts from not laughing." Coach said dryly.

The rest of the students laughed.

"Ok, guys, that's enough..." Derrick said. His tone changed to serious and Amelia sat up straighter. She knew that tone. Her dad meant business.

Everyone stopped laughing and paid attention to their director.

"As you all know, this week's lesson is about Strength. And this week's assignment is also about that... I am so disappointed with half of you and what happened last week... This club SHOULD be better than that... We ARE better than that". Coach said and everyone was silent.

He continued. Looking at each student in the eyes.

"I am not going to punish any of you." You could hear everyone breathing a sigh of relief.

"Nuh uh... Don't breathe just yet. What I am going to do is pair you each up into groups and you will perform your songs as planned..." The energy in the room shifted. It suddenly became tense as each group looked at each other with disgust.

Coach had enough!

"Guys! Knock it off! This divide _NEEDS_ to end and it needs to end _NOW!_ Come on, on your feet!" Coach yelled. No one spoke or moved from their seats. They just stared.

"This is such..." Logan whispered.

"Bullshit... I rather rub my dick on a cactus than perform with them." Chris whispered back as he glared.

"OK...fine... You don't want to perform together. I give up... You all win. Do whatever you want. But you will still perform. Or whoever still wants to. I don't care!" Coach grew more frustrated; he sat down in his seat and played with his pen. He wasn't the type to give up. But he was tired. They were all being stubborn brats. He didn't have it in him in that moment to care... Or so he wanted them all to think. He came up with a plan. He hoped it would work. Little did he know that it would work too well.

.

"Wait, what do you mean you give up?" Wiley asked.

As everyone stared at the coach who hadn't spoken for five minutes and just sat staring at his dry eraser board.

"You heard me... If you brats don't wanna participate... I give up." He said.

They again were soooo confused. This wasn't the coach they knew. Something was up. It had to be.

"You can't just give up... We need you." Beth said while others nodded.

"No, you don't." Coach nonchalantly said throwing his stress ball in the air then catching it. He repeated this several times.

"You guys think you know what's best... So do whatever. I don't care."

"Da- coach, are you serious?" Amelia stared like she didn't know her own dad.

This was weird. Unlike him. She didn't know what to do.

"Yep." He said counting his throws. He was on number sixty-four. A new record.

"This is crazy... So you're just going to sit there throwing that ball around?" Dylan said. He hadn't spoken all afternoon.

"Yep." Coach simply replied.

"Ok, sweetie I love you and your dad. But he's nuts." Dylan whispered to Amelia who wouldn't take her eyes off of her dad.

"Soooooo, does this mean we can leave or...? 'Cause I got shit to do." Chris said throwing his backpack over his shoulder. Logan and Beth followed suit.

"Sure! Have a slumber party in here for all I care." Coach said as he continued to throw the ball in the air.

"Sweet! See you bitches later-" Chris threw up the peace sign but immediately sat back down when Amelia stopped everyone from leaving.

"Sit! No one is going anywhere!" She screamed and they were shocked and surprised that the normally shy girl was acting this way. Derrick grew more proud of his daughter.

"Hell no... He said we could go... Get out of my way girl..." Chris headed toward the door and Amelia ran up to him and pulled him by his ear to his seat.

"Ay, girl! What you doing? Let go! Cut this shit out!" he screamed until she let go.

"You lucky, you got one more time to do that." Chris threatened while he rubbed his ear. Amelia wasn't scared. He was all talk.

Logan, Beth and everyone sat back in their seats as Amelia apparently took over the club.

"No one is going anywhere." She repeated. She put her hands on her hips as everyone stayed silent. Chris was the only one glaring at her. But for the most part she had them right where she wanted them.

"Ok, now that is settled. Look guys, I don't know what's wrong with the coach _BUT_ we _NEED_ to do better. This is getting out of hand-"

"The shit it's not!"

"Shut up, Chris!" Amelia shouted and everyone looked at Chris who didn't say another word. Instead he flipped her off but he didn't speak after.

"Guys, Coach is right. We need to be united if we wanna rule this school. So lets just do this the assignment and get it over with. Who knows, it can be fun?" Amelia said enthusiastically.

"Or it can be total disaster." Logan spoke up. The other members of "OG" nodded in agreement.

"Ugh... Guys, just listen..." Amelia felt helpless. Derrick watched as his daughter struggled to get her teammates to listen to her. But he let her do this on her own. He knew her strength.

"Ummmm, Amelia?" Ria raised her tiny hand. And Amelia turned her attention to her instead. She wasn't going to get through to her group. She tried.

"Yes?" Amelia said.

"My group would love to do the assignment, if we still can?" Amelia looked at the newbies and smiled widely. Each one nodded in agreement. And Amelia couldn't be more proud that she got through to somebody. She was disappointed in her group for not trying but at least it was a start.

"Ok, Let's get started shall we? Whose up first?" is all she said as the other group looked at them with disgust but they all remained silent which Amelia was grateful for.

Coach Ramirez smiled at her too. It was start. He knew his plan would work. Well kind of, it was still a work in progress. But he would take it.

.

 **AN: So, what did you all think? Did you like Ramirez's plan?**

 **I am currently working on the next chapter. So don't worry. It should be up soon. I'm not saying today or next week BUT I swear in the near future. :)**

 **I'm not going to disappear for a months without telling you all again. Lol! :)**

 **For now, Thank you ALL for your patience with me. I appreciate it.**

 **Until then, have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	13. Total Chaos Part 3 Chapter 12

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **How's it hanging?**

 **This is part three and the last part to this long chapter. But its not the end of "Strength" week. You will see what I mean by that later.**

 **Thank you ALL for your support. I appreciate you all.**

 **Starts where last chapter ended. The first song, the lyrics are supposed to be messed up. So that's why it won't make sense for a bit. I did that on purpose.**

 **Song list:**

 **Tyler Michael Davidsen Jr- Artist: Mat Kearney- Song: "Count on Me".**

 **Wiley Cadence Everett- Artist: Ella Henderson- Song: "Ghost"**

 **Sereina "Ria" Vash- Artist: Hailee Steinfield: "Love Myself"**

 **Tara Collins-Artist: Sia : Song "Alive"**

 **Royston Kaius "Kai" DiLorenzo St. Clare VI.- Artist: Marianna's Trench-Song: "Here's to all the Heroes".**

 **That's all I wanted to say. I wont say anymore. Please review. Please be kind. Enjoy! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 12**

 **Total Chaos Part 3**

"Ok Tyler, You're up first. Let's see what you have for us." The young boy stood up and passed Amelia without saying anything. He nodded to the band and a sweet melody swept the entire room.

The others in his group took notice and were impressed by the song choice. It sure fit the "Strength" theme.

 **One day to get it all right**

 **Two wrong and not enough right**

 **Three words you said in the night**

 **Before we held the fire**

 **High five me brother it's amazing**

 **Her six shooter came out blazing**

 **Seven Up and Coke on the pavement**

 **Ate my heart out daily baby**

Tyler did a spin and shimmied his shoulders, which made Amelia and others in the newbie group laugh. Chris made obnoxious honking noises as Kaleb booed loudly. Tyler did his best to ignore the hecklers but it threw him off some. He messed up some of the words…

 **Hey I love you,**

 **Hey I... you,**

 **Hey I you want,**

 **Do you want me too?**

 **You can count on we, when you can**

Chris smiled knowing he threw Tyler off. He kept honking and honking. Amelia and Dylan both glared but said nothing. But Tyler kept on going even with interruptions. He would _NOT_ give in. He continued, looking at Chris and everyone singing the next part.

 **Let me spell it**

 **Out plain and simple now**

 **When your numbers called backs against the wall**

 **Pick you up when you fall be there when you call**

 **Singing a b c**

 **You can count on me**

 **One, two, three**

 **You can count on me**

 **Amen we made it this far**

 **B boys in V dub cars**

 **See me seeing into my heart**

 **Delighted through the dark**

 **Emails and coffee in the evening**

 **Effort ya brother you'll believe it**

 **Gee I don't know your secret**

 **Each I love you singing**

 **Hey I love you,**

 **Hey I need you,**

 **Hey I want you,**

 **Do you want me too?**

 **You can count on me, when you can not see**

 **Let me spell it out plain and simple now**

 **When your numbers called backs against the wall**

After a while the heckling stopped and everyone just quietly and enjoyed the rest of Tyler's performance when he showed _NOTHING_ was going to stop him. Chris even had to give the guy props for not really breaking. He sat back and just let him perform. He was good. Even Chris thought he was a little off pitch.

 **Pick you up when you fall be there when you call**

 **Singing**

 **A B C**

 **One two three**

 **Run Run when your calling**

 **Hey, A B C**

 **Ad it up add it up now darling**

 **You can count on me when you cannot see**

 **Let me spell it out plain and simple now**

 **When your numbers called backs against the wall**

 **Pick you up when you fall be there when you call**

 **Singing**

 **A B C**

 **You can count on me**

 **Hey, one two three**

 **You can count on me**

 **A B C**

 **You can count on me**

 **Hey, one two three**

 **You can count on me**

 **A B C**

 **Hey, one two three**

 **One two three**

At the end of the performance everybody in Tyler's group cheered him and _LOVED_ the song. He bowed gracefully and said his "Thank yous" and looked at the other group who looked bored and unimpressed. He was a little disappointed in that. But hey what can you do? He smiled at them anyway and took his seat.

Amelia huffed. She was so mad that her group didn't give credit where credit was due.

She glared at the glee clubs. "I would expect you all to have more respect than that." Then, she turned her attention to Tyler. "That was great!"

Tyler half-smiled and just looked away. Amelia was severely disappointed but at a loss.

"Alright! Who's next?" She asked.

No one really spoke. The newbies all looked at one another until they saw a small hand rise.

"And you are…?" she asked

The small girl cleared her throat. "Wiley. Wiley Everett."

Amelia reviewed her list. "Alright, then Wiley. Take it away."

Wiley cleared her throat again and stepped towards the front. Chris was eager to annoy another singer until he saw Amelia glaring at him. Instead, Chris just sat back and produced a smarmy smile. Wiley had an unusual stage presence and soon, she opened her mouth. Both groups were stunned.

 **I keep going to the river to pray**

 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**

 **And at most**

 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**

 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**

 **It keeps me awake**

 **My friends I can figure out**

 **You're the soul that's inside of you**

 **It's rock hard in another you**

 **But your evil was coming through**

Some songs simply speak to you. And to Wiley, this one was clear and evident. Even Chris seemed a little lost in the lyrics, ones where heartache never seem to end and life can haunt. Amelia was impressed by the group's reaction and the girl kept belting out the words.

 **And that's when my love was burning**

 **Yeah it's still burning**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**

 **'Cause I need something that can wash out the pain**

 **And at most**

 **I'm sleeping all these demons away**

 **But your ghost, the ghost of you**

 **It keeps…**

 **I keep going to the river to pray**

Soon, the song came to its mournful conclusion. Even hardnoses like Stephany and Beth couldn't find anything wrong with it. Briar even smiled a little, loving the song choice. Amelia had her first glimpse into group acceptance and was just about to stand up and clap…

Chris farted.

A few chuckles went in the air and she marched right up to him!

"Stop that! What the hell are you even doing here?" she roared.

"I'm just giving my opinion." Chris said, with an air of stupidity.

She growled and turned around. "Wonderfully done, Wiley."

Wiley simply turned and returned to HER area of the choir room. Border clearly defined, she was happy to be with his little 'group' and couldn't help but be hurt by their reaction. Overall.

Ramirez simply sat there, arms folded. With the typical grimace of a football coach, he watched everything unfurl before him.

"OK!" Amelia announced, clearly out of her element. "Who's-?"

"I'll go!"

She turned to see a strutting young woman approaching the center. Amelia was caught off guard.

"OK! And you are…?"

"Ria Vash."

"Ummmm…." She looked over the list.

"I'm there." Ria said. She certainly got the attention of both groups. No one expected someone so cocky to be front and center. Dylan was clearly interested and Briar looked annoyed.

"OK." Amelia said, "So, you can begin whenever-"

Suddenly, Ria cued the band and the song began.

 **Yeah**

 **When I get chills at night**

 **I feel it deep inside without you, yeah**

 **Know how to satisfy**

 **Keeping that tempo right without you, yeah**

 **Pictures in my mind on replay**

 **I'm gonna touch the pain away**

 **I know how to scream my own name**

 **Scream my name**

Hands covered faces. Teenagers looked at others, even amongst the two groups. Proud Ria Vash was performing this song with a wild fire! And no one could stop their snickers as Ria poured as much passion as one hand can generate.

 **I'll take it nice and slow**

 **Feeling good on my own without you, yeah**

 **Got me speaking in tongues**

 **The beautiful,…**

No one could take it anymore! Eruptions of laughter filled the room and for the very first time that day, eyes from opposing groups met with a unified purpose – unfortunately, Ria Vash didn't quite get what she was singing. In the end, the performance came to an end and, well, the self-love anthem seemed to be a bridge of sorts – a bridge between two very large gaps.

"What?!" she asked, clearly annoyed. Snickers filled the room and Chris couldn't stop laughing. Amelia slowly approached her as Ramirez rolled his eyes in clear discomfort.

"Um, Ria?" she asked.

"What?!"

"That was…delightful." More snickers from both groups.

"Oooookay!"

"You were so good!" Amelia happily said.

"In more ways than one!" Stephany said, amongst a chorus of more laughs. Ria didn't quite get it and sat back with her giggling compatriots. The laughing eventually wore down and Ria sat with her arms folded.

"I'll go next!"

That voice. It was…unusual. And yet, beautiful. Amelia stared at her and didn't quite know what to say. In the end, the other group made the decision for her.

"Well, come on then!" Stephany said. "I got things to do!"

Tara Collins stepped front and center. Clasping her long hands together, she cued the band and a soft melody began, heavily contrasting the previous song.

 **I was born in a thunderstorm**

 **I grew up overnight**

 **I played alone**

 **I played on my own**

 **I survived**

 **Hey**

 **I wanted everything I never had**

 **Like the love that comes with light**

 **I wore envy and I hated that**

 **But I survived**

There was something there. Oh, everyone knew it. And it wasn't the curious presence of this singer. It was something in the way she sang, she glided around the room, the forced yet gentle way the strong lyrics escaped her lips. So many were enraptured by this singer and no one objected to what they heard.

 **I found solace in the strangest place**

 **Way in the back of my mind**

 **I saw my life in a stranger's face**

 **And it was mine**

 **I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go**

 **Where the wind don't change**

 **And nothing in the ground can ever grow**

 **No…**

Heartbreaking. So, so intense and passionate. Her arc flowed well and her pitch was perfect. Briar swooned, Beth's eyes softened, and even Chris seemed enraptured by this stunning tenor. Or alto. Or tenor. No one could really know. No one cared. Instead, they let this beautiful voice come to its incredible conclusion. Almost immediately, Amelia started clapping.

"Bravo, Tara!"

"Thank you."

There it was again. That voice. It was…odd. Tara definitely had a talent for the stage, but there was something about her that people couldn't put their finger on.

But Chris did.

"Well done!" he suddenly said, clapping loudly.

Tara didn't trust it and glared at her. Instead, she took the little applause she got and sauntered over to her area. Amelia cleared her throat.

"Well," she began, "that just leaves you, Kai."

He suddenly stood and marched right to the center. His presence spoke of wealth and status and everyone seemed to narrow their eyes at him. Kai placed his hands on the lapels of his suit jacket and addressed everyone.

"Hello," he said. "My name is Kai DiLorenzo St. Clare, but you can call me Kai."

No one said anything. So, he cued the band.

 **Hey kids, do you wanna do what I do?**

 **I got sick, got kicked out of high school.**

 **I guess then, I kinda got arrested,**

 **With a car and a chase and a drug test.**

 **But these days, they don't wanna be near that.**

 **'Cause if it's selling records they don't wanna hear that.**

 **Clean cut, we do it like Disney.**

 **Well adjusted, trusted, trust me.**

Not one single person _EVER_ expected this silly song to come out of this allegedly sophisticated kid's mouth. Kai had fun with the bouncy lyrics too. He swung his arms around and even danced side to side. Amelia was loving it and she deftly noticed that everyone else seemed to as well.

 **These days, I kinda just pretend so,**

 **I guess I don't mind, it depends though.**

 **I get stuck to every innuendo.**

 **But it doesn't seem to matter in the end so,**

 **They say, "Where's the next hit, baby? ".**

 **God, how could I top 'Call Me Maybe'?**

 **Well I'm delirious, she's bi-curious.**

 **Let's disappear into the back to go and get serious...**

The silly song went on and on! And no one seemed to mind. Teenagers wiggled in their seats and was that a smile on Ramirez' face? Finally, the song came to an end. Amelia was the first to clap. But then, Briar and a few others clapped as well. The new leader (sort of) of this group, Amelia, approached him.

"That was incredible!" she said.

"Why, thank you." He arrogantly replied.

Put off a little, she looked up at him.

And with that, he sauntered over to his group and delicately sat down. A few people glared at him, but no one could deny the kid was talented.

"Alright, then!" Amelia announced. "Are we good?"

Silence.

"Are we good?!"

Silence again.

"I said! _ARE_ -?"

"Yes, yes," Chris said, surprising everyone. "Can we go now, Ms. Ramirez?"

She balked at the last name and looked to her dad. But he just seemed heavily amused and waved everyone away. Like rockets, every single teenager bolted from the room. And who said glee club experiments wouldn't work?

.

The next day, everyone was assembled for glee club. And that means everyone. The newbies were still sort of on the outs but they were there, if Ramirez had anything to say about it. Everybody chatted about things important to teenagers and nobody was talking about performances. It seemed that every single thing in that room was normal.

Except for Ramirez.

He waltzed into the room and immediately started roll call. When he was finished, he grimaced.

"Hmmmm…" he said. "Kai and Chris aren't here."

The student body looked just as confused.

"Where could they be?" Wiley asked.

"I don't know." Amelia said. "I know that they were over by the-"

That's when they finally got their answers. In the door walked Kai and Chris. Or what was left of them. Covered from head to waistline in red, blue, and purple slushies, they shivered into the room. Students around them gasped. Kai slipped a little and Chris helped balance him.

"I'm alright." Kai stiffly said. Chris huffed in annoyance.

"What the hell happened?" Derrick and Amelia asked together.

Chris, ever the witty one, didn't have a smart reply. Instead, he looked at everyone, trying to stay calm.

"Bullies."

.

 **AN: thank you all for reading! Let me know what you think? Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	14. Come Together Unity Part 1 Chapter 13

**AN: Hi Guys!**

 **I am SO SO SO SORRY this took SO long to post and update.**

 **I have no excuses. I'm sorry. I'll try to do better.**

 **Anyways, As I said last chapter this isn't the end of "Strength week".**

 **But again this in two parts. It got way too long for a full chapter.**

 **Warning: This was tough to write. Its intense and it gets a little dark. Just a warning.**

 **Thank you to ALL my readers. You all rock!** **:)**

 **This is not beta'd. I tried to catch my mistakes. If you see misspelling please let me know. Also there are new minor characters. Let me know if you want to see more of them.**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Enjoy!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **Chapter 13**

 **Come Together/ Unity Part 1**

"Whoa! What happened?" Beth scooted up closer in her seat taking the mental image of her slushied teammates.

"Who are on earth did this?" Dylan look petrified but relieved it wasn't him this time that suffered the cold liquid iceberg fate. But it very could've been. He thanked his lucky stars.

"Ok, who's ass am I gonna have to beat?!" Logan balled his fists up, tapping his foot hoping he would get that chance soon. He recently tried to quit smoking so this was a good distraction.

"Yeah, we'll take care of it-"

"Guys! Enough!"

Kaleb Walsh was interrupted by a very pissed off Chris Martinez.

The whole room went silent as Chris rung out his shirt causing the slimy sticky ice cold glop to fall away on the ground.

"Just leave it. We got slushied. We didn't get murdered or anything that dramatic. Calm down." Chris sat down as Kai did the same. The slush made a watery wet noise as they took steps to there seats.

"Oh come on! We can't just leave it alone! These two come in here all wet and worse for wear and we are just supposed to leave it?" Amelia surprised everyone and even herself as she spoke up. She was usually the quiet one. But seeing Chris look so defeated she felt something that she never felt for the annoying boy… sympathy. She felt bad that someone did this to a person she knew. She didn't particularly like Chris or his constant fart and sex jokes and the fact that he NEVER took anything seriously but she could sympathize. She knew what is like to be a target for bullies and she couldn't help it. She wanted to help. And she still couldn't understand why that was?

"Amelia- if Chris and Kai don't want to talk about it anymore, we can't force them." Coach said which shocked his daughter and the other students.

"Aren't you a teacher? Isn't your job to do something about this? We can't just sit on our ass-"

"Amelia! That's enough young lady!"

Amelia eyes went wide as a her dad yelled. The whole room went silent again.

"I'm sorry." Coach said as he cleared his throat.

Amelia was hurt but said nothing further.

"What I mean is… If they don't want to talk about it we shouldn't force them." Ramirez continued. Kai and Chris smiled.

" _BUT_ I'm sorry guys, I need names to properly handle this. You can tell me after school if your more comfortable. I'll handle this."

Kai looked scared and Chris tried to shrug it off.

"Man… I ain't a snitch." Chris shrugged again.

"Too bad… You are one now. Either tell me after school or detention for you both."

"Wait! What why! That's not fair!" Both boys pleaded.

Coach wasn't having it. But the boys didn't know his plan and it was better that way. He was always a few steps ahead.

"What I think is not fair is that your both protecting the people that did this to you and by you not cooperating it could potentially explode into something bigger than slushy facials. These idiots think they can get away with anything. I know first hand…" Coach took a breath and closed his eyes to relax and not get emotional as the room looked on in confusion.

"Coach… You OK?" Amelia looked on in concern. She knew what her father was talking about. She knew of his past high school experience. She knew his pain. She understood. It hurt her heart that his mind always went somewhere deep and she powerless to stop it.

After a few seconds Coach was back and this time he was serious.

"So, detention or names? Your choice."

Amelia wanted to say so much. She wanted to say he was being unfair. But she finally understood why he was doing this. For protection. She caught on. And said nothing.

"Fine… I guess detention. Like I said I ain't a snitch." Chris pouted in his seat.

"Fine. Detention for you. Even though your protecting them. Pride is more important huh?" Coach said as he shook his head at Chris. Chris didn't show it but he was more disappointed in himself.

"Kai… " Coach turned his attention to Coach. Chris through daggers at him and at the last second Kai chickened out.

"I guess I'm joining Chris." He shook and the first time in his life he was really scared.

"Fine… That's the way you all want it. They won. I hope you guys are proud… Now go change out of those wet clothes I don't want you to mess up my seats." Both boys practically ran out of the room as Coach went on the day's lessons.

.

"You just got Double Deed!"

"Ooooh shit! Nice one Don!

"Thanks Dane dude!"

"Yo! What did I say? My name ain't Dane no more its "Brick" remember Brick!"

"My bad Dane! I mean Brick!" Dane "Brick" Thompson and Don Alley were messing with a couple of freshman, tripping them as they walked past them in the cafeteria while uttering that stupid catchphrase. This was what the two basketball Junior jocks did for the hell of it.

Torture anyone that was smaller and weaker for fun.

The glee club's table was a feet away and Chris was staring hard at the two idiots. Amelia noticed right away.

"Are you ok? She politely asked. At first he ignored her but she began lightly nudging him until he answered her.

"I'm fine…" is all he said never taking his eyes off the bullies.

"Look… I'm sorry about my da-I mean Coach. He's just trying to protect you all."

"Well… I don't need his protection. I can take care of myself." Chris snapped.

"Geez… Sorry. I was just trying to-"

"Fuck this! I can't take it!"

Amelia never got to finish as it happened all in the blink of an eye. She saw Chris in a rage storm off out of the cafeteria in total confusion. The rest of the Glee club didn't know what to say so they just went on with their business.

Amelia never took her eyes off the direction where Chris went the rest of the lunch hour. She would've went after him but figured he needed space.

.

The next few days was really weird. Chris came to glee club distancing himself from everyone. He sat alone and no bothered him. He was in a terrible mood and no one understood why.

Coach told the glee club to leave him alone and that they did. And it seemed to become the norm. Everything besides that was back to normal. That was until it hit Thursday afternoon.

It was like a bomb went off.

Nothing would be the same.

.

It was a quiet morning. Coach was just about to get the lesson plans started when Dylan ran in the room screaming and crying.

"Coach! You gotta come quick! Something happened! Something terrible! Hurry!"

Coach didn't have time to answer as he was being pulled into the school's parking lot.

He couldn't believe it himself. What he saw made him, angry, confused and sick.

 _Who would do this?_ Coach thought to himself as he saw the bloody ground and a unconscious student.

.

 **AN: So what do you think? Who is the student? What happened? Sorry for the cliffhanger. I hope you all don't mind.**

 **I'll try to update asap. Have a great say!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	15. Come Together Unity Part 2 Chapter 14

**AN: Hi everyone! :)**

 **First off I just want to thank these following people for helping me through this difficult chapter: LittleMiss Brit, Hell Devil 13, Mystical Mosaic and That's unpossible.**

 **Without you guys this chapter would've not come out as fast so thank you! :)**

 **A special thank you to: LittleMiss Brit. Thank you SO much for helping me with ideas and just being an awesome person. I give credit to you for making this chapter awesome! Thank you! X3 Guys, go check out her stories. They are awesome! :)**

 **On to the story, I decided to split this in three parts. Again it was getting too long for one whole chapter. After next chapter "Strength" week is over officially. I'm sorry guys, I am trying. Lol**

 **Here we find out or try to find out what really happened and who was the victim.**

 **I hope you all like this. :)**

 **If you have questions, let me know. :)**

 **Please review. Please be kind.**

 **Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

Chapter 14

Come Together/ Unity Part 2

"I swear I'm going to find out who did this and I'm going to whoop-"

"Kaleb… stop." Dylan gently grabs his shoulder as Kaleb is hunched over, fists in a balled up form.

"We are all upset at what happened. But fighting violence with violence solves nothing." Dylan continued as he wanted to reach for Kaleb's hand but stopped himself.

Now wasn't the time.

"Well, what should we do? Play with our dicks and do nothing?" Steffany said as she crossed her arms plotting what to do next.

"I'm not saying that." Dylan retorted.

"Then what are you saying?" Briar asked.

Dylan sat there quiet. He didn't know what to say and instead he looked over at Amelia, his friend. She didn't look so good, hair in her face and dried tears and puffy eyes adorned her face. And she wouldn't stop staring at Chris's empty chair.

He said nothing and continued his attention to the already upset Glee club. It was the next day after the brutal attack that took place the previous day.

And the Glee club wanted answers. Why would anyone attack not one BUT two of their teammates?

They were just a glee club. They were harmless. The world was cruel. Not them.

Dylan, Kaleb and Beth were the ones that found them in the parking lot.

Chris was unconscious and Tara was crying underneath him. He was on top of her trying to protect her as she put it when she told the police what happened.

And that's all she told them. She said nothing else and no one understood why. When they found her all she had was a bruised shoulder from being shoved to the ground.

After that, no one bugged her for answers. She had been through enough. They respected her space. So there she sat alone as the glee club argued, while Chris was recovering from a badly beaten up face and sprained shoulder.

As she thought of this, she put her down lower and unshed tears came out.

"This is fucking bullshit! We gotta do something! We are a goddamn team! We are in this together!" Logan slammed his fists on his legs.

Just then a loud snort could be heard and the glee club turned their attention to Tara Collins who hadn't spoken until now.

"What's funny?" Logan asked kind of pissed off that he was being laughed at.

"Besides your face… Nothing. I'm just laughing because you all are so full of it. 'Team' that's laughable." Tara laughed again but continued.

"Since when are we a team? Since when are we all buddies? Last time I checked you seven were making our lives hell when we joined this club. Friends? That's a joke. You hate us." Tara stares at each of the seven people.

"We don't hate…" Beth said.

"Oh really? What about the constant heckling? Or the mashed potato incident?"

No one said anything.

Tara sneered.

"Yeah that's what I thought. You made us feel unwelcomed from day one and now since two of us got attacked you want to be friends? Don't make me laugh."

"Hey… That's not fair… We-" someone said.

"Fair! You want to talk about fair! Really?" Tara got up from her seat and was ready to go off until she was interrupted.

"Tara! That's enough! Sit down." Coach Ramirez said as Tara glared at the entire glee club and sits down.

He looked at the entire glee club as they looked on waiting for him to give them answers. But he had none. And he felt powerless.

When he saw Chris lying on the cold ground, he was transported back to his past.

He felt angry and confused and he HAD to do something. Anything. Whoever did this wasn't going to get away with it.

He just spent his whole morning going with Mr. Shue with what must be done so this won't happen again.

Unfortunately without any proof Mr. Shue wasn't allowed to suspend anyone on accusations alone. But he did promise that whoever did this will be punished as far as he can go. It wasn't fair but Coach took it. Mr. Shue cared. That's all that mattered.

Hell his Glee Club might've went through the same thing? Who knows.

He turned his attention to the group. What was he going to say? How was he going to comfort a already broken group. What could he say to make things better?

"So…. Did they catch whoever did this?" Logan said while he tapped his foot.

Coach looked down and the glee club had there answer.

"This is crap!" Logan explained and Kaleb's fists went white.

The rest of the glee club murmured.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Coach yelled. Everybody stayed silent. Coach looked at Amelia and it broke his heart. She stared at Chris's empty seat. And it broke him.

"We haven't caught who did this. But assured whoever did this WILL get punished".

The Glee club started arguing and Coach let them for a few seconds.

Until someone spoke up.

"What about Chris? Is he ok?" Amelia sounded so small and Coach wanted to hold her like he used when she was a little girl. He didn't even know she cared so much for the punk. But he wasn't surprised. He knew his little girl was selfless and kind.

"He'll… pull through. They messed his face up pretty bad and the doctors think his arm might be broken. They want him to stay in the hospital a few days just for observation. Other than that he'll pull through." Coach tried to smile and Amelia let out a shaky breath.

"We will find who did this." He repeated. The glee club wasn't convinced at all. Especially Logan. A few minutes later after everything calmed down things seemed to go back to normal. But the entire time Logan had a plan. He was going to find out who did this once and for all.

.

"Guys, are you sure about this?"

"Shut up Dylan. Its decided. We are doing this now. You can bitch out now or shut up and join us." Logan said as all the Glee guys walked in the hallway in the lunchroom focusing on their target.

Dylan said nothing as he joined Logan, Kaleb, Kai, Tyler.

Somebody had to put these bullies in there place and Logan decided since the school was taking its slow ass time he would do them a favor and find out himself.

He was actually becoming friends with Chris. He hung out with Chris a few times outside of school and since both had similar upbringing they bonded immediately.

He had to get revenge for his friend.

So he gathered all the guys to confront who did it. He knew who did it and he wanted them to pay.

They were a few foot from the door when they heard someone call them. They turned around and Dylan was the only one smiling.

The rest of the guys were confused.

"Oh jeez, I knew this couldn't be true. When I heard what you idiots planned on I just knew it wouldn't be true. But I just had to see it with my own eyes. Fighting? Really guys?" Amelia stood with the other girls as Logan glared at Dylan. Dylan looked guilty.

"Who the hell told you guys?" Logan said but he already knew the answer. He just wanted it confirmed.

"Dylan. Thank you Dylan." Amelia smiled and Dylan coward but smiled.

"Why? Why did you rat us out? Especially to the girls?" Kaleb said and Dylan couldn't speak so Amelia spoke for him.

"He didn't do anything. We want in." Amelia surprised them all by saying this.

"What?! Oh hell no. Let the men handle this." Logan said as he scoffed and laughed in the girls faces.

"Why not? They did this to _ALL_ of us. Not just you. So we are in whether you misogynistic pigs like it or not" Steffany said as the girls nodded.

"But you all might break a nail. Let us handle it." Logan laughed, while the girls glared.

"You know what? Let me have five minutes alone with him in the bathroom." Steffany cracked her knuckles. Logan looked scared but quickly checked himself.

"Yo! Get of our way losers!"

The whole group turned around and saw the two very large athlete's Brick and Don laughing and smiling as if they had all the time in the world.

"Oh goody! Just the pussies we wanted to see! You guys are going to pay for what you did!" Logan lunged at Brick and Kaleb held him back, shocked and angry Logan glared at Kaleb. Brick took a step back, cocky smile wiped away completely.

"What the hell? Kaleb what the fuck man?!" Logan hollered.

"Dude, Logan. There are ladies present. We shouldn't do this now." Kaleb reasoned.

"Are you fucking serious?! They attacked Chris and put him in the hospital. They deserve the ass whooping coming to them!"

"WHOA! Is that what's this about? We had nothing to do with what went down yesterday." Don held up his hands in defense.

"Oh yeah right! Save it for someone that actually believes you!" Logan lunged again.

"It's the truth!" Brick yelled as again Kaleb held back Logan.

"Why should we believe you?" Beth said, crossing her arms closer to her belly.

"That bitch was there. Ask her!" Brick pointed to Tara and the rest of the glee club just waited quietly for her to speak.

"Tara… Tell us. You have to. Did they do this?" Amelia lightly grabbed her shoulder and looked her straight in the eyes. Tara couldn't take it anymore. She just wanted it to end.

She stared at the jocks once more, each with a hidden evil smile and nodded.

"They didn't do it." Is all Tara could say and before anyone could stop her she ran away with tears in her eyes.

Amelia was going to go after her but Beth went instead.

"I'll check on her." Beth said as she went in the direction of where Tara went.

"See? We didn't do shit." Brick said as Logan lunged.

"Logan, dude stop! Just let it go." Tyler said as he glared once more.

"Man, fuck this." Logan said as he left, pulling out a cigarette as he went.

Brick and Don smiled as they left to the lunchroom.

"See you later losers!" Brick yelled as the glee club walked away in one group.

"We gotta stick together now if we wanna prove they did it. They are liars. They know something or have something on Tara. This shit don't feel right." Kaleb said as everyone agreed.

.

 **AN: So, what do you all think?**

 **Questions? Let me know and I'll answer them if I can. :)**

 **Until then... Have a great day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


	16. Come Together Unity Part 3 Chapter 15

**AN: Hey everyone!**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. Life has been crazy. But I got a new phone and its SO much easier for me to write and update. I'll try to more often now. :)**

 **Thank you to everyone that has reviewed and have supported me. :)**

 **Special thank you to umbrella0326 for helping me finish! I love you! :)**

 **Another special thank you to LittleMissBrit, A HUGE THANK YOU to you for helping these past few months and letting me bounce ideas off of you. You rock! :)**

 **On to the story... Get your snacks and drinks because its a LONG one. Lol**

 **Strength week is here and finally over.**

 **Song is "The Fighter" by Gym Class Heroes ft Ryan Tedder.**

 **My brother actually recommended this song to me. Thanks bro! ;)**

 **I won't say much but I hope you enjoy. If you have questions, let me know. Enjoy! Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**

 **C** **hapter 15**

 **Come Together/ Unity Part 3**

"This is bullshit!"

There were quite a few other epithets expressed that morning in Will Shuester's office. It didn't matter if it was profane or not, but the original members of New Directions were clearly distressed. And it wasn't because the morning snack bar ran out of bear claws. In fact, Steffany's hands were firmly on her hips and Beth had an aggressive stance. Logan peered off into space and even the calm Briar looked at Shuester with betrayal. Dylan and Kaleb angrily glanced at each other and even Amelia and Tara couldn't close their mouths.

Will realized he had angry and disappointed teenagers in his office, but as the kids were about to find out, life never promises to be easy. Or even remotely fair.

All twelve members screamed and expressed their opinion and it became painfully obvious that, in a mob kind of way, something bad could happen. Worse than already had.

He just walked into the glee club two days later after the incident with Don and Brick to deliver some not so good news.

"Guys, guys!" Will loudly began, "Sit down and calm yourself! Logan! Do _NOT_ kick that chair" Logan reluctantly did as he was told but not without a few choice words under his breath. Mr. Shue didn't hear Logan but Steffany did. She chuckled a little to herself.

"Come on Shue!" Kaleb whined. "You know this isn't fair! I'm with Logan... It _IS_ bullshit!"

"Enough, guys!" Will autocratically said. "Enough with the language. The next one to curse will be expelled…got me?!" Everyone stopped arguing and knew the principal meant business. Mr. Shue never threatened the students with expulsion unless it was needed or warranted. They sat there silent and stewing as Mr. Shue continued. The noise did eventually die down, but not the emotion.

"That's more like it." Will said. Then, he straightened his sweater vest and spoke more calmly. " _NOW_ that that is settled, I know all of you are frustrated and angry. As am I. But I can't do anything. It was the school board's decision and they feel Brick and Don didn't do anything wrong. So I'm out voted. Brick and Don are coming back to school. They each received warnings for their behavior from the school board…" He sighed. "My expulsion didn't work. Unless Tara comes forward..." Mr. Shue stared at Tara for a second before continuing but she just looked distracted and put her head down in shame. Beth tried to comfort her and Tara just shook her away. Seeing this exchange made Logan, and really everyone, even more pissed.

"I'm sorry guys." Will sadly said. "We have no proof. There is _NOTHING_ I can do." Mr. Shue looked into each hurt face in the room and immediately added, "And that's where we stand."

His heart panged with remorse and rage that he couldn't do anything. Will took this job because he thought he could change things and it can finally get better at this school. But as history began repeating itself with ugly vengeance, he felt utterly hopeless.

Logan on the other hand was so furious that he couldn't stop staring at Tara who sat next to Beth.

This was her fault! She should take responsibility!

Logan just folded his arms across his belly and didn't move much after that.

.

"Tired of being the victim?"

Tara closed her eyes. She knew something like this would be practically shouted at her and she wasn't really prepared for it. But when she turned around, she wasn't prepared for who was asking her the accusatory question. She blinked and put an arrogant hand on her hip.

"And just what is it to you, Logan?" she asked.

He stroked the cigar along the lining of his skull cap and replied, "You _DO_ realize that it's your fault that Brick and Don are coming back, right?"

She sighed. "It's none of your business, Logan." Tara turned but Logan suddenly gripped her arm!

"Wrong!" He said. "It's exactly my business!"

"Stop it, Logan." She said, yanking her arm out of his grip. "I have my reasons. And they don't concern _YOU_. Now, butt out."

"The hell I will!" Logan said, taking a step closer to her. "You see, there's something you don't understand about all of this."

"Oh? And what's that?" She wiped a lash away from her eyes.

"I was there!"

Everything stopped. Tara slowly lowered her hand from her face and Logan sneered a little.

"That's right, _TARA_. I was there. In fact, I saw the whole thing go down."

"That's bullshit!"

Logan huffed. "OK, maybe I didn't see the _WHOLE_ thing, but I saw enough!"

"But out, Logan!"

"Grow a pair, _TARA_!"

" _HEY_!"

This last voice came from somewhere else. Tara and Logan looked over to see Beth Myers approaching them.

"What's going on?" She asked, but she looked at Logan when she did.

"Do you wanna," Logan nastily began, "talk some sense into this one?" Indicating Tara. Beth looked between them and let her eyes rest on Logan.

"I see you comin' after her for no good reason." Beth said.

Logan's eyes went wide. "Oh really? Well, you don't-!"

Tara suddenly turned and walked away.

"We're not done here!" Logan screamed. "Get back here!"

But Tara kept walking. She could see Briar down the hall and didn't bother to say hi. Instead, she rounded a corner completely forgetting that Beth was a sprinter and Logan was determined. They quickly flanked Tara as a long sigh escaped her mouth.

"Listen guys," Tara said, "I don't want any trouble here and there's more than enough to go around in this school."

"That's right there is." Logan said with a sudden calmness. "I could see that Dock and Brin were gonna beat you up!"

Tara came to a stop and sighed yet again. "Their names are Don and Brick. And no one was going to beat me up."

"Are you sure about that?" Beth asked her. They all resumed walking and Beth continued. "Whatever your reasons were for _NOT_ standing up for themselves, just understand that Chris is in the hospital."

"I know that!" Tara snapped.

"But," Beth compassionately began, "I can't say…that I exactly understand what you're going through."

"Thank you!"

"BUT…you can't just sweep this under the rug."

"Exactly!" Logan chimed. "And if Dick and Braun come back, you can be goddamned sure-!"

"Their _NAMES_ are-!"

" _I DON'T CARE!"_ Logan roared. All three came to a stop. "They're going to do it again! And it might be _YOU_ that's in the hospital! And why don't you fucking see that?!"

And with that, Logan Campbell stormed away. As he rounded the hall, Beth and Tara simply stared at him. No one saw Briar watching the whole scene unfold.

"Tara," Beth compassionately began, "he's just frustrated."

"It's none of his business!" Tara snapped.

"And it's none of mine either. But…" she toed the floor a couple of times, "we're all worried. That was just one time, _ONE_ time, that they got away with it. When they come back from their suspension, that means it's fair game for all of us. And do you know why?"

Tara reluctantly said, "Because you all have my back."

"Because we all have your back."

Tara rolled her eyes but Beth suddenly looked serious.

"Don't you remember what Mr. Ramirez said?" Beth asked. "New Directions is supposed to be a safe haven for those of us who aren't…"

Tara huffed. "Normal?"

Beth casually walked down the hall and Tara easily kept up. "Well, I didn't want to say it like that. I just like that we can be who we are in there. It's somewhere you don't have to hide." She looked up towards the ceiling. "God, I wish I could just…"

"What?" Tara asked.

"This might sound silly, but…" Beth giggled. "I've always wanted to do this very old, bluesy song." Then she grinned. "And it's very dirty. You know, between the lines."

"Oooooooh!" Tara cawed.

"Oh, it's not that bad!" And then Beth grew a little serious. "Did you know something about Chris?"

Tara's smile immediately vanished and she dropped her head. They rounded the science hall and weren't that far from the choir room.

"What about?" she asked.

Beth clasped her hands together as they walked. "Amelia told me that he nailed 'One Day More'."

"What?!"

Tara came to a stop and Beth turned to face her, just outside the choir room.

"That's right, Tara. I mean, if even a jerk like Chris can sing in _THAT WELL_ in the privacy of this room, then why not us? And why not do what we want in here? It's free and, well, I'd like to think it's free of judgment-"

Tara giggled.

"-but at least it's safe. And we're, well, for lack of a better term, one hell of a screwed up family. You know we are."

Tara didn't say anything. She remembered the beating Chris took when he tried to defend her from Brick and Don. She didn't like that and subtly shook his head.

"It wasn't his choice to make!" Tara whined.

"But he did. And that's because for some reason, and I think Mr. Shuester was alluding to this, that New Directions stood for unity. Not friendship or even liking one another. But being there for everyone when needed. I can't believe I'm about to say this, but it looks like Chris understood this…" she looked down a little, "before you did."

"Are you saying this is my fault?"

"No, no! No, Tara. I'm just saying…" Beth sighed. "Look, Chris realizes he's a fool, but it's a cover. Do you really think Dylan is that superficial?"

"Yes." Tara quickly said.

Beth reluctantly sighed. "OK, well maybe you're right. But I think even Dylan would come to your defense." And then, Beth's beautiful green eyes narrowed just a bit and added, "And I think you would too. Think about it."

Beth touched Tara's arm a little bit and strolled into the choir room. When the sprinter was out of sight, Tara was more confused than ever. But when you're in New Directions, you really don't have much of a choice to vent your frustrations. So with that, Tara had to do something. Her options were limited – she could cut school and visit Chris in the hospital, but that wasn't very appealing to her. Or she could use her free period to go to the auditorium and perform anything. Anything at all. Absolutely anything that either Barbara or Aaliyah or Greta or Cher or Anya or whomever could tickle her fancy just right. And when you're on the run from your feelings, at least music takes you away to that Calgon bliss…at least, for a while.

So with a probable hospital visit in her near future, Tara half-smiled as she strolled to the auditorium. 'I Miss You' by Aaliyah came to the forefront of her brain and that would have to do. But as she opened the doors to the cold, empty, cavernous room, she wondered just why she chose _THAT_ song.

.

"He was in ICU?" Amelia asked.

The brunette receptionist looked up at her. "Until this morning. The doctors just released him last night into the observation area. Room 230."

Amelia bit a fingernail. "What's wrong with him?"

"Are you family?"

Amelia sighed and knew she wouldn't get the story from her. "No, I'm not. Thank you."

She turned on her heel and marched to the elevator. At that point in her life, Amelia had never really visited anyone in the hospital. She'd never even known anyone who had died but had been to a funeral once. Amelia admired all the flowers but hated everyone's soft-spoken voices and tears on the cusps of eyelids.

Her morbid curiosity didn't exactly leave her as she pressed the button of the elevator. It would be a short ride to the second floor and she was alone. There was that expected pause in the doors after that and then, they began to sandwich together…

Suddenly, a metal crutch invaded the gap! Surprised, Amelia watched the doors open back up and standing there before was the hospital-attired, shit-eating grin of Chris Martinez. He entered the lift with the aid of crutches.

"Chris!"

"What the hell are you doing here?" He asked. He wasn't annoyed but rather, tired. He seemed irregular and out of his usual smarmy character. There was a bandage on his left cheek and his right foot was heavily wrapped.

"Well, I…uh…"

Chris smirked. "Oh, I see! I got a concussion that day, got beat up, got a sprained ankle, and _YOU_ wanted to break my ankle in this elevator!"

"Shut up!" Amelia snapped. "I just came! I mean, I didn't have to! Mr. Ramirez said you were here and _I THOUGHT I_ was-"

"Concerned about me and wanted to see how I was doing?" Chris asked, that smarmy smile widening.

Amelia rolled her eyes and placed an arrogant hand on her hip. "No, dipshit!" He giggled and she continued, just as the elevator reached the second floor. "I'm _TRYING_ to be nice! Mr. Ramirez thought you could use some homework to do and he was looking out for you and asked me to bring you stuff to do and not get behind in your homework and what the hell are you doing out of your hospital room?"

Chris wiggled out of the elevator on his crutches and wobbled down the hall. Amelia had no problem keeping up.

"Well," he cockily began, "I'm trying to get used to these crutches. And I can see the _REAL_ reason you're here. It's because your dad-"

 _"WHAT?!"_

He faked clearing his throat. "I mean, Mr. Ramirez wanted me to keep up the schoolwork thing and not get behind." He looked at her and realized she wasn't carrying anything. "By the way, where are my textbooks and homework?"

She bit a lip as they neared room 230. "I…I left them in the car."

"Uh huh."

They entered his room.

"Shut up!"

"Well, I'm here now!"

He hopped on his bed and Amelia got a glimpse of what Chris had to endure. The room was tiny and there were only three channels on the ten-inch television. The place stunk of human waste and bleach, providing an olfactory banquet of both nausea and revulsion. Chris reattached his saline bag on the IV prop and a little monitor beeped his return. She watched all of this as the brat settled into bed. All too soon though, their faces grew serious.

"You…" she began. She took a deep breath and tried again. "Are you gonna be OK?"

Chris blinked at her. "I'll be fine. I always am."

She placed her hesitant hands on the bed's guardrail and refused to look at him. "Mr. Ramirez…w-wanted me to…"

He looked up at her, earnest expression on his face. "Amelia…"

Slowly, she turned to face him and said nothing. They stared at each other for exactly one second before he suddenly grinned and began rapping!

"Oh, go play in traffic, you little shit! Why the hell did you fight them?"

But Chris wasn't listening. Instead, he just kept hopping right and left in bed, quoting lyrics from Tyrese or Nas or somebody and she stopped caring. But the brat was having the time of his life. He kept his eyes on her as he bobbed in the bed, noting her long, straight hair and her pursed lips. Unfortunately, he wobbled a little too much and had to come to a stop. Chris' hands found their way to his head and his eyes fell out of focus.

"Serves you right." She muttered. "I'll tell Mr. Ramirez that you're improving. When are you getting out?"

"Don't know, don't care." His head pain and dizziness prevented him from saying anything more. Amelia took notice.

"Do you need me to call the nurse?" She asked.

Amelia reached for the button just as Chris did. Fingers only a half inch apart, they groped for the device and it was Chris who actually pressed it. His breathing didn't subside much and she took a step back, simply not knowing what to do. Finally a voice came through the speaker.

"Yes?"

"I…" He stammered. "I need Vicodin."

There was a brief silence and then, "Alright. I'll get the doctor's permission and bring down some Lortabs."

"No! Now!"

"I'll be there as soon as I can."

The speaker shut off and Chris cowered on the bed. He cradled his head and gritted his teeth together. Amelia couldn't believe her heart was going out to this brat but there it was. She wanted to help but once again, didn't exactly know what to do.

"I could go down the nurse's station if it's that bad…"

He turned to her and his eyes were moist. "No… No… I'm fine."

"No, you're not Chris." She softly said. "I'll…I'll get the nurse's attention and then I have to go. I can come back tomorrow, if you want…"

"That's fine…I guess." His voice was strained and his eyes suddenly closed.

"Alright. And I'll bring that homework tomorrow."

"OK."

She backpedaled towards the door. "I'll see you tomorrow, Chris. Take care."

"Yup."

And then, she vanished. Chris fought through the pain and after a few seconds, let his hands drop. Then, he visibly relaxed and arrogantly smiled at the wall, folding his arms across his belly.

"Well, how about that." He said out loud to no one. "I get pain pills AND the real reason she was here. I really should become an actor."

Obviously sensing his victory, Chris' grin widened as he waited for his meds.

.

History class can be very boring. But there are other times when you're very surprised by it. The newly unified members of New Directions didn't exactly realize this until one very fateful day. And it just so happened that two events coincided together and made everything into one.

"Logan got suspended." Beth said as she walked with Briar.

"I heard." She responded. They both silently walked down the hall. But Beth took a sneaky peek at Briar and didn't get the response she expected.

"I thought it was a good thing." Beth calmly said.

Briar didn't respond. And of course that didn't stop the track star.

"I mean, he didn't have to get in a fight with Brick and Don about Tara, but it showed them-"

"Why are we meeting in the auditorium today?" Briar suddenly asked.

Beth knew that Briar intentionally changed the subject. She hid a smile and slowed the pace a little, so the cute redheaded cheerleader could walk with her more comfortably.

"Not sure." Beth replied. "All I know is that Coach Ramirez wanted to rehearse some more dance moves and something about an anthem."

"An anthem?" Briar replied, glancing at Beth.

"I guess."

They rounded the hall and climbed up the steps into the Finn Hudson Auditorium. Behind them, Amelia, Tara, and Kaleb chatted about inconsequential things and Steffany was staring at her cellphone.

Everybody sat down as the newer members arrived as well. It was quite shocking to see everybody simply staring at everybody. Gone were the glares, the jealousies, the selfishness that permeated the air in the previous days. No. Instead, there was civility and understanding. Perhaps compassion. And everybody took a seat in relative peace, free from the bullies and teasing that occupied the halls of McKinley High School.

And life.

"I learned something," Beth said to Briar, "in history class today."

"Oh?" Briar asked, perusing her cellphone. Steffany walked by and glanced at them and Dylan waltzed in with his usual fanfare, which was ignored by many.

"Well," Beth said, crossing her long legs, "in 1914, the British and Germans were locked in a battle. It was all going very badly for both sides. And when night fell, they could no longer fight."

"Well," Briar began, brushing back some of her hair. "didn't they drop bombs on each other at night?"

"No. They didn't. This was World War I. They didn't have that technology yet. Not really."

"Oh."

"So, anyway," Beth said, glancing an empty seat near Briar where Logan would've sat had he not been suspended, "it was Christmas Eve. The British heard the Germans singing _**SILENT NIGHT**_. They loved the sound and wanted to join in. But they couldn't. They were enemies."

Briar simply watched her and straightened her orange skirt.

"Well suddenly," Beth began, shifting her hip towards Briar, "the British saw about fifteen or twenty German soldiers coming towards them. Defenses went up and guns were pointed at them, but the Germans weren't carrying any weapons. Just food. And beer and military rations. They asked if they could celebrate Christmas with them and," she took a deep breath and said, "the British agreed."

"Really?" Briar asked, attention fully on Beth. Steffany eavesdropped.

"Yes! Can you believe that? And throughout the night, both armies sang songs, drank beer, and celebrated Christmas." Then, Beth's voice grew soft. "But as dawn approached, the Germans realized they'd have to leave and wondered if the British would let them. But so much had been accomplished that evening that the British let them go, knowing full well that they'd be fighting each other at sun up."

Briar looked away and wondrously said, "Huh. I didn't know that."

"Me neither." Beth then chuckled and looked at the newer members of New Directions. "It's funny. We can be enemies sometimes…but we're all human."

Briar found an odd kind of comfort in her words. Neither Briar or Steffany said anything and Beth found her cellphone. The auditorium was slightly cold and soon, teenage minds drifted to algebra, Hillary Duff's comeback, Kelly Clarkson's newest song, and dating.

But Briar seemed to be transforming into a person she didn't exactly know. She was stunned by the story about World War I but didn't really think about it. Instead, she looked around and saw everybody just chit chatting and Kaleb seemed to be warming his voice up. Every single member of New Directions sat in their chairs, except Logan, and she didn't like that she cared. He did have a good voice, but he was a total jerk to her. She just didn't like him. Not at all. Of course not. And you couldn't convince her of that.

She huffed and quietly said, "I wish Shuester would've let you punch them."

"What?" Beth asked.

" _ATTENTION_!"

This voice came from left to right. Coach Ramirez walked towards center stage and promptly stood on the podium. Once again, he went through the motions of knowing what he was doing and nearly everyone realized he didn't. But that didn't stop the students from doing what he asked.

"Now," Derrick began, "I want us all to prepare for something that is important to you all. And I know you'll love it!"

Crickets… He cleared his throat.

"So anyway," He said with authority, "I want to try-"

"Mr. Ramirez?" Briar suddenly asked.

"Yes?"

"Can…" she was nervous again, yet strong. Proud, yet hesitant. What an odd combination in this girl! And yet, it made her all the more endearing. "Can we try something…just with us?"

"Yeah!" Kaleb said.

"Hell to the yeah!" Beth added.

"I can't wait!" Dylan yelled.

"Totally!" Tara chimed.

Soon, teenage chatter filled the air and something changed within Coach Derrick Ramirez. He could see that something was on their minds. Something important. Something crucial. Something…

Beneficial.

He half smiled and admitted his slight defeat. "Alright then. What would you like to try?"

Without another word spoken, Briar suddenly stood up. Everybody watched her and not even a single moment of emotional instability existed within her as she abruptly began to sing…

 **Just waking up in the morning**

 **And the be well**

 **Quite honest with ya,**

 **I ain't really sleep well**

 **Ya ever feel like your train of thought's been derailed?**

 **That's when you press on Lee nails**

 **Half the population's just waitin' to see me fail**

 **Yeah right, you're better off trying to freeze hell**

 **Some of us do it for the females**

 **And others do it for the retails**

Beth suddenly stood up and jumped in! Briar flashed a golden smile and soon, Beth's crooning voice bellowed throughout the auditorium.

 **But I do it for the kids, life through the tower head on**

 **Every time you fall it's only making your chin strong**

 **And I be in the corner like mick, baby, til the end**

 **Or when you hear this song from that big lady**

And then, something amazing happened. It may not have happened had it not been for a certain history class lesson or a fellow glee clubber's suspension or even another member's hospitalization. Nevertheless, the odd unification of the screwed up members of New Directions chorused like never before and Ramirez couldn't shut his wide eyes.

 **Until the referee rings the bell**

 **Until both your eyes start to swell**

 **Until the crowd goes home**

 **What we gonna do y'all?**

 **Give 'em hell, turn their heads**

 **Gonna live life till we're dead.**

 **Give me scars, give me pain**

 **Then just say to me, say to me, say to me**

 **There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**

 **Here comes a fighter**

 **That's what they'll say to me, say to me**

 **Say to me, this one's a fighter**

 **And if I can last thirty rounds**

 **There's no reason you should ever have your head down**

 **Six foot five, two hundred and twenty pounds**

 **Hailing from rock bottom, Loserville, nothing town**

 **Textbook version of the kid going nowhere fast**

And just as the students widened their mouths for the next lyric, it was suddenly taken over by a young voice near the right side of the stage!

 **And now I'm yelling KISS MY ASS!**

Everybody was shocked to see Chris _SINGING_! He was actually singing. And he was there! His cast had no signatures on it or any get well wishes. But that would probably change after this. Ramirez broadly smiled as Chris advanced towards them and very soon, every single member of glee club was smiling and so, so happily singing!

 **It's gonna take a couple right hooks, a few left jabs**

 **For you to recognize that you really ain't got it bad**

 **Until the referee rings the bell**

 **Until both your eyes start to swell**

 **Until the crowd goes home**

 **What we gonna do y'all?**

 **Give 'em hell, turn their heads**

 **Gonna live life til we're dead**

 **Give me scars, give me pain**

 **Then just say to me, say to me, say to me**

 **There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**

 **Here comes a fighter**

 **That's what they'll say to me, say to me**

 **Say to me, this one's a fighter**

 **Everybody put yo hands up**

 **What we gonna do?**

 **What we gonna do?**

 **What we gonna do?**

 **Y'all**

 **If you fall pick yourself up off the floor (get up)**

 **And when your bones can't take no more**

 **Just remember what you're here for**

 **'Cause I know I'ma damn sure**

 **Give 'em hell, turn their heads**

 **Gonna live life till we're dead**

 **Give me scars, give me pain**

 **Then just say to me, say to me, say to me**

 **There goes a fighter, there goes a fighter**

 **Here comes a fighter**

 **That's what they'll say to me, say to me**

 **Say to me, this one's a fighter**

 **Till the referee rings the bell**

 **Till both ya eyes start to swell**

 **Till the crowd goes home**

 **What we gonna do kid?**

And just like that, the a capella song ended. Every single member of New Directions smiled, invigorated by the power of song. There was something to this that Derrick was almost jealous of. In fact, he wished he'd thought of doing something like this, but the impromptu actions of his students could've made him smile. And it almost made him shed a tear.

Almost.

.

 **AN: And with that Strength Week is officially over! Yay! What did y'all think of the chapter overall? Don't worry, we are FAR from done with Tara. :)**

 **What do you think of the glee club FINALLY reuniting? And Logan's suspension? I know I glossed over it but more will be explained later. I'm overall happy with how this is turning out. I hope you guys are to. :)**

 **Again thank you to everyone that supports this. I hope to update more now.**

 **If you have questions, please let me know. :)**

 **I hope this was worth the long wait. Lol**

 **Have a nice day!-ILOVESMESOMEGLEEX3**


End file.
